Light the Dark: Love and Hate
by Crimson lantern
Summary: Roy and Edward thought they were finally happy, thought after all of the pain they were finally getting everything they wanted. But the past didn't die, it came back, back to steal their happiness and inflict pain upon the one they loved the most...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well I'm trying something new...I am still working on my other works in progress, but this one kind of just hit me. So here's chapter one and enjoy. .

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, never will.

Chapter One: Isana

Edward took a deep breath as they entered the small building, it was kind of run down, the walls needed to be painted, the floor swept, and it kind of reminded him of an infirmary with out all of the medical supplies and equipment. The place felt cold to him and there were children everywhere. Oh there was some sort of order about the place, but it was a little over whelming to say the least. He'd been so nervous this morning, yesterday even. It almost overpowered his excitement.

He just couldn't believe this was happening, after all they had been though, after everything they were together again and had lived comfortably or as much as they could with their teasing and bickering for two years now. He was back and Roy had found him, shown him how much things had changed and how much things had stayed the same. He was always there just like he was now.

They were practically married now, in their hearts and among their friends and family as the state would never grant them the privilege to do it legally, their gender still being an issue. But that was fine because they didn't care. State approval of their relationship wasn't what they wanted, they just want each other, friends, family, and to be happy. Oh there were some dark times, times where things got rough but that was life and they could deal with it.

It was so strange to be here, standing in this place full of young little minds. He wondered if Roy felt the same way or if he had when they'd met. It made him smile because he knew Roy was just as nervous as he was to be here, wondering if this would really work, if they could get what they wanted with little complications and hang ups. Roy of course didn't show it in the least, he was skilled in hiding things like that, even from him but Ed knew it. It was plain as day to him as the eye patch over his right eye. Roy had tried to hide that from him too but he wouldn't let him.

This just had to work, for him and for Roy, because he wanted it just as badly as Roy did. Of course Roy was older, wiser dare he admit it, calmer, and more patient but it's what they decided they wanted, thought would make their house feel more like a home, complete. Al and Winry had it, Gracia even with out Maes alive anymore, hell even Riza and Jean were about to have it.

"Roy!" A voice cried from down the hall to the right.

Roy smiled resting his hand upon Ed's shoulder. "She can be trusted, she knows. Hello Angie."

Angie carried in her arms an infant who was squalling like a banshee. "Sorry to greet you like this, but this one, Carrie is her name, she's so fussy today." She smiled at Edward. "Hello, I'm Angie Stamper. I've heard so much about you Mr. Elric."

"It's nice to meet you," Edward said politely. Damn she was so beautiful, it was no wonder Roy had dated her, but all his old dates were pretty.

Angie nodded. "Well would you like a tour; most of the kids are outside in the back as its play time. Some are napping, but those are the toddlers."

"Want to see the ones outside?" Roy asked.

Ed nodded. "It still sounds like-"

Angie laughed. "I know, you're not the first to feel that way. Really it can be difficult and if you don't find one today, you are always welcome to come back and look again. Sometimes it takes awhile and it helps if the kids see familiar faces."

Some how Edward didn't feel right about this. How were they supposed to choose one and only one? Realistically they couldn't take them all, they couldn't afford it but it did seem a little unfair to take one and leave the rest. He and Roy had talked about this and Roy felt the same way, but they decided to go ahead with this, together. Everything with them now was together and they were about to make room for one more.

So he followed Roy and Angie outside where the kids were. The play area had a swing set, a jungle gym, and a merry-go-round, all of which were occupied. There were a few children kicking a ball around, and some off to the side playing with toys. There were so many Ed didn't have the foggiest idea where to start.

Angie sighed adjusting the baby, Carrie, in her arms. "Yes, yes I know you're tired." She said with a smile then met Edward's eyes. "Just look around or go talk to them. Some will come up to you, but most of them are weary of strangers."

"When do I start on the paperwork?" Roy asked.

Angie chuckled. "Well you have to find one first. I have everything all set up so you don't have to do a thing until then. It really helped that you've been working on this with me for the last few months Roy. I can't tell you how much easier it was to have the help."

"Excuse me sir?" A little voice asked. Roy and Ed looked down at a little boy about the age of five. He was small, blonde hair, blue eyes, chubby, and holding a ball in his hands.

"Yes?" Roy asked with a smile.

Ed smiled at that. It was nice to see Roy smiling like this.

"Isn't that outfit hot?" The kid asked.

Roy nodded. "A little,"

"Stop it!" Another little voice called. This one belonged to a little girl.

"Ha ha, it does come off right? I wonder if we can take it and hide it." A loud voice called near the girl's voice. Ed turned his head to see what was going on. There was a group of kids surrounding a little girl about the age of six or seven at the fence. He's not seen them before and the situation didn't look good.

The little boy in front of them turned and threw his ball in the direction of group hitting one of the boys in the head. "Leave her alone!" He shouted and ran to help.

Angie sighed handing the baby over to Roy. "Here watch her a moment I've got damage control before this gets out of hand." Then she rushed off. "All right back off right now!"

Most of the kids dispersed but one stayed behind long enough to kick the girl in the shin. The girl glared but didn't seem hurt in the slightest. Instead she kicked him right back and Ed caught a flash of sliver under the hem of her plain black dress. Auto-Mail? The boy screamed and jumped at the girl pulling his hand back to get in a punch. Amazingly Angie caught his hand and dragged him back.

"Inside now!" She snapped.

"But Ms. Angie," the boy protested.

"No, what have I told you about attacking her! Move it!" She turned the boy around and pushed him forward gently. "I want you in time out mister Johnson."

"Yes, Ma'am." The boy replied hanging his head.

Ed glanced back at Roy for a moment. He didn't know if he should leave Roy with a screaming baby or not, but he looked okay, frowning, but fine none the less. The girl was his main objective. He had to know, she was so young, so small…It wasn't right…He had to know…Thank god they weren't that far away and he could hear.

Angie knelt in front of the girl. "What have I told you about fighting?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Angie. It won't happen again." The girl said looking up as Edward came beside Angie.

"Well at least this time you got in a good hit. I'll make sure he is actually punished this time." Angie said resting her hand upon the girl's shoulder. She looked up at Edward.

"May I speak to her?" Edward asked keeping his eyes upon the little girl. She was pretty in that little girl kind of way. Her skin was a little pallid, fair like Roy's. She had long black hair pulled back into a braid that hung over her shoulder and the biggest light jade colored eyes Ed had seen. But her expression and the look in her eyes was blank, as if she didn't really care about anything, was dead. He could see light in her eyes but it was hidden away in some dark place, barely flickering. It was heartbreaking to see, no kid should ever have that look, they should be happy and care free, not look as if they just didn't care about life any more. They couldn't feel like he'd felt.

Angie nodded. "Sure, I've got to go rescue Roy and see to it Mr. Johnson gets to time out. Take your time."

Ed nodded and watched her go then knelt before the girl. "Hi, I'm Edward, what's your name."

The girl blinked at him for a moment then sighed. "Isana,"

Ed smiled extending his right hand. It was gloved but she'd be able to feel the auto-mail none the less. "Nice to meet you." Her jade eyes looked at his hand then back to his.

"Why are you talking to me, you won't want me." She said and sat upon the ground picking up a small rock.

That bothered Edward and he didn't know what to say. What would ever make a kid think that? Oh well maybe the fact that she was in an orphanage for a start. "Why do you say that?"

Isana smirked. "No one wants me. Ms. Angie says someone will I just have to be patient, but that's okay. I can live here until I get older then I'll go do something else. So you can leave now."

Ed was startled. She was so cold and that smirk was so like Roy's but lacking warmth. "How old are you?"

"Seven, why?" she asked seeming just as startled.

Ed smiled. "You talk pretty big for someone who's seven. What do you want to do?"

Isana sighed and began to draw in the dirt. "This stuff, I saw someone doing this last year."

Ed watched as she drew an alchemic array in the dirt then smiled. It wasn't perfect but it certainly wasn't bad. It was a basic array, one that Al had used many times, he'd even used. "Alchemy, do they have alchemy books here?"

Isana shook her head. "No, I saw a man draw this on the ground and remembered it. I don't have a photographic memory I just remember pictures and shapes. The man came last year around the holidays, made the boys horses and the girls dolls. It was nice but I was more interested in what he was doing. He called it transmuting. He wouldn't tell me anything else other than this was alchemy and a transmutation circle."

Ed nodded as the gears in his head began to turn. "It is, uh Isana when that boy kicked you-"

"He kicked my metal leg. It didn't hurt just made me mad." She replied looking away. "He always does that. He tried to pull it off last week but I hit him with a book."

Ed nodded and kept his horror to himself. Installing and uninstalling auto-mail was agony, he hated it and she was just a little girl. "Good for you that's just not right. Want to see something?"

Isana frowned. "Why are you still talking to me?"

Ed smiled softly and pulled off his glove showing her his auto-mail hand. "I have a prosthetic leg too."

Isana reached out and touched his hand turning it over and pushing the sleeve of his brown suit jacket up. "It's pretty,"

"May I see?" He asked. He'd never heard anyone call auto-mail pretty, not even Winry who was a machine loving junkie, it was a wonder Al had a chance with her at all.

She nodded surprising him. He thought she'd hesitate but she merely pulled up the hem of her dress a little. Ed bent over to examine the auto-mail. It was scuffed, needed to be oiled, and if Winry were here she'd be having a fit. Then the hem of her skirt was down and she shrugged. "Angie says when I get taller I have to get a new one. Or else I'll waddle like before."

Ed nodded. "I had the same problem," He pulled on his glove glancing back to find Roy watching them. "You see that man in the uniform over there?" Her eyes looked and she nodded. "You want to meet him, he's really nice."

Isana shrugged in indifference. "Okay,"

Ed rose and held out his hand. "You know what he's the Flame Alchemist, his name is Roy Mustang."

"Like the horse?" She asked taking his hand.

Ed nodded with a grin as he helped her up. "Yeah,"

"Are you an alchemist too?" She asked.

"Yep,"

"Oh, maybe when I get older if it's okay, I'll come and you can teach me how to transmute things."

"I'd like that," Ed replied but the gears in his head were turning once more in a different direction. If Roy agreed she'd be going home with them, he couldn't leave her here to be beat up and attacked by her peers. Picking on someone was one thing, trying to as that boy wanted to do to her was down right cruel. He wouldn't allow it especially if he could give her something to make her life better.

Roy smiled as they approached. "Hello,"

"Roy this is Isana, Isana this is Major General Roy Mustang." Ed said gently. The girl nodded but didn't shake Roy's hand. She just looked at him as if studying him.

"Are you his friend?" she asked.

Roy nodded, slipping his hand into his pocket. "Yes, we also work together."

"I see,"

"Isana wants to be an alchemist when she grows up Roy." Ed said trying to keep conversation going. He asked Roy with his eyes to help him.

"You do, that's a hard job. Ed can tell you all about his job with the State."

Isana pulled her hand from Ed's and placed her hands upon her hips. Standing next to Edward she only came to his elbow, she was a short child but she might hit a growth spurt as he had, though it wasn't much of one. "You're an alchemist. Mr. Ed said so, is your job hard?"

Roy smiled. "Sometimes, but I do a little different work than he does."

"All right everyone back inside, nap time." Angie called from the door.

Isana sighed. "I have to go; it was nice to meet you, good bye." With that she was running to catch up with the other children to get in line.

Roy turned to Ed. "So what did you two talk about?"

"Roy you saw didn't you?" Roy nodded. "She said that boy actually tried to remove her auto-mail."

Roy's eye brow twitched and Ed didn't know what that meant. "I take it you want to take her?"

"Is that okay?"

Roy nodded. "Yes Ed, it is. It's not like many people are going to take a kid with a prosthetic leg, people pretty much want perfect and wouldn't know how to deal with her. I didn't get a good read on her, she was a wall, but that might change once she gets used to us. We'll talk to Angie and see what's going on." He smiled. "Hey at least if this goes right she'll have someone to identify with and she's a cute kid."

Ed smiled. "Smart too from what I can tell. She remembered from memory how to draw a basic transmutation circle. Want to see it?"

Roy nodded and they walked over to take a look.

* * *

"Isana, she's a tough kid." Angie said closing her office door. "Her full name is Isana Lily Jager, she's seven and not Ameistrisian. She's from Drachma, been bounced around a lot from place to place in the beginning." She sat at her desk motioning for Ed and Roy to take the two chairs in front. 

"From Drachma, how did she get all the way here?" Roy asked a little confused. He'd not been in Drachma but surely they wouldn't send their orphaned children to Amestris.

"Well near as we know her parents were coming here, but why we don't know and she was too little to remember. I suppose the accident had something to do with that too. The train she was on apparently jumped the track or something. She was I think four at the time." She paused to lift a file from behind her and opened it. "Her parents died and she lost her leg. The medical file says she had a really gruesome wound and it got infected and they had to amputate."

"Shouldn't the medical staff have taken care of that?" Edward asked. "The infection, I mean."

Angie nodded. "I agree, however, in her case it wasn't that simple. They had to find her first. She was listed on the passenger list but it took them a long time to find her in all the mess and then she was curled up under the seat and wouldn't come out. I was told she put up a good fight too, didn't want to leave her parents and she couldn't understand anyone either. When she got here three years ago she barely spoke our language at all but some one had begun teaching her. Uh, we had a woman working here who finished the job and well Isana's really intelligent and it didn't take her long.

She smiled. "She's got quite the mouth if someone angers her enough but she's very well behaved, thoughtful, and not easily pushed the wrong way. Today she'd probably had it with Eric; he's been harassing her everyday for the last year or so. She doesn't talk that much and keeps to herself most of the time, read ever book here two or three times, helps the others with their homework sometimes if they ask her nicely.

"She's not really shy; she'll talk to you and ask questions. She's kind of got a leave me alone and I'll leave you alone attitude and she certainly doesn't want much at all. She rarely asks for anything at all unless she needs it and then she waits until the last minute."

"Does she still know her native language?" Roy asked. Having a bilingual child would be interesting and he would like to learn from her. It might help should they have another dispute with Drachma again.

Angie smiled. "Oh yes, she'll say something here and there in Drachman," She chuckled. "She likes to answer questions or tell some of other kids something in that language then she smiles at the confusion. It's her way of having a little fun. Uh she gets along great with other kids so long as they don't harass her about her leg-"

"Oh I really don't think that will be a problem. My sister-in-law is an auto-mail mechanic, she makes mine." Ed said with a smile. "Her kids are familiar with it and my niece looks to be following in her mother's footsteps."

Angie's eyes brightened. "Oh good, Isana's gotten taller, even if you don't take her I'd like the name so I can get her leg adjusted. The last one who did it I don't think did it right, but I'm not sure and Isana never complains so it's not like I really know one way or the other."

Roy sat forward. "Angie, would it be possible to talk to Isana away from everyone else? I would like to see if she'd be comfortable living with us."

Angie frowned. "Uh yes, I can arrange that. Roy it will be hard to tell, she's pretty straight forward, but at the same time she says little."

"That's okay," Ed replied.

Angie nodded getting up. "I'll just go get her then."

Roy glanced at Ed when the door closed. "So still nervous?"

Ed shook his head. "No, I want to get her out of here and away from that idiot. I don't care where she's from or what happened, she needs something else. She needs to breathe."

"I agree," he smiled taking his hand. "I didn't think it was going to be this easy really, I thought we'd be looking for awhile. I think she'll do just fine."

"Are you plotting again?" Ed asked.

Roy shook his head. "No, this is about her and us, not about me and my job. I would like to learn from her, the language, but it's not necessary and I'll be happy with that as it is."

The door opened again and Angie came in followed by Isana who looked a little sleepy. "Here she is guys."

Roy waited until the door was closed again before speaking. "Isana, how do you feel about living with two men and no women in the house?"

Isana looked from Ed to Roy and back again. "You're married?"

"In one sense, yes." Roy replied calmly. This was sort of his own test. If she could deal with their relationship she could come home. It really was her decision at this point.

She frowned for a moment then wet her round lips. "I live with lots of people here and I suppose since you seem to know Ms. Angie if I need something that has to do with girls I can always come and ask her. It doesn't bother me if that's what you want."

Ed smiled. "So you want to come live with us from now on?"

Isana smiled. "Sure but you have to promise to teach me alchemy."

"We can do that," Roy replied. He felt as if he was making a business deal with the child not adopting her. It was a fair exchange of a sort. "We can teach you other things too."

Her smile brightened and her eyes lit up so bright Roy found himself smiling. "Really!"

"Yes," He replied. Now she was acting like a child, the child she should be, the excitement was there in her pretty eyes and it occurred to him suddenly that she might be a little like Edward in her thirst for knowledge. Even after Ed came back from that other place he'd disappeared to he still came back to work as a state alchemist, still searched for new things, still reaching for something more. That was okay, it was better than okay.

Isana looked at Angie. "I'll go with them if they want me too, you don't mind do you?"

"Good heavens no; why don't you go and pack up your things." Angie replied with a light chuckle.

"Okay," Isana said hurrying to the door. "Wait what do I tell Ms. Kathryn?"

"That you're being adopted and are finally going home." Angie replied.

"Okay, she'll come and see for herself you know that right?"

Angie nodded. "I do, hurry,"

Isana wasn't wrong to Roy's dismay. Ms. Kathryn, Angie's boss, did return with the girl to 'meet' them personally. She looked down her hooked nose at them but Roy was filling out the paperwork pushing some over to Edward to sign. "I see that what Isana says is true." She said coldly.

"Have you ever known her to lie?" Angie asked.

"No…Gentlemen tell me what makes you think you can give her a good home?"

Ed looked up frowning at the woman. "What makes you think we couldn't?"

"Ed," Roy said softly but warning him to keep his temper under control.

"Yeah, Ms. Kathryn just because I wouldn't have a new mom doesn't mean that they are any different from anyone else who walks in here." Isana said with wisdom beyond her years. "You're too picky and particular."

Roy almost smiled as she waved the old woman off as if she was only speaking nonsense and a mere nuisance.

"Isana stay out of this." Ms. Kathryn said harshly. "I am only looking out for your best interests."

Isana said something suddenly, something that made everyone in the room look up and stare even though they couldn't understand it. Then she sighed. "Look," She went over to Edward and pulled up his sleeve, showing her the auto-mail. "He says he has a leg like mine too, and they promised to teach me alchemy. They are nice and have good jobs and they must want a kid else they wouldn't be here and they picked me and no one picks me so take it as it is and get over it."

Wow, Roy thought, direct and to the point. That was refreshing and a little scary.

"She's right Kathryn and I know Major General Mustang personally," Angie said. "Mr. Elric is,"

"I know who he is." Kathryn snapped. "Isana go back to your bed, I'd like to have a talk with these two."

"I'm sure what ever you have to say can be said around her." Roy said politely. There was no way this woman was going to steal this child away from them…Steal her, they didn't even legally have her but Isana had just made it perfectly clear she wanted to go home with them. Why was it every time he and Ed wanted to do something the issue of their gender brought up? It was damned frustrating.

"Being state alchemists doesn't mean that they have good jobs Isana, it means that they have a state title. It says nothing of their character."

"Kathryn please, if you need a list of references I have them." Angie said lifting a sheet of paper.

Kathryn snatched it up and read the page. "This looks like a lot of military; I highly doubt the military would deem this…transaction appropriate. Besides the child doesn't know what she wants, she's just thrilled someone would take an interest in her."

Ed steamed in his seat but stilled when he felt a small hand rest upon his elbow. He looked down and found a pair of jade eyes looking into his. He couldn't read her in the least.

"And how do you know that?" Roy asked sitting back. "Have you asked her, I think she made it clear that she wants to go home with us?"

"Isana's-"

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here." Isana's voice said as she turned from Edward. "You didn't ask me Ms. Kathryn and I do want to go…They will be able to help me more than you ever could because they will be able understand me better than anyone else." She pointed to Ed's right hand. "I don't feel threatened. Isn't that what you always say to us? If you feel threatened don't go?"

Roy had to admit that was the best advice anyone could give a child or anyone.

Kathryn blinked a moment, her mouth moved but nothing came out for a moment more then she sighed slapping the paper down upon Angie's desk. "Isana you are too young too-"

"I am seven," she interrupted. "So what? You're fifty and-"

"Kathryn I think this would be for the best. They can care for her better than we can, they know how the auto-mail will function and can get it adjusted or repaired when she needs it. They can give her a good education as well. Wasn't it you who said you'd jump at the chance to find her a good home? Obviously the fact that these two gentlemen are still together though society frowns upon their relationship says there would be love in their house. I mean they could have lost their jobs because of their relationship but they are still together." Angie said quickly.

Kathryn hesitated a moment. "Isana says you are both state alchemists, you yourself are a Major General. What happens when you are both called to war or have to leave Isana for assignments?"

"We have plenty of people around us who would be more than willing to care for while we're away if that should happen." Roy replied deadly serious. "Edwards's brother in Resembool, a friend of mine who has a daughter of her own. Do you really think we hadn't thought of this before hand Ms. Kathryn? We didn't come to this decision lightly." Roy could understand what she was talking about, that she really was just looking out for Isana, trying to protect her and it was her job to do so, but she was grasping at straws.

The woman looked at Isana and the little girl went to her taking her hand. "Please Ms. Kathryn, I'll be really good and I really want to go with them. I would be a good friend."

Kathryn softened and knelt. "Honey they're not looking for a friend, they're looking for a daughter though I'm sure they would love to be your friend as well."

Isana shrugged. "Can't I be both?"

Roy smiled warmed by her sweet innocence. She was a beautiful child, had in her own way fought for them. That was a good start as far as he was concerned. "Of course,"

"All right I'll approve it since Isana seems to have taken to you both. She doesn't take to people easily."

"Must be the alchemy and auto-mail, those are things she has an interest in." Angie said with relief.

"Well I'll let you finish up the paper work and congratulations gentlemen." Kathryn said with a half smile. "She's a good little girl."

Roy and Edward finished up the paper work and Roy picked up the small bag of Isana's, it was a little worn and he was told it had some things for her auto-mail, some clothes, a doll, and a book. Not much for a kid really but they could fix that with time, once they found out what she liked. They already knew one thing for sure, she liked alchemy.

Ed asked her if she wanted to sit up front in the car but she politely declined and asked if the ride would be long. When they told her it would be about fifteen minutes she asked to take a nap.

Roy glanced in the rearview mirror when they pulled into the drive way of their home. Isana was out, hadn't made a sound in the least since they'd left the orphanage and it was kind of nice. He expected some questions, her to be frightened, curious. She only seemed curious and showed no fear in the least. She was theirs, they had a daughter now, they were parents and it just felt so strange, good, but strange. He was rather beside himself with it. Then again he almost couldn't wait to see what she was like, what she could and would do, and how she'd grow up. She sure would be a heart breaker, he and Ed would have to worry about boys coming around, dates in a few years and he hoped she didn't get as promiscuous as he'd been.

Edward sighed. "You just going to sit there staring at her?"

"No,"

"Having second thoughts?" Ed asked in a half whisper.

"Hell no," Roy replied leaning over. "You haven't said much."

Ed smiled glancing back. "I don't want to wake her up. She's gorgeous did you see her eyes Roy?"

Roy nodded and kissed Ed's cheek. "I did, green, Al's favorite color."

Ed nodded "Yeah and so light. But there's something there in them that worries me."

"She lit up," Roy replied. "I saw it too, but she lit up it will just be our job to make sure she stays that way." He smirked. "You'll get the door?"

Ed nodded and pulled the keys from the ignition then got out of the car as quietly as he could.

Roy followed and opened the back door then gently lifted Isana out. She really wasn't that heavy at all, not as heavy as he'd expected her to be. She only woke long enough to put her arms around his neck, her head upon his shoulder, and he grabbed her bag, closing the door.

Roy lay her down in her room, upon her bed while Edward unlaced her shoes and removed them. Then they tucked her in. "Do you think she's had lunch?"

"Ed it's after four, shouldn't you be worrying about dinner instead?"

Ed nodded. "Probably, want me to cook."

"You want to her to choke her first night with us?"

Ed's eyes narrowed. "Shut up, I'm not that bad."

"Right," Roy replied with a smile. "So you going to call Al or should I?"

Ed beamed and hurried from the room. Roy lingered a moment almost afraid to touch her. He didn't know how she'd react to being touched. Angie had told him some kids embraced their new parents, some shied away until they were comfortable or never got used to it at all. Still he reached down and brushed her black bangs from her face.

This was going to be a whole new experience for him. He didn't really have to raise Ed and Al, they did it on their own for the most part, but Isana, she'd need more, they would have to do more and they would have a long road ahead of them. He and Edward had talked about all the possible problems, they'd even talked to their friends and family and just like always everyone backed them up, willing to lend a helping hand. Isana wouldn't want for much in the way of people accepting her and caring for her.

* * *

Roy looked up from the evening paper as the faint pat of feet sounded, one metal, one flesh, approached the kitchen. They were too light to be Edwards's feet, besides Edward was cooking dinner, the only safe thing he could cook, pasta. It so strange and warming to hear it, knowing it was their daughters. Suddenly she appeared around the arch way looking straight at him. "I didn't mean to over sleep." She said softly. 

Roy smiled and motioned to a chair beside him at the table. "That's fine,"

She came over as Edward turned around. "How did you sleep?" Ed asked. "Was the bed comfortable, were you warm enough?" Her eyes grew wide.

"Ed calm down,"

"Well-"

"It was fine, I slept just fine, thank you Mr. Ed."

Ed frowned. "You can call me Ed."

"Or shorty,"

Ed glared. "Who are you calling so short he has to stand on a ladder just to see over a desk!"

Isana blinked a moment then giggled covering her mouth. Both of them looked at her in surprise. This was normal for them, this teasing but she was new to it and Roy found a good sign that she was laughing and not running to hide from Ed's outburst.

"He does that," Roy said apologetically.

"You start it, so Isana are you hungry?"

Isana nodded. "Yes,"

Ed smiled. "I'll show you around the house after dinner and Winry, that's my sister-in-law, she'll be calling to talk to you. Is that okay?"

"About what?" Isana asked.

"Your auto-mail, she's a mechanic, made mine. She wants to know how yours is holding up."

Isana looked down at her leg. "It's working fine."

"No slowness or resistance at the knee?" Ed asked.

Isana shook her head. "No, I keep oiled up and taken care of, but I'll talk to her if you want me too."

"You don't have too if you don't want too." Roy said softly. Winry might be persistent but he wouldn't let anyone push Isana into anything, she needed time to adjust just as much as they did.

She smiled a small smile. "I don't mind. Ed said she made his and his looks perfect, moves right so she must know what she's doing. My last leg didn't move right at all and half the time I was dragging my foot or my knee locked up and Ms. Angie and Ms. Kathryn nearly had a fit."

Ed shuddered. "Well with Winry around you won't have to worry about that any more unless she forgets a screw and your arm falls useless, but she hasn't let that happen again. And if she did with you I'd hit her with a wrench."

"Huh?" Isana asked.

"Your aunt is quick tempered when Ed doesn't keep his auto-mail in near perfect condition." Roy translated. "Something you might want to watch out for."

Isana nodded. "Okay, will she be mad at the scratches on mine?"

Roy sighed. "Probably, but I don't think she'll be mad at you, at least not for very long. She'll snap and mutter but she'll fix it. Unless there is a problem with it you probably won't see her for awhile. She and your uncle live in Resembool, do you know where that is?"

Isana shook her head. "Somewhere out east of here."

Roy nodded. "Right, I'll show you a map later."

"You will?" She asked, her eyes lighting up again.

Roy smiled. So the kid liked to look at maps huh, or maybe she'd never seen one before… Never the less he'd show her. He'd show her almost anything she wanted to see if she lit up like that.

Ed finished dinner and placed it upon the table. Then he took his seat with a smile. "There you go, if you want more I'll get it for you."

Isana smiled. "I can get it,"

"Okay," Ed replied as Roy set his paper aside and lifted his fork.

They ate quietly for a while before Isana spoke up breaking the silence. "Do I have to call you by your first names?"

Roy shook his head. He knew that question was bound to come up he just didn't expect it to be so soon. "No, what do you want to call us?"

She frowned thinking a moment. "Is it okay if I call you Dad? I know it's soon and I have a Dad already even though he died, but I don't think he would mind."

"You can call us what ever you want Isana." Ed replied.

"It might get confusing if I called you both that…"

"We'll figure it out," Roy replied. "We don't have to figure it all out today…" He frowned for a moment. "Did you ever go to school?"

She nodded. "Yeah, or rather we have teachers come during the week in the mornings. Where will I go now?"

"I'm not sure. For now I wouldn't worry about it. I've got a friend who will help us figure that out. Wouldn't you like to settle in first before attacking school?" Roy asked. She shrugged and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to fall behind." She replied. "I mean I'm not really behind, Mr. Thompson said I was ahead of the other kids my age but I still don't want to fall back."

"A head, how far?" Ed asked.

"He said I was supposed to be in the second grade but I was in his fourth grade reading class and math class."

Roy was surprised. Two years ahead… good grief maybe she was like Ed. "That's really good Isana, I'll see what I can do to get you in somewhere." He began to think of one of the privet schools here in Central, the one for gifted students. She'd have to test in to it of course and be accepted and no doubt their relationship would come up, but maybe he could pull a few strings. If she really was that smart then she needed to be in a school that would challenge her mind not let it flounder and he certainly didn't want her getting bored.

Ed took a bite of food then set his fork down. "We could always home school,"

Roy snorted. "Ed be reasonable, we both work and while you are freer than I am, I think she'll need more than just alchemy, a broader range so to speak."

His lover shrugged. "I do just fine with my basic education and alchemy."

"Yes but you're a prodigy and had a chance to do more than most kids your age. She's not going to be running amuck about Amestris chasing dangerous things and getting into bad situations if I can help it."

"Good point, so school it is." Ed replied winking at Isana. "Really school's not so bad. I missed it sometimes."

"School is school." Isana replied. "It doesn't matter to me if I'm in one or home schooled. I like it though, I like books and equations."

* * *

Once dinner was finished and a little more conversation into what exactly it was she'd been learning, Ed led her around the house showing her the guest rooms, his and Roy's room, the bathrooms, the laundry room, living room, family room, and study. He said if she wanted they'd get a desk for her to put in there so she could study after school while they worked or read. He explained that sometimes Roy brought work home and he often researched here too. He made a point to tell her she could look at the alchemy books but showed her which ones he wanted her to read first and that he'd start helping her after she was settled. Isana only nodded and smiled. 

Ed caught the phone in the living room when it rang. "Hello,"

"Ed, hi, is she awake now? "Winry's voice asked.

"Yeah, don't yell and be nice I know how you get." Ed warned before passing the receiver to his daughter. His daughter, that had a nice ring to it.

Calmly she took it and pressed it against his ear. "Hello,"

Ed steered her around the side table to sit upon the sofa then sat next to her as Roy entered and took a seat in his arm chair. "No, it works okay. No Dad already asked me that." She grinned. "Do you really hit him with a wrench?"

Ed winced glancing at Roy who only smirked. But then he smiled. She called him Dad, which was thrilling to hear. It made this more concrete, it was concrete and meant that she was accepting the situation, or so it appeared. He and Roy had talked about what they would do if what ever child they took in decided they didn't want to live with them anymore. They discussed not getting attached so soon, but it was so hard not too. Isana was open, more open than he'd expected, if not a little guarded.

"Yes I do," Isana said with a hint of happiness. "I can, I never thought of that before, thank you Aunt Winry…Oh okay," There was a long pause.

Ed nudged her with his elbow. "What?"

"She went to get Uncle Al, and there's a dog barking in the back ground, she said someone was there."

Ed smiled. "That's Den, Granny's dog."

"Granny?" She asked.

"Winry's grandmother, she took care of Al and I after our Mom died, before Roy came and told us about joining the state." Ed said before he really knew what he was doing. That was too much information for her at once, too much to tell right away. He'd hoped to impart certain things slowly not all at once if she even wanted to know. She was about to ask something when she jumped.

"Hello, I'm fine how are you? I like them very much, Dad is funny, he blew up because Dad called him short. That didn't make any since really but I suppose you know who I'm talking about. I'm going to have to figure this out…"

Roy shifted in his chair. "Not tonight Isana,"

She sighed. "But it's bugging me. How are people going to know who I'm talking about if they don't know you? Don't worry I'll figure something out soon."

Ed was about to say she didn't have too and screw everyone else not important to their family and friends when she began talking again. She spoke with Alphonse for a moment longer before passing the phone to him. "He wants to talk to you now. May I go brush my teeth and get ready for bed?"

"I'll come with you," Roy said getting up.

* * *

Roy stood in the door way of Isana's room as she unbraided her long black hair. Ed was still on the phone and probably would be for awhile. When he and Al got to talking, they talked for a long time about everything. 

He pushed away from the door way and sat upon Isana's bed. "You okay with this?" he asked. She nodded, digging her hair brush out of her bag.

"Yes, thank you for adopting me. I didn't think I ever would be and didn't really plan on it." She frowned making her way over to him. "Can I tell you something?"

Roy nodded a little excited that she was talking to him like this. Was she trusting him already?

"It's a secret I haven't told anyone before and maybe it's bad, but…"

"I won't tell," Roy promised wondering what she was going to say. It would most likely surprise him as nearly everything that came from her little mouth had today.

"I think God has a sick sense of humor and don't understand him in the least," she shrugged. "But I've never met him so I suppose that's reasonable."

Roy blinked. "Uh why do you say that?"

She sighed and Roy could tell this was a conversation that was going to be too deep, too deep for someone her age to even be thinking about. She should be wondering and worrying over little things, things that pertained to children not adults. In some ways her understanding of things was nice in others… He just wanted her to be the kid she was, not try to be all grown up like Ed and Al had been. He didn't want her to hurt like they had. He wanted her to grow up like she was supposed too. Now that was funny since he and Ed weren't really normal people, and they were both male.

"Every time I want hate him for something bad he gives me something nice. I lost my leg and he sent someone with auto-mail. That hurt a lot but I could walk again. I didn't understand anyone and he sent someone who taught me how to speak your language. Then I was being moved around from place to place and he sent Ms. Kathryn who put me in one place. A shelf fell on me and busted my last auto-mail leg, the one that messed up all the time and I got a new one that works right. Then Jimmy started picking on me and I almost beat him up today and then you and Ed came to bring me home. I mean does he like to torture people?"

Roy didn't know how to answer that as he wasn't very religious in the first place and this was something he defiantly didn't want her to think about.

"I don't know what happened to your eye or to Ed's arm and leg and I don't care, it doesn't matter to me at all, but did good things come after all that happened? Are we supposed to let bad things happen before the good things come?"

Roy had to really think here a moment before answering. The wrong answer could lead her in the wrong direction and there was no way he was going to lie to her. On one hand the kid had a point. It did seem that after bad things happened good things happened, he often remembered wondering if he'd ever get a break and then he would and everything would be nice, or something good would happen. Hell Ed came back and came to him, told him he loved him after five years of Roy wondering, miserable for not telling him how he felt in the first place; feeling like he'd lost his chance too.

He smiled. "You know I think it's like Alchemy Isana, the first law of alchemy is equivalent exchange, do you know what that is?" She shook her head. "To obtain, something of equal value must be lost, or as Ed has said you can't get something from nothing. So maybe it's a matter of letting the bad be the something you give up so the something good that happens be the something you obtain." Oh he hoped he was explaining this right. He smiled taking her hair brush from her hand. "But you know you don't have to wait around for something bad to happen for something good to happen, that's just one theory. Plenty of good things happen with out anything bad happening."

She nodded. "Yeah but then don't you have to pay for them later?"

Roy sighed. This was kind of difficult. He motioned with his finger for her to turn around and she obeyed. Gently he lifted her hair brush and began to run it through her hair. It was soft and smooth, well taken care of and looked like it had just been trimmed. "Not always and sometimes equivalent exchange doesn't apply, but in most cases I've found that it does."

"Okay that makes since but I still think he has a sick since of humor."

"Who does?" Ed asked entering the room.

"God," Roy replied.

Ed shrugged. "Don't believe in one,"

"You don't?" Isana asked.

Ed shook his head. "And if I did he'd be a bastard." His eyes grew wide as if he'd suddenly realized what he'd said.

Isana giggled. "You don't have to hold your tongue around me, I've heard it before."

Ed shook his head. "No, I don't want you picking up any bad habits from me."

"Well what if I say something rude in Drachman, unless you know it you wouldn't know what I'm saying anyway."

"Isana I was wondering if you could teach it to me." Roy said.

She turned around smiling and nodded. "Sure, it's easy," she frowned. "Well for me it is and Mrs. Smith still comes or came by to talk to me in it so I wouldn't loose it. She said if you don't use something then you lose it and if I ever wanted to go back to Drachma I'd need it."

"Do you want to?" Ed asked.

"No," she replied. "But I wasn't going to tell her that, she's from there and always talked about it."

Roy turned her around and finished her hair, tossing the brush to Edward. "Okay are you ready for bed now?"

Isana nodded and crawled under the covers. "It's eight right?"

Roy pulled out his pocket watch and looked. "A little after, you know you could stay up another hour if you wanted."

She bit her lower lip. "You wouldn't be able to get me up. Ms. Angie said I was a zombie if she let me stay up too late." She frowned. "What's a zombie?"

Roy smiled. "Some fabled creature. It's not real, though Fury, one of my staff would argue that, but he believes in such nonsense."

"And you believe in facts and science."

Roy nodded. "Right,"

"And Ed doesn't believe in God so he believes in science and fact too."

"I think you've got it." Roy replied.

"But what do you believe?" Ed asked suddenly.

Isana lay down. "I believe in a god but I believe in fact and I don't think that's a bad thing."

"Personal preference and not a wrong one; don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Roy said tucking her in. "Sometimes you have find your own answers to the more complicated things."

"Okay, good night," she said softly.

"Good night, if you need anything we'll be up for awhile, then down the hall." Roy informed her.

"Night kiddo," Ed said ruffling her hair. She frowned and smoothed her hair down but smiled waving to them as they left.

* * *

"Wow," Ed breathed as he sat down in the living room. "Winry and Al seem to like her. Pinako says she'll call but today she was dealing with a customer and the kids are already asking about her. Winry says Trent won't shut up and has managed to get Cindy riled up about this too, but Cindy's so much like Al, quieter." 

Roy nodded. "I know, but let's let Isana settle in before throwing her at them. They are younger than she is, I don't think she won't be able to handle them, I just want to give her a little time."

"Sure, Al said the same thing, what with Trent and all." He drummed his fingers on the sofa arm as Roy sat beside him. "So what brought up that discussion that I walked in on?"

Roy rubbed his face. Isana told him in confidence and he didn't want to betray that in the least, but this was something Ed needed to know so he could be better prepared later on should it come up with him. "Uh, well she said it was a secret…but," And he relayed the entire conversation to Ed.

Ed sat thoughtfully for a moment. "You know I didn't start thinking like that really until after my mom died. She'll be okay; she's got us now right?"

Roy smiled, warmed that Ed was so happy with this situation. It was so odd for him to be so optimistic but it was becoming a habit of his over the last year or so, mostly when he was really happy. "Yeah, you like her."

Ed nodded. "What's not to like, so far and not that I'm expecting to find anything not to like, she's a very likeable little person. She says what she means. I like that."

Roy nodded. "It's like you've just found your best friend in that department. Where does that leave me?" He gave Ed a pouting look.

"Right here with us. Are you worried she'll be more mine than yours?"

Roy shook his head. "Not at all, hadn't even crossed my mind."

Ed gave him a relieved smile. "So could I take the day off and take her to get some new clothes, the one's she's got look a little big and worn out."

"I noticed that too and I don't care, it's not like I have anything for you to do right now other than filing. Are you still working on that theory into mechanics and alchemy?"

"Yeah, I talked to Al about it tonight and he's interested, started fading out on the phone so I told him to call if he comes up with anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Ed turned around as Roy followed Isana into the kitchen. The child did depict a zombie in some respects, her hair was mussed, her night gown wrinkled, her eyes half open, and with out Roy she would have walked right into the door frame, then again into her chair. She needed something to wake her up; they had a lot to do today.

He watched Roy yawn as he poured himself a cup of coffee. That was it! He was a little like her in the mornings with out his first cup of coffee, that would get her going. Quickly he snatched the cup right out Roy's hands and placed it in front of Isana. "Hey," Roy grumbled. "That's mine,"

Ed waved him off picking up the small sugar bowl and spooned some into it for Isana. "Edward I don't think giving her coffee is going to be a good idea. She'll wake up on her own, let her-"

"We've got too much to do today." Ed interrupted pushing the cup toward Isana. She merely looked at it then at him. "Drink up kiddo,"

"Ed, what are you going to do if she crashes later?"

"She can take a nap," He replied getting up. "Now what do you want for breakfast?"

Isana lifted her arms weakly taking the cup in her hands. "Food. What is this it smells funny?"

"Coffee, it's good for you." Ed replied, scratching the base of his pony tail. "That's vague."

Roy snorted. "Not really," Isana sighed and took a drink. Oh the look on her face was priceless disgust and he had to bit his tongue not to laugh. But she drank it, all of it as Ed rattled about pulling things from the cupboard.

"Ewww, why do adults drink that?" She asked.

"To wake up, you're awake now aren't you?" Roy asked taking his seat next to her.

She nodded. "After that who wouldn't be?"

Roy chuckled and told Edward to sit down.

"But I was,"

"I'll make it. You should tell Isana what you've planned for her to do today since you've attacked her with coffee."

"I didn't attack her with it." Ed bit flopping down in his chair.

Roy smirked. "No?" He got up and began to finish up what Ed had been about.

Ed ran though what they were going to do, told her she needed to hurry because once Roy was ready to go they had to go. Isana nodded then frowned when Roy set a glass of milk in front of her. Before either of them could say anything she was at the refrigerator tugging it open. Ed turned in his chair. "What's wrong want something else to drink?"

"No, I just have to do something," She replied coming back to the table and dragging a chair across the floor. Ed hated that sound and gritted his teeth as it screeched along. Still he was curious and watched her climb upon it and pull something of the top shelf, hop down, run to the table and pour chocolate syrup, not a lot, into her glass. Then she put everything back and climbed back into her chair. Then she stirred it up and sighed. "Better,"

"You like chocolate milk?" He asked.

Isana nodded. "Yes, it's the only way Ms. Angie could get me to drink milk in the first place and I fought her on this too. It's much better, want to try it?"

Ed shook his head. "No way, I hate milk."

"Do you like cheese and ice cream?" She asked after a moment.

"Yeah," Ed replied "But that's different."

"No it's not. Its milk with something in it or changed. So you do like milk just not straight."

Roy smiled and Ed could tell he was doing his best to keep his damned mouth shut. The bastard was laughing at him! He could just see it. "You should try it Ed."

"Shut up," Ed snapped reaching for her glass. "I'm only doing this for you kid."

Isana grinned. "Aw make me feel all special."

Ed glared then took a drink. It wasn't bad at all, actually it was really good. Damn it! He gave it back to her. "Fine it's good; you win now how about some damned food before you're late."

Roy nodded and set down their breakfast.

* * *

As it stood Isana was ready before the both of them, wearing what Ed thought was the drabbest gray dress he'd ever seen. Her hair was braided once again and she stood by the door waiting patiently, quietly, and reached for his hand when they approached. He smiled down at her noticing that one of her shoes was untied. With out a word he knelt down to tie it like he had Al's a long time ago. "There,"

"Sorry, I guess I forgot that one, you said to hurry."

"You did Ed," Roy agreed picking up his briefcase and keys. "Come on,"

"You want to sit in front today?" Ed asked as Roy opened the door.

"No," she replied. "That's your spot and I like the back seat."

Roy dropped them off on a corner near Head Quarters making sure Ed had cab fare to get home. They had discussed keeping her away from HQ for awhile, just long enough to let some people who had heard and weren't comfortable with it settle down least they say something to upset Isana. Roy did mention pulling rank and threatening people if they hurt her, but Ed reasoned that he couldn't use his rank all the time and eventually they would probably have to deal with someone somewhere saying something. Their friends, Roy's subordinates could come over and meet her for now though that too would be delayed since they felt and took advice to let her get used to them first.

* * *

Ed sighed looking at Isana from across the table at the small café they decided to take lunch at. She had barely spoken at all this morning, was more watchful than anything else. Angie had warned them about that, saying Isana was the observant type. The damn kid noticed things he didn't and it was kind of creepy the way her eyes would dart around like a hawks searching out her prey, but she wasn't a hawk she was a little girl.

He also noticed that she didn't really eat that much, oh she finished all of her food, but didn't want too much at all just a sandwich and water. She didn't even want a cookie.

"So having fun or are you bored?" He asked breaking the silence.

She smiled, her green eyes glittering. "I like spending time with you Dad."

Ed couldn't help but smile as he was warmed once again to his inner core. "Good, so when you're done you want to go to the book store and get a book or two?"

"Sure, does it matter if it's one I've already read?"

"No,"

"Okay because there was this one I read at the orphanage that I really liked. It was about this unicorn and a sheep and the sheep wanted to be like the unicorn but that's all I'm going to tell you because if I said anymore it would ruin it for you if you wanted to read it."

"A sheep that wants to be a unicorn… a kid's book right?" He asked and she nodded. "I think I will, or you could read it to me."

She frowned biting her lower lip. "Like a bed time story?"

"If you want, I'll listen."

"You'll have to sit up and not fall asleep it's got pictures too."

"Okay, you about ready? We've got one more place to go before we hit the bookstore."

Isana sighed. "Another dress shop?"

Ed nodded. "Yes, you didn't pick out very much and you'll need something nice, lucky for you Winry drags me to take your cousin Cindy shopping and please pick something that isn't black, red, or green."

"But I like those colors."

"What about purple, you're a girl shouldn't you like pink or something yellow?"

Isana smirked sitting back. That was such a Roy thing to do. Was she really picking up on their habits and facial expressions so soon?

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She nodded. He sighed getting up.

"I do like purple, dark purple and lavender but I don't really like pink and I certainly don't like yellow it's too bright."

Ed shook his head. "You're just not normal."

"No, but neither are you," she replied slipping out of her chair and picking up her mess.

Ed stopped her hands. "You can leave it, they'll take care of it and what do you mean I'm not normal?"

She giggled. "You're just not but I like you so what does it matter?"

"Good point," he breathed picking up the two small bags of purchases they'd made this morning. It was so weird having a little one around, one that was his and Roy's, but it was nice, really nice.

As they walked out of the café Isana tugged upon his shirt sleeve. "Dad?"

"Huh?"

"Can we go see Daddy at work before we go home?"

Ed stopped and looked down at her. "Are you sure you want to do that? There will be a lot of strange people there."

Isana nodded. "Yeah, is his office big, it's where you work too right?"

Ed nodded. "Well if you really want to go we can…Hmm maybe we could stick around until after he gets off duty."

"Is it okay if I go up there?" She asked.

Ed frowned. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because Ms. Kathryn and other people like her have a problem with you and Daddy being together, how will they react to me?"

Ed's shoulders dropped and he knelt. "Listen up kiddo, anyone who says anything to you that hurts, you come tell me and I'll take care of it. There are rude people at Head Quarters but there are a lot of really nice people, people we work with directly. You're our daughter now any one who says otherwise is an idiot okay?"

She nodded and gave him a hug, wrapping her little arms around his neck. "Thank you Dad."

"Hey don't go getting teary eyed on me now, we still have to finish shopping and I don't want to have to explain to Roy why you were crying. He might get upset and he's got a set of gloves that are dangerous."

Isana pulled away with the most bewildered expression. "Gloves? How are gloves dangerous?"

Ed smiled. "He's the Flame Alchemist, kind of not been practicing much, but when he snaps with these gloves on they make a spark, from there he manipulates the oxygen density in the air to make a flame. The gloves are made of ignition cloth, something I guess he came up with."

"That's really neat, doesn't he use a circle though?" she asked as they began walking again.

Ed nodded. "It's on the back of the gloves, usually the right one but once he pulled a fast one on me in East City and had a left one just like it on. I almost shit my pants. I really thought I had him, taken away his advantage."

"What were you doing?" She asked curiously.

"I was due for assessments for my state certification. I chose to challenge him to a mock battle, it was a way to get at him, but that's when I thought I thought I really didn't like his pompous ass." Oh that could be taken literately and he glanced nervously at Isana. She smiled nodding.

"And who won you or Daddy?"

"Neither, we had a stale mate, a tie."

"Oh, but you love each other now." She said taking his hand. "I bet it was really messy with all that fire. Did you have to run fast? What did you do to him?"

"Right we do, very much. It was a mess, a mess we had to clean up…" Ed thought remembering it and smiled. He told her the tale of their little mock battle leaving the philosopher's stone and Dr. Marcho out of it, but he told her about Al and the cat.

"Well where's the cat now?"

"I don't know I didn't make him keep it, we left it on someone's porch in a nice little carriage. Al and I couldn't take it with us or it would get hurt or lost."

"Oh, well maybe he or she has met another cat and had kittens and is just fine because you took care of it for awhile. What happened to the dog?"

Ed smiled. "Lt. Hawkeye took him. You might see him if Riza is in with Roy today. Sometimes she visits him from her office. She's not a lieutenant anymore, she's a Brigadier General and her husband Havoc is a Lieutenant Colonel."

"I don't understand what that means."

Ed nodded and took a deep breath as he steered her into the dress shop Winry and Cindy loved to visit. It was an expensive place but if they needed to go to some state function and she could be brought along, she needed something really nice. "Okay, I'll explain the ranking system while you look for something."

"Purple?" She asked.

"Anything but black, red, or green." He replied.

Isana, the smart child that she was, nodded and it didn't take her long at all, though the dress was pretty plain. Ed had come to terms with the fact that she didn't seem to like anything too frilly and was actually quite modest. But the dress she picked out was pretty. He made her try it on as she was short like him, thank god, and sometimes the hems dragged the floor. He could fix that himself with a needle and thread.

* * *

Roy sat behind his desk setting his pen down as Riza eased upon the sofa beside Havoc. "Hawkeye, shouldn't you be taking it easy?"

"The stairs won't kill me sir," she replied with a smile.

Roy arched an eyebrow as Havoc sighed. The poor man was so twitchy about his wife and her condition. She was only six months pregnant but ever since Havoc had been told he'd been fussy, really fussy about her taking it easy, asking her when she was going to take maternity leave, getting her to eat nothing but healthy food, no junk, and he'd even cut down on his smoking. It was amazing and wonderful to see. At some point Riza had threatened him at gun point telling him to calm down but Roy couldn't remember how long ago that was.

"You're lucky Sir, you don't have to deal with this."

"No I just have Edward." Roy replied.

"How is everything going? Did you find a child yet?" Riza asked.

"Oh didn't you hear honey, they got a little girl yesterday. Her name is Isana uh,"

"Jager," Roy supplied proudly. "She's seven and pretty smart if I do say so."

"You found one and have her home already I thought it would take more time." Riza said surprised. "How is she adjusting?"

Roy sat back. "Well I'm not exactly sure, sometimes it's hard to read her but she seems okay and that's not just wishful thinking. She's intelligent, pretty, straight forward and did I mention smart? She wants to be an alchemist. You know she actually stood up for me and Ed in the office yesterday, in her own way. The director of the orphanage wasn't sure about us."

"Because of the gender issue I assume?" Riza said.

"Yes, but Isana doesn't seem to mind in the least. I think part of that had to do with that she can identify with Ed."

"Identify?"

"She has an auto-mail leg." Roy replied. "I over heard part of her conversation with Edward, of course he told me but at first she didn't know why Ed was even talking to her, she said people didn't want her because of it." He smiled. "They are missing out but it's fortuitous for us. There are some things that bother me, something she said and asked about last night that I'm sworn to secrecy not to tell. She uh…" He rubbed his chin. "She's just a kid but she comprehends a lot more and has some thinking of an adult. Some of the things she's said just don't sound like they should come from a seven year old."

"So you like her?"

"Like her?" Havoc asked. "Honey he's been talking about her all morning. Did you know she got Ed to drink milk?"

"You're kidding?" Riza asked. "That is surprising. How did she manage that?"

Roy smirked. "She put chocolate syrup in it. Apparently she doesn't like milk either. She cornered him on the fact that cheese and ice cream are made from milk. I think mostly it was her getting back at him for telling her to drink coffee. That was interesting; I didn't know a child's face could contort in that fashion."

Riza smiled. "So you said she was intelligent and likes alchemy."

"Yes, she drew a transmutation circle from memory for Ed. Some one went to the orphanage sometime last year and used a basic array to make toys for the kids. It was a pretty good array for someone who had only seen it once, near perfect. Also she mentioned that one of the teachers who comes in put her in his fourth grade reading and math classes. I'd like to see where I can get her in school, somewhere where she won't be bored and I don't think a regular school will do."

"Have you tested her yourself?" Riza asked.

Roy shook his head. "No, I thought about it. I talked to Angie this morning and it's true, Isana was making the best grades."

"Looks like you've got another prodigy on your hands. How's Ed handling it?"

"He's happy; right now he's taking her out shopping. He didn't like her clothes. Of course he doesn't know this and I'll break out my gloves if you tell him but Isana wasn't all that thrilled about going shopping, but she said that she wanted to spend time with him so she'd go. She apparently likes her clothes just fine."

"Why didn't Ed like them?" Havoc asked.

"They were a little worn, and she's so tiny they didn't really fit her right. I just hope he doesn't run her ragged today." Roy replied there was a knock upon his door. "Come in,"

The door opened and he expected to see someone in uniform not Isana. What in the world was she doing here and where was Edward. He should be behind her. "May I come in?" she asked.

Roy nodded sitting forward. She smiled and left the door half running toward him. She stopped and tugged upon his sleeve. He turned in his swivel chair to give her his full attention and was shocked when she climbed upon his lap and gave him a hug. "Missed you,"

He smiled. "I missed you too, where's Edward?"

"He's talking to some really big man named Alex down the hall and told me to go on ahead. That man was strange he gave me hug and squeezed the air out of my lungs. Does he always do that?"

Roy nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Isana looked around the room. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were in a meeting." She began to slip off of Roy's lap but he held her still.

"We were just talking, Isana this is Brigadier General Riza Hawkeye and her husband Lieutenant Colonel Jean Havoc. Guys this is Isana."

"Hey kid," Havoc said with a wave and a smile. "I hear you got the boss to drink milk."

"It's nice to meet you Isana." Riza said.

Isana nodded. "It's nice to meet you too. I didn't get him too he just did it. I think he was humoring me." She smiled. "Are you going to have a baby Mrs. Hawkeye?"

Riza smiled. "Yes I am,"

"Congratulations," Isana said happily.

"Thank you,"

"Roy we have to talk about your daughter." Ed huffed coming in and slamming the door.

Isana giggled covering her mouth.

Roy blinked a moment as Ed set the four small bags down. He had thought there would be more. "My daughter?"

Ed pointed at her. "I don't know what to do with her; you have to convince her to make different color choices. She's going to look like she's coming or going to a funeral and she won't listen to me and wear pink like little girls are supposed to."

"He's just upset because the bookstore owner thought he was my older brother." Isana said. "And we already had this talk. I don't like pink or yellow." She sighed. "Yellow is too bright and washes me out."

Roy caught Riza trying to hide a smile and well she managed to some extent but Havoc didn't, Havoc was snickering and got Ed's infamous death glare. "You look nothing alike, but I suppose since you were both together and you're both short-"

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!"

Isana buried her face in his uniform, her small body shaking and her laughter muffled. She loved it when Ed blew up from short comments and it was nice to see.

"So she has nothing but black clothing I assume?"

Ed simmered down. "No there's red and green too and one purple dress."

"Well then I don't think she'll look like she's coming or going to a funeral. If she likes them what does it matter?"

"She did that thing you do when I tried to get her to try on something white." Ed muttered.

Roy's eye brow arched. "What thing?"

"That annoying thing that smirk eyebrow snort thing you do. Have you been teaching her things with out me?"

"No," Roy replied as Isana lifted her head. "So what are you doing here, I thought-"

"Isana wanted to come and see you and where we work."

"Run into any problems?" Roy asked seriously.

"Does Alex manhandling her in a giant hug count?" Ed asked.

Roy thought about it and shook his head. "I'll take that as a no, good. So what's the plan?"

Ed flopped down on the other side of Riza giving her a smile. "Mind if we stick around here until you get off duty?"

Roy looked at his daughter. "Is that what you want to do, it can get awfully boring."

"I'll be quiet," she replied and to demonstrate she whispered.

"I don't doubt that, but do you want too?" She nodded. "Fine by me."

"What do you have to do?"

"Paperwork, its mind numbing." He replied. "But I have to do it."

"Can I help?" She asked eagerly.

Roy smirked. "Well can you forge my signature?"

"Roy Mustang you are not teaching that girl to do that." Riza snapped. "Am I going to have to have my work brought up here and hold a gun to your head just to make sure you work?"

"You hold a gun to his head?" Isana asked.

"She has in the past." Ed snickered.

Roy sighed. "Then no Isana, it looks like I'm on my own today. Edward, why don't you head over to the library and pick up a book for her to read."

"She's got one, something about a unicorn and a sheep." Ed replied.

"Huh?" Roy asked.

"I know they don't really exist and you believe in fact but I really like the story." Isana said lifting her hand to her face. She bit a finger nail.

"It's a fictional story there's nothing wrong with that. When I was little I used to read stories about dragons." Roy said with a smile. "Go get it, I can spare some more time."

Isana frowned. "But Zombies,"

Roy chuckled. "That's not exactly the same. You'll be able to meet, Falman, Fury and Breda when they return from lunch and then all you have to do is ask them about vampires or werewolves and you'll understand."

"Okay," She replied and slipped off his lap. Ed fished the small book out for her and she came back handing it to him. "Dad told me about what you did in East City, how did you hide your glove from him?"

Roy looked up at Edward and he shrugged. "One thing led to another, I'll tell you when we get home."

"I had it in my pocket the whole time." He replied, patting his leg. She climbed upon his lap again.

"Weren't you worried you burn him?" she asked.

Roy smirked. "Not really he runs pretty fast when he's running for his life."

"I'll have to see this," She replied. "Him running not you trying to torch him, though someday I would like to see you transmute if that's okay?"

Roy nodded. "Someday… what else did he tell you?"

Isana smiled. "He explained the ranking system between alchemists and non alchemists and how people got promotions."

"Jeeze chief what a way to bore your kid." Havoc muttered.

"It wasn't boring at all. It's like school in a way you pass one grade and get moved up to another."

"I didn't tell her that she came up with that conclusion on her own." Ed said.

Roy nodded. "So let's see this book."

Isana lifted it. "I can't read it out loud yet, I promised Dad I would read it to him before bed and I can't tell you what it's about because it would ruin it for him."

Roy smiled. "Okay do you mind if I take a look at it?" She shook her head and leaned back resting her head upon his shoulder yawning. Roy opened the book and actually read it while Ed, Riza, and Jean talked quietly amongst themselves.

When he finished he smiled. It was a good book about friendship and sacrifices and he noticed Isana was asleep. He cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "I told you not to give her coffee, she's out now Fullmetal."

Ed shrugged. "She can sleep on the sofa,"

"Did you drag her all over town?"

"No, just a few places. She was really good and didn't run off at all, she was like glue. At one point I thought I'd lost her but she was right behind me the whole time." Ed smiled. "My mother's curse isn't playing out the way she wanted."

"What curse?" Fury asked coming in. Breda and Falman followed him and all three of them looked a little confusedly at Roy.

"That one where every mother says 'I hope you have ten children just like you,'" Ed explained. "I used to run off all the time."

"Oh," Fury replied. "My mother never said that to me." He smiled. "Is this Isana?"

Roy nodded setting her book aside. "Yes, could we keep the noise down?"

"He's domesticated," Breda gasped jokingly. "It's all down hill from here sir."

Ed sighed getting up and walking over to Roy. "I'll take her to the sofa. At least there she can lie down and you can work."

"That's what I need to be doing." Riza said pushing off the sofa, Havoc stood with her.

"I'll walk you back,"

Roy was a little reluctant to give Isana's warm sleeping form up but did it anyway. It was nice to have her sleeping in his lap, made him feel probably like Maes had when Elicia did this a long time ago. Was this what his friend had been talking about, this warm feeling, this wonderful fuzzy feeling?

Ed smiled lifting Isana into his arms. "She's so light, you notice she doesn't eat much?"

Roy nodded. "Yes unlike you."

Ed snorted and Isana stirred. "Dad?" She mumbled.

"It's okay you can sleep," Ed said softly, turning to go to the sofa. A pair of sleepy light green eyes met Roy's and he smiled. She returned it and closed her eyes. He sighed watching, Edward take a seat upon the sofa, holding their daughter while digging out a book for himself.

Isana sighed shifting until Ed let her go then lay down with her head in his lap completely oblivious to anyone else in the room and curled up. Roy thought that was cute and sat watching for a moment before finally getting back to work.

* * *

Two hours passed at the most and Isana was awake, awake and sitting up not quite with it just like this morning. Roy shook his head at Edward and Ed shrugged getting her attention. "Hey, sleep okay?"

"Mm," she mumbled curling up against his side, eyes blinking.

Roy caught the curious glances of Fury and Breda, Falman was busy filing something at the moment and out of the room. Neither of them said a word and Havoc simply sat smiling around a cigarette. Roy wondered if he should ask him to put it out but Isana didn't seem to notice, then again she was so groggy he doubted she'd notice anything unless there was an explosion.

Suddenly she tugged upon Edward's arm. "Where is the bathroom?"

"I'll take you," Ed replied softly and closed his book, setting it aside.

They were gone and back in a matter of five minutes and when they returned Isana came to him, her jade eyes expectant. Roy smiled turning so she could crawl up into his lap again. It was then she seemed to notice the three new comers, well to her at least. She didn't say anything just sat still as Roy picked up his pen again. She did point to her book which he passed to her.

Roy was surprised to observe that she read that book five times while he worked and didn't once make a peep or even move save to turn the pages. Okay either she really loved that book or she was trying her best to be good or she was bored.

He sighed, setting his document aside and rubbed her back. "Isana,"

"Hmm?" She asked looking up from her book. "Oh you want me to go sit on the sofa?"

Roy shook his head. "Not unless you want too, Fury, Falman, and Breda are back."

Isana looked toward the desks and smiled. "I know, but they're busy right now."

"Not really," Breda said. "Hi,"

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." She said politely.

Roy hid a smile as she practically squirmed to not ask a question. He knew that look she had, he'd seen it with Ed and then again with Alphonse when his body had been restored. So he asked for her. "Why don't you guys tell Isana about all that paranormal junk you're so insistent about?"

Fury perked up. "Seriously?"

"Well she's going to be an alchemist so don't be surprised if she doesn't believe it, then again she could believe it, it's up to her." Roy replied.

Isana gave him a quick hug before slipping off his lap. She smoothed down her dress and hurried over to the sofa next to Ed. "So what's a vampire?"

Roy tired to work as Falman, Breda, and Fury 'the expert' filled her in on everything from ghosts, vampires, werewolves, werecats, to zombies. It was complete nonsense to him but to a small child who had never heard of them before…Oh why did he do that? What if she had nightmares? God he was such a dumb ass to quote Edward.

"Okay Daddy," She said suddenly, startling him. "What is it about this that bothers you?"

Roy blinked a moment not expecting that from her. He sat forward resting his elbows upon his desk and lacing his fingers. "Well for one there are no vampires. There aren't any people who can disappear into the shadows, drink blood, and burn up in sunlight."

Isana nodded. "Okay I don't know anyone like that either, but why does it bother you?"

"It doesn't really, it's just not real."

"Dragons aren't real."

Roy smiled. She'd backed him into a corner so to speak. "No they aren't, but I don't believe dragon's exist. Just a fairy tale and I noticed you guys left out things like fae to tell her."

"Fae?" Breda asked. "Like fairies and elves?"

"Yes that's what Fae are," Ed replied having long since set his book aside to listen. "Sprites, brownies-"

"Brownies are food." Breda said. "I've been eating fae, does that make me some sort of cannibal?"

Havoc chuckled. "No idiot, there is the food brownie, and the mythical creature brownie. They are different."

"How was I supposed to know, it's not like I read anything about them, just what Fury passes along and that's mostly horror."

"I have a question." Isana said softly.

"What?" Ed asked.

"It's about vampires, something…" she trailed off shifting until she was turned around and sitting upon her knees to look at the group at the table. "So people think vampires are bad right?"

"Generally yes," Roy replied.

"Why?"

"Because they feed off of other people, humans." Fury replied.

Isana nodded thinking a moment then smiled. "So then humans are bad too then."

Oh Roy didn't like that grin, that grin was too plotting, too knowing, they were all about to be cornered and trapped, he could feel it. Why did he let this happen? "Sweetie, where are you going with this?"

Her jade eyes flashed excitement as she looked at him. "Well if humans eat animals, say cows, aren't they feeding off life to stay alive?"

Roy nodded.

"And vampires feed off humans to stay alive getting life from life. What makes them different from us except for what we eat and some sunlight differences?"

"Whoa are you sure she's seven?" Havoc asked.

"I'm starting to wonder." Roy mused looking at his daughter. Essentially she was just asking if they could really label vampires bad if they were only doing what nature planned for them to do, but they weren't real, they just weren't. Show him a vampire, prove to him they existed and he'd believe it.

"So?" she asked.

"You got us Isana, you can't really call vampires bad if we do the same thing a little differently to survive." Edward said patting her head.

"No one said anything about homunculi." She said and the room stilled.

Roy felt his body chill and his eye darted to Edward. "I didn't say anything," Ed took her by the shoulders, turning her around. "Who told you about homunculi?"

"Some kid at the orphanage, his parents were alchemists before they died in a car crash in a different city. Why?"

Ed smiled though it was half hearted. "Now those are real and dangerous people. I hope you never meet one, they are very mean."

"Why?"

"Because they hurt people for fun and I'd like it if you didn't mention them again, can you do that for me?"

"Ed, setting the subject off limits will only spike her curiosity." Roy said gently. He knew it would and though the memories pained him he'd tell her so she would know and thus be armed with proper knowledge. "It's part of alchemy, we might as well tell her."

"Roy," Ed warned.

Isana looked in between then and shook her head. "No don't, I don't need to know if it's a bad thing."

Ed sighed. "He's right Isana, especially since…Look a homunculus is born when an alchemist tries to bring someone they lost or just anyone back from the dead. They don't come back the same and it's important that you understand this, they don't come back the same. They aren't the people they once were." He got up and snatched a pen and blank sheet of stationary from Roy's desk.

"You know these people?" she asked.

Roy nodded. "Or knew," He watched Ed drawn out the Ouraboris tattoo and nearly shivered. He couldn't believe, never thought they would ever have to explain this too her, he didn't want too, she should never have to know about them, face them. She should be safe from them and damn it if there were still some running around he'd kill them if they ever touched her.

"Not everything made from alchemy is good." He said.

She nodded as Ed came back to her and showed her the picture. "If you ever see anyone with this mark, run and don't look back. This is important Isana these people will hurt you and not care."

Isana frowned. "Is that what they did to you and Daddy?"

"And a lot of other people we know." Ed replied. "I wish I could say there weren't any left alive, but I'm not sure and you never know when someone is going to be incredibly stupid and create one. Most people don't know it's what they are doing, they are just trying to bring back someone they cared about, but it's illegal alchemy and always turns out for the worst. The price is too much and it's better to just let the one's lost go."

"You think I want to bring back my parents?" She asked seriously.

"Do you?" Ed asked.

Isana shook her head. "No," she sighed. "I couldn't take them from heaven where they're happy. And if they would only come back to hurt people, I know that's not what they would have wanted." She smiled then and took his hand. "I miss a lot them but I've got you and Daddy now. I'm not alone any more and if I see a homunculus I'll just come find you or Daddy."

He was touched, proud, and so very glad she had enough sense to listen. It was odd and it seemed that she was telling them not to worry, calming them with her words and smile. Talk about one amazing kid and she was theirs. Roy smiled despite the old ache. In telling her this they got something in return, her trust to make things better, her acceptance of the situation, and admittance of care in the smallest of ways. It was so soon, so very soon and he was glad for it.

Roy smiled. "Anything else you want to know about?"

Isana nodded. "Tons of stuff and probably more I don't know that I want to know but you have to work now so we can go home…and I don't want to talk about anything else that's sad or hurtful to anyone. Not today anyway."

If there was ever any motivation Roy needed to get his work done so he could go home it was first Edward and now Isana. He smiled. "Okay I'll hurry," The two smiles he got in return would have lasted him a whole week in that they were happy and bright. Ed's was enough to sooth him, Isana's made the pain disappear. Who needed to fret over homunculi and the past when he had so much right here and now?

* * *

Ed and Isana came up with a compromise in where they sat in the car. At least that's what Ed thought, Isana was humoring him a little. Roy knew that and bit back a smile as she climbed in the front to be sandwiched in between them. "Really kiddo, it's a better view of the city from up here."

Isana shrugged. "If you say so,"

"I say so," Ed returned, tossing the bags into the back seat before sitting down and closing the door. He sighed, draping an arm over her shoulders. "We don't have to send her to school yet do we?"

Roy shook his head. "No I still have to find one. Gracia said she'd help. So when we get home I want to see these clothes."

Ed nodded. "You will. I have to alter some of them."

"I thought the point of this whole outing today was to find clothes that fit her properly."

Ed nodded as Roy started the car. "It was, but some of them are a little long."

"I like them long." Isana said softly and it was almost as if she was afraid to voice her opinion.

"They drag the ground kiddo, I promise to only take them up enough not to do that. I talked her into some play clothes too. She's got one pair of pants and a shirt."

"And you got,"

"Yes I made sure to get undergarments. Thankfully she knew what to get and helped me out there."

"Anything else besides a book and clothes?" Roy asked.

Ed shook his head. "Nope, she said she didn't need anything else and about bit my head off when I tried to protest."

"I don't," She replied as they pulled out of the head quarter's parking lot. "I have everything I've ever wanted or needed."

Roy nodded. "Are you sure?"

Isana nodded. "Yep, why am I supposed to have something I don't know about?"

Roy smirked as he hit the path home. "Well depends, don't you play with toys?"

"I have a doll. I also have what Ms. Kathryn calls a hyper active imagination." She replied. "She said she thought I was going crazy because I talk to my self, then she said she realized I wasn't when she heard names from a book she read me." She shifted in the seat. "But I don't play pretend that much so you don't have to worry."

Roy sighed. Damn it, Gracia was right, kids do pick up on the strangest things and Isana had picked up on that he was one for reality and fact and now was afraid to step out of that boundary. He'd have to watch himself more carefully. "I don't mind at all. I used to play pretend with a lot of my friends when I was little, did you Ed?"

"Al, Winry, and I did it all the time. We used to play mostly by the river. Mason, that's a man who is a shop hand to my Alchemy teacher Izumi Curtis, he used to play with Al and I until our studies got in the way. It was a lot of fun. I'm sure if he came for a visit he'd play with you too."

Roy winced at the name, the woman was frightening, he remembered meeting her the first time then again after Edward came back. She stared him down like she'd chop him up in to tiny slivers of meat. As soon as she found out he and Ed were lovers, she nearly leapt at them both. But in her own way she accepted it. It wasn't that she thought he'd turned Ed gay it was that she was worried about Ed and didn't like Military. But oddly enough now the woman was very nice, talked him on several occasions like he was a long time friend. He supposed it took her getting to know that he wasn't a typical military officer and really loved Ed for her to warm up to him.

Sige followed his wife, but he never really seemed to have a problem with him in the least, it was hard to tell really. If he thought Fuher Bradley had been a wall Sige was a dam. Mason was just a nice guy all around who loved to tease Ed.

"How is Izumi Ed, I haven't heard from her in sometime now?" Roy asked.

Ed frowned. "Come to think of it neither have I. She did say she was going to try that doctor you mentioned, the one in Calden. I mean essentially there is nothing anyone can do for her…but."

"What's wrong? She's not going to die is she?" Isana gasped.

Ed paused a moment then smiled. "Someday, hopefully when she's an old bat, she's just sick is all." He rubbed her head. "You know we should call her tonight. She's going to be surprised to find out she's a granny to one more."

Isana frowned. "Is she your mom?"

"No, well sort of in a way. She kind of adopted Al and I and taught us alchemy for a few years before we went home, after our real mom died."

"You should invite them for a visit soon, it would be good for Isana to meet her." Roy said. And it would be good for Izumi to bully Ed into cooking better too since he was asking to cook more. That woman could make Edward do just about anything she wanted and Roy had to admit if she threatened him he do just about anything for her as well. She was that scary when angry.

Isana's little finger tapped his arm. "Daddy is this one of those times where I don't have to give up something for something good?"

Roy nodded. "Yes it is," He smiled. "I see you worked out what you're going to call us."

He couldn't see her nod due to his right eye missing but he could almost feel her smile. "I did, it wasn't hard at all. Dad, can I talk to Grandma Izumi on the phone too?"

"Sure, I think she'd like that a lot."

* * *

Roy started dinner while Ed placed the call to Dublith. There was a bout of screaming and yelling from the living room and Isana ran in to hide beside him. "I'm not going back in there." She whispered.

Roy flipped the hamburgers and patted her head. "That's just a tradition sweetie; they always open a conversation up like that. I think Ed didn't tell her he was still working for the military and she doesn't like military. I wonder how she found out…Probably Al or Winry."

"But he's really angry, his face was turning red." She said looking up at him.

Roy set his spatula aside as Ed snapped that he had something important to tell her if she'd stop lecturing long enough for him to tell her. He sighed and bent down to pick Isana up. "It's okay Isana; really Izumi is just worried about Ed. Sometimes people yell when they are scared or worried about someone else."

"But why is he yelling back?"

"Because he's hot headed." He explained.

"Oh, is she going to yell at me?"

"I don't think so." Her jade eyes met his and she smiled with relief then rested her head upon his shoulder.

Ed came into the kitchen. "Hey, sorry about that Isana. Izumi would like to talk to you now."

Roy set her on her feet and she stood with her hand on her hips. "Are you going to yell again?"

Ed blinked. "No…was I yelling?"

"You scared her." Roy smirked. "Who knew you could be scary."

Ed huffed and turned away. "Coming kiddo?"

"Yes," She replied and ran after him and it was then Roy noticed she didn't have her shoes on, just her socks. He almost warned her to be careful not to slip but she looked fine.

* * *

Ed sat very close to his daughter just in case he needed to come to her rescue. "Hello grandma… I'm fine and you? That's good…" suddenly she giggled and Ed wanted to know what was so funny.

The conversation only grew more disturbing with her giggling every now and then. The subject matter had to do with him mostly and then it turned to her wanting to know alchemy, her age, and such. It looked like Izumi was taking a liking to Isana so Ed got up to check on Roy and dinner.

* * *

Roy was sure he heard something; it was drawing him from his deep sleep, a comfortable sleep, the kind of relaxed perfect slumber that came after making love to Edward. Then he felt a finger in the palm of his hand tapping lightly. He opened his eyes and nearly jumped out of his skin to find Isana so close to the bed bathed in moonlight from the open window. Her face looked more pallid than it should, sweat beaded her face, and her hair clung there, her eyes wide.

He frowned sitting up, thankful that he and Ed were at least sleeping in their pajama pants in case she came in to wake them up. Ed protested since it was the near the end of summer and horribly hot but he'd won. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy can I sleep with you?" she whispered glancing back to her room.

Roy nodded moving back and lifting the sheet. She climbed up and instantly clung to him. Her small body was shaking. "Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream." She whispered.

Roy sighed, lying down and adjusting her so he was a little more comfortable. Her auto-mail leg felt so cool against his leg while the other was warm. He shouldn't have let everyone tell her about things that might scare her today. "Want to tell me about it?"

"It was really scary," she offered.

"You don't want to talk about it?" He pet her hair gently. "That's okay, you don't have too."

"It had vampire homunculi in it and they were chasing me and I couldn't find you or Dad. Every place I tried to hide they found me and said you weren't coming because you were gone and weren't coming back."

Roy rubbed her back and held her protectively. Damn it! He shouldn't have let her be told, shouldn't have…but wasn't it better that she knew to be afraid of them than walk into them with out fear and get hurt. Hell he didn't even know if there were any still around and…He didn't want his nightmares to plague her, though his were a little different from hers, but the threat, the fear was the same.

"It's okay Isana, I'm right here, Ed's here too…We would never leave you, we wouldn't let them hurt you, I promise you that."

Isana nodded curling up closer. "But you can't always be there Daddy."

She was right, he wouldn't always be there for her, he learned that with Edward, learned it with Maes, with so many people, but he could damn well try.

"Thank you for being here now." She whispered.

That should have made him happy, relieved, but it hurt a little. It was almost as if she didn't understand that he and Ed were her parents now, that they weren't going to give her up, that this wasn't some temporary situation. He'd seen how much she'd been moved around thanks to Angie's help, and living in an orphanage it was no wonder she might think or feel that way. She had become accustomed to being abandoned, unwanted, but _they_ wanted her. They weren't going to abandon her. How was he going to make her understand that? Angie said it would take time, he understood that, he really did, but it was just so hard when she was so warm and open during the day, so close.

Gently he hooked his finger under her chin. "Isana look at me." Her eyes opened and she obeyed. "We're not leaving you and we're not giving you up. We wanted you and still do, nothing is going to change that understand? You're our little girl now."

She smiled and in the moonlight Roy could tell his words made her much more at east, relieved even. "I'm not going to leave either."

"Who's leaving," Ed muttered turning over and opening his eyes. "Where are we going?"

Roy shook his head. "No where, go back to sleep,"

"Can I sleep in between you?" Isana asked.

Ed lifted his head in confusion. "Huh? When did you get in here kiddo?"

"She's been here for awhile, move over Edward." Roy said softly.

Ed moved and Isana carefully climbed over him to lie down sandwiched once again. Roy smiled when Ed draped an arm over her and pulled her close. That was exactly what he'd need if he were in her position. Ed wasn't much for cuddling, but cuddling with Ed always made him feel loved and he hoped that Isana would feel comforted and loved as well.

He turned over to face them and brushed her hair out of her face gently. "Get some sleep," She nodded reaching for his hand and held it. He was amazed at how quickly she dropped off, it was almost instantaneous.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Settling in and School

For the next two weeks things continued like this, Ed took the mornings off to spend time with and watch Isana. In the afternoons they came up to the office. Isana was becoming a very welcome member of the group. She either talked quietly with him, Ed, or his subordinates, or read, colored. She wasn't a bother in the least, but a wonderful distraction when they needed it and oh so quiet.

Evenings were spent much the same and she decided she was going to help with dinner or clean up. She didn't mention learning alchemy in the least even though they knew she was waiting patiently to learn. There was a bed time story every night which she read to Ed. Roy thought that was a little ridiculous since it should be them reading to her and not the other way around. But she wanted to do it and Ed was slipping her harder books, books he'd borrowed from the library every day. If she came upon a word she didn't know she ran from the living room to find the dictionary and looked it up herself. She never asked them what it meant.

Weekends were the best in their mind. Isana was prone to go to bed early and sleep late and Edward could stand in her room and scream and she wouldn't even stir. At least that's what they found when trying to get her up. So they had time to themselves or together. Then she'd wake up and as Havoc had said, she became their shadow.

There were times when she'd disappear on her own to play quietly in her room. Ed thought she'd gone out side and panicked when he couldn't find her along the street. Roy had been a little worried the first couple of times too, until he found her in her room playing with her doll or humming while drawing. It was then that if Ed couldn't find her he'd call out her name and she'd appear.

But today was a different day. Today Ed was going to work to do some research into his project and Roy was staying home. He'd found a school, a nice privet school, Central City's Academy for gifted individuals. It wasn't too far from Head Quarters and they could drop her off in time for school and still be to work on time. Ed could pick her up when school let out and bring her to HQ where she could start her homework until it was time to go home.

It was summer break but enrollment had already begun and Roy figured they would be lucky to get her in at all since enrollment ended at the end of the week. The first step was to have her test in. So after telling her as much the night before, he had her up and ready to go. He was a little annoyed that he'd had to make an appointment for this and the fact that he'd learned she'd need to test in every year until she graduated. He figured if you were in once you were in, this wasn't the alchemy certification tests for crying out loud and it was Ed who was the voice of reason in this matter, calming him down. It was a surprise to him that he got so worked up about it and she wasn't even accepted yet.

The school principal was a nice elderly woman, long gray hair pulled back into a bun, kind smile; she dispelled all of Roy's nervousness as soon as she waddled into her office where he and Isana were waiting. "Hello Major General Mustang, I'm Principal Sarah Heppner, and you must be Isana,"

Isana didn't say a word just sat as still as stone.

Roy shook her hand not sure what to say other than. "It's nice to meet you,"

"Please sit," Mrs. Heppner said, taking her own seat. Roy sat ready to do business, keeping his eye upon the woman. "Now as I understand it you want to enroll Isana."

"Yes," Roy replied. They wouldn't be here otherwise.

The woman nodded looking at the medical file and adoption certificate, and all the other things the school required of him before this mess could begin. "Well I see that she's adopted and previously made excellent grades before hand…"

Roy wondered why her being adopted had anything to do with her being in school.

The woman looked up at Isana. "All right Isana I have a question for you before we send you down the hall for testing."

Isana nodded.

"Should you pass I'll need to know what to put on the roll call sheet. Are you keeping your original last name or would you prefer Mustang?"

Isana turned her bright eyes to him. "It's up to you," Why didn't they talk about this earlier? He hated putting her on the spot.

"Um is Elric-Mustang okay?"

"Elric?" Mrs. Heppner asked. "As in Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Roy and Isana nodded at the same time. "Yes, Edward is her father as well. Is there something wrong? Would her having two fathers prevent her from coming to school here?" _Just say it lady, say it so I can tell you to shove it_. He thought; good grief Ed was rubbing off on him.

The woman's eyes went wide then she gave a polite smiled, a forced one and wrote it down. "Not at all," she muttered. "Though I wouldn't say that in front of many people, some of our teachers are…shall we say partial to proper families?"

Isana said something in her native tongue and Roy could tell it wasn't good just by her tone of disgust. "Isana," he warned gently.

The woman looked at Isana's information and smiled. "Born in Drachma I see."

"So, I live here." Isana said and Roy knew she was doing her best to remain calm. "With both of my dad's. I have an auto-mail leg too, is that going to cause some problem too?"

Well this was getting out of hand rather quickly, Roy thought. "Isana,"

"What does it matter who my parents are or where I was born?" She asked.

"It doesn't Isana." Mrs. Heppner said gently. "I was going to say since you were born in Drachma and speak the language, we have foreign language classes you would be able to take to keep you fluent. Now on the subject of your parents, to prevent harm being done verbally I would keep it to my self. Some people aren't comfortable with things out of the norm and react badly."

Isana blinked at her for a moment. "Oh, like you did?"

Roy sighed. "She's good at calling people on things."

"So I see, I was simply surprised, I would have thought the military would frown on such relationships."

Roy nodded. "They do, however it isn't their decision who Edward and I choose to be with and since we never have public displays of affection while on duty there hasn't been too much of a problem." He sat back arching an eyebrow. "And we are lucky to have many good people supporting us." He wondered if he'd need a list of references with military higher ups like Riza and Havoc to help in getting his daughter in school. He knew a few powerful people in parliament who were good friends as well.

The woman smiled. "How fortuitous for you. Isana if you'll come with me we'll get you started. Major General Mustang you may be allowed to wait in the waiting area. This way please."

* * *

Roy sat staring at the wall in the deserted waiting room an hour later when Isana was brought to him. She looked tired. "They wouldn't let me finish," she whispered.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," The woman, not the principal who brought her back said with a smile. "She only had two more to go and it's not how many she gets done but the answers of the ones she completed that matter."

"Thank you," Roy replied with a smile. The woman nodded and smiled at Isana. "It should be about fifteen minutes or so. Mrs. Heppner will call you back."

Now why couldn't Mrs. Heppner be as nice as this woman? Roy wondered as Isana settled in her seat.

* * *

Edward sighed for the hundredth time that morning while making notes. This wasn't working and he couldn't focus, he was worried. Why did Roy insist that she have to go to a school full of stuffy snot nosed brats whose parent's were probably just as bad? Oh it was driving him crazy! He understood that their daughter was smart, but couldn't she go to a nice public school and get the same education? At least there she could melt in better. He knew enough to know that privet schools came with approval and Isana didn't need anyone's approval or acceptance she was just fine and she didn't need to be perfect.

Roy said he wasn't going for perfect; he just wanted her to get the best education for her, keep her interested in school and have a challenge. Ed argued that if she needed a challenge they could give it too her. They had bickered for at least two hours after Isana had gone to bed and in the in Ed lost the argument but he'd won something in return. There was no way they were going to make her go to finishing school. Ed said she was already a polite good little lady as it was; she didn't need further training in that. Besides Izumi and Winry hadn't gone and they were just fine.

Suddenly the door behind him burst open. He and Havoc who were the only ones in the office at the moment as everyone else was at lunch in the mess hall, jumped.

"Isana wait up," He heard Roy call.

Ed turned around to greet his daughter prepared for the worst judging by her entrance. What he saw was one very flushed little girl panting in the door way. "DAD!"

"Yeah?" He asked almost afraid of the answer. Since when did she raise her voice and yell. Just then Roy caught up and nudged her inside, closing the door.

"I got in, Mrs. Heppner is an old bat but she let me go to school there anyway." Isana said happily.

"That's great, old bat?" Ed asked as Isana ran to him.

"Can't you guess?" Roy asked heading for his desk to take a seat. "You know it didn't take my parents that long to enroll me in school and I don't remember that much paper work either. I swear that woman created some just to annoy me."

Havoc snorted. "But she's in and school starts when?"

Roy's eye brow arched. "At the end of the month."

"So our relationship came up,"

"Yes it did,"

Ed rolled his eyes lifting Isana into his lap. "Let me guess they made some comment about acceptable behavior."

"No something about proper families and how I shouldn't talk about you or Daddy." Isana replied.

Roy smirked. "She called her on her bull shit which I don't think made Mrs. Heppner very happy. However I made it clear that we weren't a threat and neither was Isana. The good news is that they have foreign language classes that she can take to stay fluent in Drachman. I didn't know that before. But everything's set; you want to know her class list?"

Ed nodded. He had to wonder exactly what Roy had said to the woman and if that was the reason their little girl got in. If he used his military and political influence to get her in…that just wasn't right. "I'm glad it wasn't a bust, sure,"

Roy pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "Literature, history, math, basic science, world cultures, and Drachman 1. I've been informed that these classes are each an hour long and school lets out earlier than I thought. I was also given the information on school uniforms and supplies."

Ed frowned. What in the world was that? It sounded like secondary education not primary. "She's only seven."

"And apparently on the fourth grade level as her previous teacher said. Mrs. Heppner said that wasn't uncommon there and she'd been in classes with a few others her age." Roy put the list away. "I think this will work out pretty well actually."

Edward was quiet for a long time. He still wasn't sure about this. "What did you say to the principal exactly, you didn't…you have history of using-"

"Edward I didn't manipulate her." Roy said seriously. He smiled at Isana. "She got in because she passed the entrance exams, she did it all on her own."

"Promise?" Ed asked.

"I promise,"

Ed sighed in relief. "Good, so what's this uniform look like?"

Isana grinned. "It's black!" Havoc laughed.

"Please tell me this isn't true." Ed begged. "Please,"

Roy frowned pulling out the pamphlet on dress code. "White dress shirt, black skirt, white socks, and black jacket. She has to wear a tie too."

"What is wrong with these people, even the military doesn't wear black." Ed snapped.

"You know I remember a certain young alchemist who wore black all the time a few years back."

Ed shook his head. "That's not the point, she's a little girl."

"Good grief Ed it's just a uniform." Havoc said pulling a cigarette out. "I wore a school uniform when I went to school; it's really no big deal."

"I wore one too, mine was black." Roy added running his hand through his hair. "What is it with you and what color she wears anyway?"

"Yeah," Isana said lifting her face to Ed's.

Ed sighed. "Because I grew up around a tomboy wrench throwing girl who hardly wore a dress at all. Winry was always wearing this grease monkey suit, it was gray and-"

"Isana's not Winry, Ed." Roy stated with a smile. "Oh I get it…You mentioned that once your mother said she'd love to have a little girl that she could put in dresses and didn't wear the same thing every day. Are you trying to give her that with Isana?"

Ed blinked a moment. "I…well yeah." He replied a little guiltily. That and he wanted to spoil her, give her everything she could ever want, and have the prettiest little girl in all of Central.

Roy nodded. "Well I hate to say it Edward but I really don't think she'd care right now. I think she'd just be happy that Isana changes her clothes everyday."

Ed glared. "I change my clothes-"

"Now you do, but you didn't used too, you used to wear the same thing everyday. I had to ask Al if you ever did laundry. I was very much relieved to know that you had three of the same outfit."

"Hey!" Isana yipped.

"What?" They both asked her, startled.

She sighed and slid off Ed's lap. "Dad has to get back to work and we have things to do. May we stop by and see Riza?"

Roy nodded, standing. "Sure, I guess we'll continue this at home."

"And then kiss and make up like usual." Isana said happily. "Which leads to me going to bed so you can talk more and kiss more."

Havoc's cigarette drooped and his eyes went wide. Ed blushed as red as the cloak he used to wear before he disappeared and Roy smiled. "Right, ready to go see Riza?"

She must have sensed it, that's all Ed could think for she looked at him with a frown. "Did I say something wrong? Isn't that what adults do when they fight, kiss and make up?"

He nodded scratching the back of his neck. "Uh yeah…usually, um if they're together." He really didn't want to have this conversation right now, he wasn't ready for it and he wanted to know exactly what she'd seen and knew. He thought they had been quiet, thought she'd been asleep when they had sex.

"Dad what's wrong, why are you so red?" she asked curiously.

"N-nothing, why don't you go with Roy? I'll see you later this afternoon." He stammered.

Isana shrugged and gave him a hug. "Okay, feel better okay?"

Ed nodded and watched them go praying Roy would fix this situation. The damned bastard didn't say a thing.

"Oh someone got caught then?" Havoc teased.

"Shut up, soon you're going to have to deal with it too." Ed grumbled.

"Riza will probably take over in that department." Havoc shrugged. "If we have a girl. If we have a boy I'll have to be careful or she might shoot me should I say something she doesn't approve of." He winced. "She's pretty scary sometimes I-"

"I don't want to know." Ed breathed. "Unless you want to know about Roy this isn't share time."

"Right back to work…" Havoc said.

* * *

Roy was beginning to see why Edward got so frustrated when he'd taken Isana shopping. At first Isana didn't even want to enter the store, she followed but he could tell she didn't want to go. Then she wouldn't let go of his hand when the store owner came to lead her to a dressing room and seamstress for fitting. He just didn't get it. She wasn't shy around his subordinates and colleagues; hadn't been shy around the principal or them when they'd first met. So why now?

She went with out him asking her too, or even any coaxing from him, it just took her a moment. What was going on? Was she scared? There wasn't anything to be scared of and he was right here should she need anything.

She didn't say anything when she came back, just smiled her little half smile and sighed. Oh no she was humoring him again. She often had that look when with Edward. It drove Ed crazy. "What's wrong?"

She blinked up at him and took his hand. "I'm tired,"

Roy nodded, yes he knew that, she'd been dragging a little since taking the entrance exam. He knew she'd be tired today since he'd gotten her up earlier than he'd done previously to get Ed to work and get them to their appointment. "That all?"

She nodded and her eyes darted to the woman coming up to them. "Okay so we'll have all four of them finished and ready to pick up tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you," Roy replied heading out, he'd already paid. Isana tugged upon his hand and when she did that he knew she wanted to be carried. So he stopped long enough to pick her up.

"There's something you're not telling me isn't there?" He asked once they were out of the store and in the hot sun light. Today was miserable; there was no wind in the least.

Isana shrugged. "Maybe,"

Roy stopped walking and headed for a near by bench. He sat down and got her to sit back enough to look at him. She really did look drained. He's have to finish up her school supply shopping soon and get her back to the office for a nap while they waited for Ed to finish up.

"Is this about school?" He asked.

Isana nodded. "Yes, I want to go, I really do but…" She looked away.

Roy lifted her chin. "But what?"

"I want to spend time with you and Dad. I'll be in school all day and won't get too. I'll miss you."

Roy smiled touched once again by a green-eyed, black-haired little beauty. "You'll see us right after school, in the evenings, on weekends, and breaks. I know it's not the same, but we'll be here. Besides you'll make some friends and soon you'll want to spend time with them too."

"Can I tell you something?" She asked timidly.

"You can tell me anything."

"I don't like people my age, they stare at me. Adults are nicer and ignore things. They don't say anything, they don't kick me or throw things at me or call me things."

He was so used to auto-mail, it never bothered him, it made up part of the people he loved most in the world, and he did love Isana. She was so easy to love, so warm, so inviting, so willing to trust him with her, and so very much a joy to have around. He didn't even notice her auto-mail most of the time. And because he was so accustomed to it he didn't even think about it playing a part in her school social life. He'd focused mainly upon getting her into school, worried about his relationship issue and how that would affect her…

He sighed. "You know what I think?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not a mind reader."

His eye brow arched. He really had to wonder about that sometimes. Especially when she'd answer a question before he even asked. "Are you sure?" She nodded.

"I think everyone else can go to hell. If they can't see passed the auto-mail to you, then they aren't worth your time. It doesn't make you Isana, it's just a part of you, I thought you knew that."

"I do, but it's hard sometimes." Her little fingers toyed with a button on his shirt. "It's hard to remember that when people are saying they want to take it off and hide it, or scratching rocks on it to see if it hurts."

Roy closed his eye and pulled her close. "I know, after a fashion. I can imagine." He said softly. He couldn't believe Angie would let someone get away with that, probably hadn't, had probably caught them in the act and done as she had the day they adopted her, taken care of it. But she couldn't stop it all the time and kids were often cruel and curious. He knew that growing up himself. Her uniform wouldn't hide it completely. People would see and he didn't know what to tell her really.

"You could always do what Ed does."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Give them a death glare. If anyone really wants to be your friend in school, they'll push their way in and won't say anything hurtful." At least he hoped.

"Does it bother you?" she asked quietly.

"Not at all. Aren't you forgetting that I love Ed and he's got two auto-mail limbs. I think it's a great invention and I'm glad you have it so you can run and walk and play like everyone else."

"Okay, but do you think Dad is bothered by it. Sometimes when he sees me he gets a sad look."

Roy smiled. "That's because he knows what it feels like to have it, he knows how painful it is to get it installed, have height adjustments done, have people stare, and how much it hurts in the winter, how cold it can get. He doesn't want anyone else to know what it feels like, but he'd rather you had it than not."

He smiled kissing her head. "Does it bother you that he has it?"

She shook her head. "No,"

"Well hello Roy," A familiar voice said near by.

Roy looked over to find Gracia alone with out Elicia. That was odd, usually she didn't go anywhere with out her daughter. He smiled. "Hello, it's nice to see you, did I tell you thank you for all your help yet? Where's Elicia?"

Gracia joined him upon the bench. "Yes you did and I wish you'd stop, I didn't do anything really. Elicia is spending some time with Maes's parents before school starts." Her kind eyes dropped to Isana and she smiled. "Hello you must be Isana, I'm Gracia."

Isana lifted her head and smiled. "Hi Daddy says you're my aunt, but…" She frowned. "You don't look like him."

Gracia chuckled. "That's because my late husband was his best friend. We're not blood related."

"Is this another instance where people adopted each other?" Roy nodded. "You certainly adopt a lot of people Daddy."

Roy smiled. "I guess so,"

"How's everything going? "Gracia asked.

"Great, a few little things here and there…When Elicia gets back why don't you give us a call and we'll have dinner at our house. Then the girls can get to know each other."

"That sounds like a great idea, Elicia's been dying to meet Isana. She said since you and Maes were friend it's only fitting that they be friends and do things together. You'll have to forgive her she's a little pushy."

Isana nodded. "Okay,"

"Well it was nice seeing you and tell Edward I said hello." Gracia said rising. "I'm on my way to take care of school supplies."

"We are too, and I will." Roy replied. "It was nice to see you and thank you."

"Stop thanking me Roy, it was no trouble at all."

Roy rose and set Isana on her feet as Gracia parted. "You ready to tackle the rest?"

Isana nodded. "Okay,"

He smiled. "I promise you'll get a nap soon."

"Thank goodness." She breathed taking his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: WARNING: This chapter contains Yaoi toward the end. It's not exactly my best scene but I'm kind of new to writing Yaoi so Eeep!

Thanks for reading so far.

* * *

Chapter four: Secret for a Friend

Edward watched Elicia and Isana play in the family room, some puzzle game he couldn't remember the name of. It was a kid's game and he was sure he and Al had played it but he couldn't remember the rules or anything about it. But that felt like such a life time ago to him.

Right now he was just happy to see Isana playing and giggling with Elicia, a girl a little older than she. Elicia had kind of frightened Isana when they first met this afternoon, with a big hug, and Isana squeaked like a mouse. It was simply adorable. She was a little shy at first but soon the girls were talking as if they had been friends since birth. And Isana asked if Elicia could spend the night. Well there went his and Roy plans for love making after Isana went to bed, but it was okay because Isana looked so happy when they said it was okay.

"I hope Elicia isn't too much for her." Gracia said leaning in her chair to listen to the girls as Ed returned to the kitchen.

Ed sat beside Roy and took his hand with a contented sigh. "I think they're fine. They're playing some game and chatting like a couple of house wives."

"You'd know too," Roy smirked.

Ed glared. "No I wouldn't. Anyway I can't remember what the game is called."

Roy frowned at him. "Ed, it's shoots and ladders. I got it down for them, are they really still playing that it was an hour ago?"

"Oh yeah, now I remember," And it was like just from hearing the game all the information and memories of how to play it and playing with Al came flooding back. "When did we get that?"

"I got it last week after she went to sleep after the entrance exam. Remember I left to go out. I just hid it well." Roy replied. "I got some other things too she doesn't know about."

"You're just as bad as Maes was Roy." Gracia said with a smile. "Spoiling Isana. He used to do the same thing for Elicia."

Roy shrugged. "I can't help it. I must have picked it up from him then."

Ed grinned. "He lets her sleep with us sometimes too; she's a bit old for that." Really he didn't mind at all he just liked to put up a fuss when Roy was around, it was teasing really.

"She doesn't move and inch, she sleeps like the dead." Roy chided. "Besides you know you don't mind, you get annoyed if I try to even move her away from you."

Gracia smiled fondly and Ed found himself blushing and couldn't figure out why. "You hog her,"

"Are you fighting again?" Isana asked in the door way. Elicia stood behind her smiling.

"Not really," Roy replied. "Nothing bad, what's up, are you done?"

Isana nodded with a bright smile. "Elicia beat me. Is dinner about finished Daddy?"

Ed got up and checked the casserole in the oven. "Yeah I think so. Go wash your hands."

"K," both girls said and ran off in the direction of the bathroom. They heard a loud thump and Elicia gasp. Ed dashed from the kitchen.

"Isana!" He gasped, finding Elicia trying to help his daughter from the floor. Isana looked up like some frightened animal.

"Dad, I'm okay I just slipped and hit my chin on the floor."

Ed knelt beside them and lifted her face, careful not to touch the red spot on her chin. It wasn't busted, the skin not even broken, but there would probably be a faint bruise. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," she replied glancing at Elicia. "I'm okay, I'll meet you in the bathroom."

"Are you sure, I can help you up?"

Isana grinned, pushing Ed's hands and Elicia's away and got to her feet. "I'm okay, see?"

Ed followed the girls to the bathroom before he was abruptly told to leave, pushed out by two sets of hands, and the door closed. "Hey!" He called through the door.

"Go bug Daddy!" Isana replied with a huff.

Ed moped on his way back to the kitchen. "She slipped,"

Roy nodded with a smile. "And then she kicked you out of the bathroom."

"I feel so…so replaced." Ed grumbled.

Gracia laughed. "Don't worry she still needs you Edward. You're so fussy it's kind of sweet."

Ed smiled warmly. "Well she's my little girl."

* * *

"Did you really slip; you're not wearing any socks?" Elicia asked turning on the water.

Isana sighed and shook her head. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Elicia nodded. "Sure, that's what best friends do, keep secrets."

Isana smiled warmed. She'd never had a best friend and since coming to live with Ed and Roy she'd never felt this loved or welcomed, at least not since her parents had died. She missed her Mommy and Daddy so much but she loved Roy and Ed with all her heart, they had saved her, she knew it and she didn't dare want to worry them. If Ed came so worried now what would he do if she told him the truth? She didn't want to lie but she didn't want them to worry either. It was a dark thing having to choose which was the better bad.

She lifted the skirt of her green dress and pointed to her auto-mail knee. "See this?"

Elicia nodded. "Yeah, it's auto-mail."

Isana nodded. "My knee's been really wobbly lately, like sometimes it just gives. That's what happened, but I don't want my parents to worry. I want them to be happy."

Elicia gave her a hug. "You know if your leg isn't working right you should tell them so it can be fixed. I don't think they would be mad…But I won't say anything like I promised."

Isana sighed in relief and hugged Elicia back. "Thank you Elicia that means a lot."

Elicia pulled away as Isana pulled her dress down. "Do you love them like real parents? I mean don't you miss your real mom and dad?"

Isana nodded. "Yes, my parents died."

"My dad died too. He was working and someone killed him. I was four." Elicia said softly and sat on the toilet.

Isana took her hand. "I'm sorry, mine died in a train crash. I was four too and don't really remember too much of it. I bet your Dad was really nice though, Daddy and Dad talk about him sometimes. They miss him a lot, talk about all the nice things he used to do."

Elicia smiled. "He was nice; I wish he were here so you could meet him. He'd take our picture. Mom takes mine now. Hey maybe when you come to my house you can see what he looks like."

"I would like that a lot."

"Do you have any pictures of your real parents?" Elicia asked.

Isana shook her head. "No, I remember what they look like though so it's not so bad." She sighed brushing her bangs out of her face and went to the sink to wash her hands. The most vivid image she had of her parents were of them in the train, the blood, the flies buzzing, it was so cold in there and they wouldn't wake up. They wouldn't wake up and her leg had hurt so badly and she'd been so scared. Then all those people came and tried to take her parents away. She hadn't been able to understand them.

She shook her head. It hurt to remember that, but everything was better now. She had Roy and Edward, her two adopted fathers. They were so kind, so caring, so loving, explained things to her, talked to her like she was a person and not some kid. She felt like she could trust them with everything and that was something she'd not had in so very long…What was more, they just wanted her to be, didn't ask her to be something else like Ms. Kathryn had once. She just hoped someday they could love her like a real daughter, love her like she loved them. For now she was just content with what she had.

* * *

After dinner Gracia left and the girls sat down to reeducate Edward in the game of shoots and ladders. Then it was off to bed for Isana. Elicia went too even though she was used to staying up until nine. Ed tucked them in, read them a story until they were both asleep. It was amazing to him how quickly they fell asleep he guessed after an afternoon of playing out in the back yard they were tired. Then once he was sure they were asleep for the last time, he joined Roy in the study.

It had been a long time since he and Roy had sat in the study and Roy looked rather content sitting upon the sofa with a glass of scotch in one hand and a book in the other. "Are they asleep?" He asked as Ed closed the door.

"Yeah," Ed replied coming to stand before him. "But you know Isana, she drops off so quickly. The kid sleep so much and so hard."

Roy smiled setting his glass upon the end table. "You used to sleep pretty hard until we got her."

Ed nodded. "I know, now I wake up at every damned sound in the house it seems. I'm glad though."

Roy arched an eyebrow. "You really have become a fussy mother hen you know that right?"

Edward glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Roy smiled. "Let me tell you something Ed. Something I learned the hard way." He set his book aside and pulled him closer. Ed straddled his lap. "I once knew a feisty twelve year old who used to fall down and get right back up no matter what. It used to scare me to send he and his little brother out on missions so much. I used to sit wondering if he would get hurt and sometimes he was but he got right back up. She'll do the same just like today."

"You were never fussy over me."

"Because you wouldn't let me be." Roy replied. "It used to frustrate me that you wouldn't let me…take care of you and Al like I wanted, but…"

Ed smiled. "It's because I wanted to prove to you I could take care of me and Al on my own. I had too, it was just us then." Roy's face took on a dark look and Ed knew he was remembering things in their past. Things they promised to put behind them.

"You know Maes used to have to listen to me yell, especially after what happened in Lab five Ed."

Edward caught his face in his hands. "Roy look at me." Roy's eye met his.

"I am looking at you."

"No damn it really look at me. You promised. We promised to let go of the past and live for now. We've suffered enough, that's what you said. Now we've got everything, well you're not Fuher, but we've got everything Roy."

Roy smiled. "You're right we do." He sighed, slipping his hands down to Ed's rear. "So since we're living for now…" Ed knew that grin and it meant trouble. "Both the girls are asleep."

"They could wake up."

"I think we're safe."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Bastard that's what you said two moths ago and Riza walked in on us making out during lunch."

Roy laughed. "That was fun, her face, yours…" He squeezed Ed rear firmly. "I miss you,"

Ed snorted. "I'm right here." He wanted Roy too, wanted him badly, but he didn't want to be caught by the girls, didn't want them to wake up and come in here then have to explain what he and Roy were doing. Isana would ask and Gracia…Oh god if she found out they'd had sex while her daughter was here she might not let Elicia come back.

"Edward," Roy whispered, leaning forward. He kissed him long and hard before pulling away. "I know I can be quiet but can you?"

Ed glared. "You bastard,"

"Or maybe I can make you scream."

Ed shuddered. He knew Roy could, after two years the damned bastard knew every single place that drove him wild, but he knew Roy's too. "You had better not teach Isana to be as manipulative as you. One of you is enough."

Roy smirked. "Then we'll be quiet…Make love to me Ed."

Roy hardly asked, he was usually the one on top and he _knew_ that would win him over. Ed shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Slow or fast?"

"Slow, we haven't done that in so long." Roy whispered seeking another kiss.

Slowly clothes melted away, the lube was found and they were touching each other, lying upon the floor, lazily. Roy's eye was filled with more love than Edward had ever seen. He looked so happy and this was how it was supposed to be, this was how he wanted Roy to feel, happy, not remembering the horrors of the past, not worrying about him, not lonely as he'd been, and not in pain. He looked whole.

"I love you," Ed whispered. "I don't tell you enough, I'm sorry for that."

Roy smiled a light shining in his eye. "I love you too Ed and I know, you don't have to say it."

"I want too. I have the chance now-" Roy kissed him, silencing him.

"Now who's dwelling in the past?" Roy whispered after breaking away.

"Sorry," Ed muttered and grasped Roy's already hard member. Roy gasped arching into his hand.

"Well just get right to it." Roy breathed.

Ed grinned, pushing Roy upon his back. Roy drew his knees up and apart and he settled in between them, placing his hands on either side of his head, leaning down to kiss him tenderly, rubbing against him. Roy moaned into his mouth, his hand stroking Ed's back idly.

This continued until Roy begged him to take him breathlessly. Ed felt his heart leap knowing it was only he who could do this to Roy and he who would ever be doing it for the rest of his life.

He slicked his fingers with lube then himself ahead of time then slipped one finger inside of his lover, his husband, and slowly stroked him. Good god he was stunning, perfect, flawless, beautiful.

When Roy was ready he added a second then a third finger until he was stretched then Edward smiled curling his finger to touch Roy's sweet place. Roy let out a soft cry and arched his hips. It was almost too much for Ed, seeing his lover like this, calling out to him, reaching for him and he slowly withdrew his fingers, replacing them with his cock.

Slowly he rocked back and forth panting, moaning softly. Roy was so warm, so tight around him. "Uhh…Roy…so good…"

Roy was first to come, setting off Ed, both letting out soft cries into the warm evening air as the sun made it's decent in the sky.

After awhile they were curled upon the floor, dressed, but in each other's arms just sitting. Ed pulled himself from all of his thoughts of the past. What they'd lost, how they got here, and what they had and asked, "You think she's okay?" Ed asked.

Roy kissed his head. "I don't know, she seems happy."

"Yeah, you know what?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm in love with her." Ed whispered. "I had a few doubts at first but I can't help it. I love being her Dad."

Roy smirked. "You know you've been really mushy lately, less of a pain in the ass. I think being a parent agrees with you."

Ed smiled. "It agrees with you too and I can still kick your ass old man."

"You never kicked my ass."

"Did too,"

"No, you didn't, we had a stale mate remember."

"Technicality," Ed huffed. "I would have…Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about Isana?"

Roy took a deep breath. "She's our little girl and yes I do love her. You were right Ed having a kid in the house made it feel more like a home, made us whole. I couldn't ask for anything else except for her to be safe and happy." He paused. "Looks like she and Elicia hit it off, that's good."

"Yep,"

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers . I was really nervous about this story and still am...

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: School and Wray's Wrath

Roy could tell she was nervous. He didn't know how he could tell, maybe it was some new parental sense he was developing, maybe it was something else, but he could tell through the smile as Edward checked her small back pack once more while in the car parked out side of the school. He'd checked it four times already and it was beginning to drive him nuts. "Edward, everything's in there."

Isana sighed resting her hands over Ed's. "Dad stop it you're making me crazy. I have everything, I'm dressed, and awake not to mention early." She said softly. Roy thought he caught the slightest hint of disgust. She really didn't like mornings at all and loved to climb into bed at night. She was definitely a sleep person. If she didn't get her sleep quota of ten hours a night she could get a little cranky.

Ed sighed. "I was just making sure kiddo. You don't want the teachers yelling at you for not being prepared."

Roy shook his head. "You ready?"

Isana nodded and climbed upon her knees. "Who's picking me up?"

"Edward," He replied then made and oomph sound as she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled hugging her back.

"I'll miss you Daddy," She said and kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you too, be good." He replied softly. Oh he really would and almost said to hell with it and drove off.

Isana smiled as she pulled away and hugged Edward. "I'll miss you too, don't be late."

"I won't, see you at two." He replied. She kissed his cheek too and waited for him to get out so she could embark into school.

She turned around when Ed got back in the car and waved then hurried to the cross walk. They watched her wait for traffic to clear off then look both ways before crossing and blot across the street where she was almost lost in the other students in black and white uniforms.

"It's just school." Roy muttered to himself. It was just school, really it was. She'd be with them again in a few hours, seven. She'd be okay.

"I know," Ed replied.

* * *

Isana looked at her class schedule and sighed finding the room she was supposed to be in. She had history first thing in the morning and the even though the school was a maze, thanks to Roy she knew how to read a map.

The room was half full of other students dressed in the same uniform unless they were boys then they wore black pants. She envied them for getting to wear pants. She sighed again and looked toward the back. She found a nice empty desk calling her name in the corner and made her way too it.

As she passed there was chatter all around her, but no one was talking to or about her. She was relieved for that. She just wanted to sit down and get started. She was excited, scared shitless as Edward liked to say, and the butterflies were tickling her stomach so badly. She liked how he said things sometimes, it seemed more vibrant to her, not dully painted words. Roy also said things like that but not often. He only said curse words when he dropped something on his foot or if he and Ed were talking or arguing. They did that, but mostly is was the teasing kind. Roy really loved to push Ed's buttons.

Someone sat down next to her startling her as she'd been lost in thoughts of her father's. Another kid sat in front of her and turned around "Yo, you're kinda small, want to trade me spots so you can see?" He asked.

Isana looked at the board and shook her head. The boy smiled holding out his hand. "I'm Jon, that's Daren and you are?"

Isana glanced at Daren who smiled with a casual wave much like Lt. Colonel Havoc's. "Isana," She replied but she didn't shake his hand. She didn't like people touching her unless she was comfortable with them. These two were older than she was.

Jon nodded retracting his hand. "So how old are you?"

"Seven," she replied. Okay they could turn around now but they didn't.

"Cool, cool. So we've had this Professor before. The trick with him is to sleep with your eyes open." Jon winked. "No really Isana, he's not hard as long as you pay attention. He likes to assign a lot of homework though and if you don't take notes…You'd better take notes most of his test material is the notes, but he writes them on the board."

Why were they telling her this? What did they want from her? "Thank you," she replied.

"Hey, you know what if you get lost Jon and I will help." Daren said with a smile. "Who do you have home room with?"

Isana looked at her schedule, shifting in her seat. "Professor Xander."

"Oh then you're with me, cool if you need any help I'll catch you up then. Is this your first day?" Daren asked.

Isana nodded. "Not first day of school, but first day here."

"Do you know your way around?" Jon asked. "We can show you at lunch."

Isana shifted again highly uncomfortable and pointed to the map. "My Daddy taught me how to read maps. I can find my way."

"Whoa is that auto-mail?" Daren asked excitedly.

Isana just about bolted from the room right then and there. Boys and auto-mail weren't pleasant things for her in combination. She moved her leg and tried to pull her skirt down.

"She's got auto-mail? Where?" Jon asked leaning over to look.

"Left leg dummy, wow Isana that's cool. Who made it?"

Isana sat wide-eyed and trembling. "I-I don't k-know." She swallowed.

"What's wrong?" Daren asked resting his hand upon her shoulder. She jerked away. "Whoa kid calm down."

"You're not going to try and take it off are you, because my Dad said I could hit you with a book if you tried." She half snapped.

Jon and Daren frowned at each other. "Uh no, that's mean. We just think it's cool is all. Did it hurt when you got it?"

Isana nodded relaxing a little. "Very much,"

"Mom said that was the down side to the auto-mail, it hurts when people get it installed." Daren said knowingly. "My mom's got an auto-mail arm; hers was made in Rush Valley. She's going to go get it looked at soon. When do you have to get yours looked at?"

Isana shrugged. "Probably when I grow or it malfunctions, my aunt and granny will do it…Your mom has an auto-mail arm?"

Daren nodded. "Yep it's nice."

"All right you heathens the bells about to ring I want you in your seats now!" A very tall burly man said as he walked into the class and headed for the front desk. He had a red beard and moustache, but a kind face and wore a brown suit like Ed wore a lot. But she didn't think she was a heathen. A heathen was someone who didn't believe in a god and it was usually meant as an offensive.

There was a scrambling for desks and the chatter died down then the bell rang. Finally, she thought. Jon and Daren smiled and turned their attention to the front of the room.

"Welcome to history, I'm Professor Teagan Winters, for those of you who don't know me." He rounded his desk and sat on the edge. "I don't like note passing, talking with your neighbor, that means you Daren and Jon, I won't have it like last year. I also don't like people talking out of turn. In this class we'll have discussions and you're free to voice your opinion as long as you are called on. I do assign a lot of homework and have a test nearly every class." There were some groans around the room and he smiled wickedly.

"So with that said pay attention…" He got up and rounded his desk again taking his seat and pulling out a book. "Oh and I do give extra credit assignments which are optional."

Isana sat still as he began to call roll. He paused and frowned a moment then smiled. "I see something interesting here. Is there an Elric-Mustang in here?"

"Elric-Mustang?" A student toward the front asked curiously. "Like the Flame Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Isana felt the color and blood drain from her face instantly remembering what Mrs. Heppner had said when her Daddy enrolled her. She hesitated.

"No? If I count you absent you won't get credit for being here today." Professor Winters said looking around the room.

Isana timidly lifted her hand and the man's eyes fell upon her. His smile widened. "Well hello, and your first name is?"

"Isana," she whispered.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked.

"Her name's Isana," Jon replied for her.

"Isana, that's a pretty name. How old are you?"

Isana swallowed looking around and finding the entire class staring at her. She just wanted to hide, anywhere, in the closet by the door, under her desk, just so they wouldn't look at her anymore. "Seven,"

The teacher nodded. "Seven, you're the youngest student in here then congratulations." He sat back clicking his pen. "So are you planning to be an alchemist like your father's?"

Isana nodded. "Yes,"

"Really!" A girl asked from the front row. "Do they do alchemy at home?"

Isana nodded. "Dad does sometimes when he breaks something."

"Cool!"

"Does he use transmutation circles I heard he doesn't need too?" some one asked.

Isana shook her head. "He claps his hands." This was scary, really scary.

"Are they teaching you Isana?" The teacher asked.

"They said they would. They wanted me to start school first." She replied.

"Will you show us when you know something?" Daren asked with a wink.

"Um I'll have to ask first." She didn't know if Ed and Roy would want that, or if it was okay to do alchemy at school.

"Okay guys turn around. Isana thank you for sharing, you didn't have too that." He winked and got back to roll call. When he was finished he stood and pointed to Jon. "Pass out the books,"

Jon nodded and did as he was told. "Right now we're going to jump around a little this year and start with the Eastern Rebellion." He looked at Isana and she couldn't figure out why. "Isana's father…Uh what is his rank now, I forgot?"

"Major General, why?" she asked.

He smiled. "Well Major General Roy Mustang is a veteran of the Eastern Rebellion. Back then he was a Major in our military and was one of the leading alchemists who helped win the war." That was news to her; Roy never talked about things like that with her. Professor Winters went on. "Later when we get further into the unit could you ask him if he would come and talk about it with the class, culturally speaking, politically, and from a soldier's stand point? It might help us to understand it better?"

Isana shrugged. "I can ask,"

"Thank you, this is chapters 17-22 in your texts." As soon as Isana got her text book she opened it and dug out her note book to take notes. She kept up pretty well and by the time the bell rang she her hand was a little tired. He sure did give a lot of notes.

As she packed up her things Professor Winter's came back to her with that same kind smile. He laid a piece of paper upon her desk. "This is my contact information. Just ask your father to get in touch with me for more details and make sure to let him know this is completely optional. Now you'd better hurry before you're late to your next class."

Isana put the piece of paper in her pocket and nodded then hurried out of the room. She liked Professor Winters a lot. He was nice and smiled a lot, laughed at some of what the students said that was funny and all around good natured.

* * *

Her next class, math, she grew to hate for with in the first ten minutes she could tell she hated the Professor. The round fat man gave her a dirt look when he called out her name, made some snide remark about her auto-mail, and held her after class making her late to her next one just to tell her that she better not talk about her parents in his class.

Literature was much better and taught by a Professor Haden, the lady who had brought her back to her Daddy after her entrance exam. She smiled often and was polite.

She started to pick up on the classes and teachers who didn't like who her parents easily and by the time she hit science, the last class before home room she hoped this teacher would be nice as well. Except for the teacher was late and the class was rowdy and loud. She sat in the back like in her other classes and saw a few students from some of her other classes which was kind of nice there was only one who didn't seem to like her.

Suddenly someone slapped her desk, an older boy with short black hair and violet eyes. He grinned at her showing slightly pointed teeth. "Hey, you've got auto-mail."

Not this again. She'd been picked on in two classes for it already. "Yes I do if you don't like it go away." She snapped starting to lose her temper.

His grin broadened. "I've got auto-mail too want to see?" He asked but he didn't wait at all and took off his uniform jacket, pulling up his shirt sleeve. Then he pulled up his pant leg. "Cool huh? We should stick together."

Isana smirked. "Stick together because we both have auto-mail huh? I don't know you might be mean."

He shrugged. "I might and I might be nice. I'm Wray by the way and you're?"

"Isana,"

"Whoa sexy name, I like your hair and your eyes, you're kinda cute for a pipsqueak." He said plopping down in the desk beside her.

Isana blinked she had no idea what sexy meant and didn't have her dictionary to look it up. "I'm not a pipsqueak," She breathed unsure what to make of Wray. He was so…so strange. "But thank you for the complements. You have pretty eyes too, I like purple."

He grinned scratching his head. "You like it here? I think it's a total drag, so boring but my Dad said I had to go to school. He's lazy and stupid and could have home schooled me himself. I hate being around stupid kids but you're different I can tell."

"How so? "She asked curiously.

"You're pretty."

"Uh…" She began.

"Hey do you know how to do alchemy?" he asked.

Isana shook her head. "No, but my Dad promised to teach me. Do you?"

"Nah not yet, I will though." He moved his desk closer to hers and touched her bangs. Instantly Isana smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

He chuckled. "Okay, just wanted to see if your hair was soft. If I promise not to touch you can we be friends?"

She frowned. "I don't know,"

"Hey it's the cripple girl from last period the one with the fag dad's." Some one said from the other side of the room. Wray jumped up and ran over to the guy, punched him and snarled.

"You leave her alone hear me! Talk about her or her Dad's and I'll kill you, she's mine!"

Isana gasped horrified. She couldn't believe he'd just hit that other kid, couldn't believe he was so vicious and laying claim to her, protecting her.

"Wray Colby!" A man shouted. "Let him go."

Isana watched Wray glare at the boy again and let him go. "Sorry about that Professor, I was just taking care of a little business, protecting my friend."

The Professor didn't look amused. "Tanner if I ever hear you make a comment like that again you're out of this class with a failing grade got it?"

"Yes sir," Tanner replied wiping his nose.

"Go to the nurse's office then come straight back here."

"Yes sir," Tanner got up and left the room. Then the Professor turned his attention to Wray.

"Wray you have lunch detention with me tomorrow. I can understand wanting to protect a friend but that is unacceptable in this class and school. Go back to your seat." He looked at Isana. "I very much doubt that your friend is impressed with your display and to me she looks rather terrified."

Wray shrugged and flopped down in his seat. "Sorry Isana, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?"

Isana didn't know what else to do but nod and the teacher sighed shaking his head.

* * *

Isana was so glad to see Edward waiting by a black car identical to Roy's after school. It looked like Lt. Colonel Havoc was in the driver's seat, cigarette in his mouth. She didn't know why he smoked so much.

Ed smiled as she ran to him. "How was it?"

Isana looked around hoping that Wray didn't actually follow her like he said he would. As class had progressed he got a lot nicer, less scary, but said he wanted to walk her home or at least to her Dad's car. She didn't exactly know how she felt about that or him for that matter.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

Isana sighed in relief when she didn't see Wray and tugged upon Ed's hand. "Come on I want to see Daddy too."

"Okay, okay," Ed replied opening the door for her.

She climbed in beside Havoc and smiled. "Hi Jean,"

"Hey so how was hell?" Havoc asked starting the car.

Isana shrugged. "It was okay. Can I wait to tell everything when we get to Daddy's office? I don't want to say everything twice."

Ed smiled. "Sure, have homework?"

Isana nodded. "Yes, reading mostly. I have a test tomorrow in Professor Winters' class and it's first thing too."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Havoc breathed. "Good luck kid,"

Ed looked disgusted. "Already, want some help studying?"

Isana shook her head checking her jacket pocket to make sure the contact information was still there. It was so she sat back taking Ed's hand. He smiled and moved his arm so she could curl up against him and he gave her a hug. She climbed into his lap and hugged him back needing it so much. She'd missed him today, missed his voice and smile, his smell which was a little different from Roy's, but nice none the less.

* * *

Roy set his pen down hearing a set of feet running down the hall, he knew those feet and sure enough Isana burst into the room startling Breda from his light dozing. He smiled. "Hey sweetie, how was school?" She ran to him, dropped her back pack by his desk and he picked her up, setting her in his lap. Instantly she hugged him.

"I have to wait for Dad to get in here." She replied next to his ear.

"Do you have homework?" He asked. Surely she would he just hoped not too much.

She nodded sighing as Ed and Havoc caught up and closed the door. "Traffic was a night mare," Havoc breathed.

"It's a school what do you expect?" Breda asked.

"So Isana tell us," Ed said taking a seat at his usual desk.

Isana smiled. "I liked it mostly. Only three of my teachers were rude the rest were really nice. I don't like my math class at all. My teacher made me late but I didn't get into trouble. I have three friends now besides Elicia. Amy who's in my literature class. Daren and Jon, who are in my history class; they are older than me, but that's okay. Daren's in my home room too. He and Jon said they'd help me with notes if our history teacher went too fast. Jon's in my Drachman class. Some boy who is also older than me decided that he was my friend because we both have auto-mail, but I don't know about him, he's kind of scary."

Roy frowned. It was good that she had some teachers who were nice and he wondered about that math teacher of hers. It was also nice to know there was someone else at the school who had auto-mail but from the sound of it he was curious. "Oh? Why is he scary?"

"Because Tanner, he's in my math class, science, and Drachma 1 class, he said something I'm not repeating. It was really rude and Wray, that's the boy who said he was my friend got up and hit him. He said if Tanner ever said anything about me or you and Dad ever again he'd kill him and that I was his. Wray also said I was pretty and touched my hair. I didn't really like that. Oh he said something else but I have to look it up because I don't know what it means."

"What?" Ed asked with startled look.

"He said I had a sexy name. I don't know what sexy means." She replied with a frown.

Roy closed his eye as Ed leapt from his desk shrieking. "He said what!"

"Ed calm down, Isana how old was this boy?" Roy asked as calmly as he could. Oh this was just great, her first day of school and some rabid kid was hitting on her and touching her. He didn't like it, not one bit. For god's sake she was seven! And talk about territorial, Jeeze, oh he'd charcoal the boy if he touched her again. No one laid claim to his daughter, not yet anyway.

"I don't know he didn't say, I just know he's older than me. What does it mean and why did he do that?" She asked.

"I'll flay him alive!" Ed growled.

"Edward," Roy warned. "Did the teacher do anything?"

Isana nodded. "He gave Wray lunch detention. I don't get it Daddy, Wray started to get very nice and wanted to walk me home or to the car, but I don't get him."

Roy shook his head. "You just have one class with him right?" again she nodded. "Well at least there's that…Ignore him if he bothers you again and I'll tell you what that word means when you're older. For now just take as pretty."

"Roy!" Ed warned.

Havoc chuckled. "Isana's got a little boyfriend; it's kind of cute chief."

"She's only seven!" Ed snapped. "Fine if you won't do anything about it I will."

Isana shook her head. "No it's okay. I told him not to touch me again. He said he wouldn't. It was kind of nice to have some one stick up for me though."

Ed gaped at her. "Don't tell me you like him."

"I don't know," She shrugged.

Roy shook his head, this was just…it was school life, he remembered being just as 'protective' yet in other ways over pretty girls. Hopefully the boy would lose interest in her and move on, hopefully. "So anything else exciting happen?"

Isana nodded and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him. "My history Professor, Mr. Winters wanted me to give this to you. He was really nice, and talked about you in class today."

"Me?" Roy asked a little confused. "Why?"

"Because of the Eastern Rebellion. We're learning about it and he wanted to know if you could come in and talk to the class about it. Something about hearing about from a soldier's stand point. We wanted me to tell you it was optional and you didn't have too if you didn't want too. I didn't know you were a veteran Daddy. Did you know you are in my history book, page 283. They have a side bar all about you and one about Alex too. Has your picture too."

Roy was a little surprised and so was Ed. "He's really in the history book?"

"Yes, want to see?" she asked.

"I would," Roy replied, letting her slip from his lap. He watched her dig out her book and put it upon his desk. Her little hands turned to the page and she pointed. Havoc, Breda, Fury, and Falman got up to come take a look. Sure enough there he was picture and all. It was kind of interesting, he didn't know…

"Wow Sir, I didn't know they put you in the history books." Fury breathed happily.

Roy sat back staring at her book. "Mind if I borrow this long enough to read that?" He asked. He wanted to know exactly what was said about him.

Isana shook her head. "No but I need it back soon, I have a test tomorrow." She pulled the book off the desk and placed it in his lap. "Oh are you coming?"

"I don't know yet," Roy replied taking the book before it fell. He looked up at Ed. His lover smiled sadly. This was part of the past, the past he and Edward had vowed to leave behind them.

"It might be interesting Roy," Ed said softly. "You should go if you want too."

"I'll think about it. If not me then Alex would be good, or Riza, she was there too…" He frowned. "How did the auto-mail go over?"

Isana's smile fell. "Well some people made fun of me, but most people thought it was really cool. I got a lot of questions about if it was heavy and things like that."

"So other than a few down sides everything was okay?" Ed asked.

Isana nodded. "Yeah, may I start my homework now?"

"Sure," Roy replied. He watched her pick up her back pack and head to what was deemed her desk by the guys and start pulling out books and her note books. She immediately got to work.

He sighed rubbing his face and placed the history book upon the desk. In this he'd probably be depicted as a war hero, but he didn't feel like one, not with that happened and some of it wasn't appropriate for people her age to hear, not to mention most of it was classified.

He read the section on him and sure enough his achievements in the war were listed and most of the gory details left out. There was a small bio on where he was born, how old he was, what alchemy he used, alchemy title, and things of that nature.

He also read Armstrong's section and then placed a call down to his office. "Hello Armstrong, can you spare a few minutes to come up to my office?"

"Of course what is it?" Alex asked.

"Oh I think you might want to see this, let's just say you're recorded in history." With that he hung up. That should get the man up here faster than anything. He was a curious person, worked well in investigations.

When Alex came he was bewildered and said something about how his father would be proud and it would ad to the family history. How very like Alex. Isana just about put up a real fight when Alex wouldn't give up her history book when she needed it. She was cranky when she finally got it from his hands muttering something about her test and that he was very strange.

Roy got to thinking after Alex left and found himself staring at the slip of paper with her teachers contact information. The name Teagan Winters seemed familiar…

* * *

When they got home, Isana was about beat but her home work was finished and she was helping Ed in the kitchen with dinner. Roy went into the living room and picked up the phone. He just had to know who this history teacher of hers was.

"Hello," A kind voice answered when Roy dialed the number.

"Hello, this is Roy Mustang; you have my daughter Isana, in your history class." Roy said not exactly sure what to say to the man. He'd never called a teacher before.

"Oh yes, Isana, yes she sits in the last row with Jon and Daren. What can I do for you?"

Roy smirked. Yeah, sure play coy. "Well she told me you wanted me to come and speak to the class about the Eastern rebellion."

"That's right, you don't have too if you don't want too Sir."

Roy blinked a moment then smiled suddenly remembering exactly who this man was. He was a corporal in the war, assigned as a radio operator to Central. The man was a few years younger than he was and as Roy remembered him, he was one of the more rowdy soldiers of Gran's unit. "Well I'll be damned, how are you Teagan?"

Teagan laughed. "Oh I'm pretty good; student's just about run me ragged these days. I have to say I was surprised to see that you had a daughter but she's a sweet girl, a little timid, doesn't talk much. She looked a little terrified today almost as if she thought I was going to publicly humiliate her. Once she assessed that I wasn't a threat she was just fine. The students were good to her too, seemed excited to learn that she was yours and Mr. Elric's daughter. They even asked her about alchemy."

Roy smiled relieved that at least in this class Isana would be well taken care of. "Thank you,"

"Damn Roy, a Major General, that's pretty high up there you expected to get another promotion any time soon?"

Roy took a seat upon the sofa as Isana ran in. "Daddy, Dad says he's going to make fried chicken for dinner and wont let me stay in the kitchen because he's afraid I'll get too close. I told him I'd stay at the table." She gasped. "Oh sorry I didn't know you were on the phone. May I go to the study?"

Teagan chuckled. "She so polite too,"

"Yes she is," Roy replied and nodded. Isana grinned and ran off. He heard a thud like the day Elicia was visiting and frowned but Ed ran out of the kitchen.

"What happened!"

"I slipped again," came her little voice.

"That's it no more running in the house, you're going to give me a heart attack." Ed breathed. "Are you hurt?"

"No,"

Roy sighed. "So you became a history teacher, you sure you're settled down for that?"

Teagan snorted. "Not really, Cain thinks it's admirable though and I enjoy it."

"Cain?" Roy asked.

"My boyfriend,"

Roy smirked. So that was why Teagan didn't have a problem with Isana being the child of two gay parents. "That's interesting, how do you get around that discussion at work. Mrs. Heppner-"

"Can kiss my ass, that woman is a viper. Besides she knows if she lost me she'd lose one of her better teachers. We came to an agreement. No one on the staff knows and if they did they could kiss my ass too."

"That's about how Edward and I handle things. So what day do you want me to come?"

"Hell any time this week or next week would be great."

"I'll see what I can do, I'll have to make sure I can take the time off. You want Alex Armstrong to make an appearance or Riza Hawkeye? I spoke to them this afternoon. Riza's pregnant but she said she'd be willing to clear some time to come."

"No shit, Riza warmed up, man that woman was scary. She still working under you?"

"No she's a Brigadier General now, she married Jean Havoc."

"Wow, that's great. Yeah my class would love it, I'd love it. It would be nice to see you guys again. Cain's going to flip, he was talking about it today when he came home. He said Alex was nearly crying when he saw Isana's history book. He didn't even know she was in my class."

Roy's jaw dropped. He didn't mean…"Cain Fury?" he asked.

"Yeah, what you didn't know?"

"No," Roy half chuckled. "Well that's something new. So you knew about Isana long before she entered your class then?"

"Yep, I didn't know she'd be one of my students until this morning. I can't wait to see how she does; he says she's really smart."

Roy puffed proudly. "She is," Something fell in the kitchen and Edward cursed. "Well I need to go before Ed burns the house down. I'll just tell Cain when we can come up. I'll try to see if we can get us spread out for you."

"Sure sure, thanks talk to you later."

"No problem, bye."

"Bye," Roy hung up the phone feeling a little stunned. Cain was gay. Who knew!

"Damn it!" Ed hissed. Roy sighed and got up heading for the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Shadowing

By Friday Roy had the whole day cleared and walked into Isana's class room trailing her dutifully to the back of the room. He was wearing his uniform as he thought that was what was best. She sat down and sighed getting out her book and notes to study, completely ignoring the whispers of the four other students in the room.

He sighed taking the desk next to her and leaned over. "You okay with this?"

She looked up from her notes and smiled. "Yes, are you?"

Roy smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't be here otherwise." He hadn't told her yet, but he was going to be shadowing her all day today. He wanted to see what her other teachers were like, especially this math teacher of hers. He didn't like the man in the least. He also wanted to see this Wray boy who had taken on being very nice to her during the week.

"Hey Isana," A boy said taking the seat in front of her.

"Yo kid," Another boy said then stopped starting at Roy with surprise. "Uh, hi,"

"Daddy this is Jon and Daren," Isana said with a smile. "Guys this is my Daddy,"

"No way, "Jon said turning around. "Nifty, you got him to come, that's so cool. It's nice to meet you Sir,"

"You too, Isana talks about you boys a lot."

"Really and I thought she didn't like us." Daren said sitting in front of Roy. "She never lets me help her with her homework, near bit my head off yesterday in home room."

Isana blushed and Roy thought it was the cutest thing he'd seen her do yet. He wondered if she had a crush on Daren. She talked about him enough.

"I'm sitting right here you know." She muttered.

Jon chuckled and pat her head. "We know, so did you study for the test and get the homework finished?"

She nodded. "Yes, did you?"

"I got the chapter read and my notes looked over." He winked.

"You didn't do the questions?"

"Most of them, I procrastinated again."

Roy sat back as much as he could to watch with amusement. These desks were a little small and uncomfortable. He didn't know how Isana did it. He looked her over and saw that her feet didn't even touch the floor. It was so weird being in school again and he felt so out of place.

"Morning Heathens," Teagan said coming in with a cup of coffee.

Heathens? Roy wondered and shook his head. Teagan looked a lot older, better than the scrawny young man he'd know all those years ago. He hated to admit it but he was rather attractive, no wonder Fury had fallen for him. Oh that had been an interesting conversation to say the least. Fury had looked nervous as hell when Roy mentioned telling Teagan that he'd be attending class today. His subordinate looked like he'd just been shot.

"Morning Professor," Came the response from the students. More were filing in and taking their seats, chattering amongst themselves. A few noticed him and looked surprised, curious, but no one said anything.

"Daddy?" Isana asked.

"Hm?"

"Is Dad going to pick me up today? He didn't say."

Roy shook his head. "I am today,"

"Really!" She asked excitedly but quietly.

Roy smiled with a nod as Jon turned around holding a different text book. It looked a lot like her Drachman text book. "Hey Isana,"

"Yes?"

"What's this?"

Isana looked at the word he pointed out. "Bookshelf,"

"Are you sure?" Roy almost laughed when her little eyebrow arched in that 'are you questioning me' way. Jon smiled rubbing the back of his next. "Right sorry, I guess you'd know."

Isana only nodded and her smirk faded as the bell rang and the students standing scrambled for their desks. Teagan smiled and nodded seeming to notice him for the first time. His smile got wider before he stood up lifting a sheet of paper and going to the chalk board behind him.

Roy watched everyone put everything away and get out on sheet of blank paper and wait while Teagan wrote on the board. Then they read the board and wrote things down. Teagan waited a few minutes. "Time, pass them forward and this time make sure your names are on them."

Once that was finished and collected Teagan began roll call. One student walked in late with a note and Teagan shooed them to their desk. "You missed the test, hurry and take it."

"Yes sir," the boy replied hurrying.

Roy was impressed. He expected the class to be chatty, but they were quiet and looking around there were kids from Isana who was the youngest to age ten at the most. Most of them were older than she was. He was startled when Isana's name was called as Elric-Mustang. Hearing Mustang from a teacher almost made him say he was here.

He sighed quietly and got a glance from his daughter.

"Okay," Teagan said clearing his desk with a grin. "I'm not going to teach you guys today but you are going to take notes."

Someone lifted their hand. "If you're not teaching how are we supposed to take notes?"

Teagan looked directly at Roy. "Well I know you noticed, but we have a guest today. Isana can we steal him now?"

Isana nodded with a smile. "Yes," she looked at Roy. "Ready Daddy?"

_No_, Roy thought to him self when all twenty pairs of eyes turned upon him expectantly. _Just think of them as new recruits Roy…Wait you can't exactly do that. Shit!_ He sighed and stood as Teagan grabbed an extra chair from the side and placed it at the very front.

Slowly Roy made his way to the front aware that all eyes were upon him. Teagan shook his hand as soon as he made it to the front. "It's nice to see you, they're a vicious bunch so it might be best to let them start with questions, trust me it's a lot easier." Teagan said softly.

That didn't feel any better but he nodded. "Okay," And he took the seat as Teagan sat back with grin.

"This is Major General Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist guys, be nice."

A hand shot up in the air. "Uh yes," Roy asked. He wasn't a teacher; he wasn't sure how to go about this.

"Morning Sir, If Isana has auto-mail and Mr. Elric does, do you have it too?" The boy asked.

Roy shook his head. "I don't," He had to say he was surprised at how seemingly comfortable the entire class was. He glanced at his daughter to see if she was okay, she was, just sitting there as if this were a normal question. Then her hand came up. He nodded.

"Daddy did you use Alchemy in the war?" She looked calm and once again he couldn't read her. Often times he couldn't read her, but sometimes that wall disappeared.

"Yes, I did," People started writing and another hand shot up.

After forty minutes of questions some of which made him feel he was being interrogated, none of them being "Did you kill anyone?' or 'did you take a body count' or anything like that, it steered back to alchemy. He found all of the questions were intelligent and geared toward the culture of the Ishbalin's, what it was like in the barracks, the food, the landscape, and the time line. Isana even had one that nearly made him feel as if she were testing him, she certainly looked like she was having fun with this.

Roy glanced at Teagan when they asked to see what his transmutation circle looked like. Teagan motioned to the chalk board and Roy got up. It would be okay to show them, many people had seen it and these kids, by the sound of it were interested in alchemy, but didn't know how to transmute so he wouldn't have to worry about them burning the school down.

Roy drew it with a practiced grace then stepped aside, noting that Isana was taking it down, so was Jon and Daren. Then Daren's hand came up. "The book says that you have gloves, how do they work?"

Roy hadn't read that and he wondered if it really was in the book or if Isana had said something. "I do, they're made of ignition cloth. I snap and it makes a spark, from there I use alchemy to make the flame I need." There was no way he was going to explain anything else about it.

"Can you control it like make it bigger or smaller?"

Roy smirked. "Yes,"

"Are you going to teach Isana?"

"If she wants to know I suppose I will when she's a little older. Flame Alchemy is tricky and takes lots of practice and control." He admitted. They hadn't discussed this and Isana looked surprised then she smiled a little smile. Now Roy deiced to get a little sneaky and smirked. "You should probably know that your Professor was also stationed in Ishbal during the rebellion."

"Gee thanks Roy," Teagan said with a smile. "Ruin my cover as a harmless civilian."

"Professor why didn't you tell us?" Jon asked.

Teagan sighed. "Because I never really fought, I was just a radio operator and only really saw base camp. So what are you going to say?"

"Thank you for coming Major General Mustang," Twenty one voices replied. Roy nodded and headed back toward his seat beside Isana. He glanced at her note book and found a whole page of notes. Her hand writing was pretty good but damn did she take down everything he'd said word for word?

Suddenly the bell rang and she was packing everything up. "See you later Isana, Sir," Jon said. "Oh and thanks for the translation, see you in class later."

"Okay," She replied closing her back pack.

"See you in homeroom, bye." Daren said before hurrying out of the room.

Roy stood and helped Isana with her back pack straps. "Where too next sweetie?"

Isana's jade eyes widened. "Math why?"

Roy smiled. "Surprise, I'm following you around today."

Isana paled, turned a ghostly white and nodded. "I see, this way." That wasn't the reaction Roy thought she'd have. He waved good bye to Teagan on the way out who thanked him once again for coming and followed her up a flight of stairs to another class room. She sat in the back just like in history.

When her teacher came in he was reading a note and scowled as soon as he saw Roy. Once class started Roy started to understand why Isana remained so pallid, why she was so silent, and more of a wall than ever before. Her teacher was a real ass. If Edward were here he'd be positively seething from the dirty looks Roy was getting. But Roy only sat back and smirked amused that he seemed to make this man so uncomfortable.

* * *

Lunch was the shortest lunch in Roy's life, twenty five minutes at best including time to get to the cafeteria and leave. It was a wonder to him that anyone got anything down at all. Isana ate so fast, offering him half of her sandwich; the one Ed made her this morning. No wonder she still had food in her lunch box when she got home. It drove Ed crazy thinking she wasn't getting enough to eat, or just wasn't eating at all. Now he could explain why.

* * *

Roy stole Isana's note book and pencil right out of her hand as soon as they sat down in her Drachman class. "Daddy," she whispered.

Roy smirked. "You already know this,"

Jon who was already there laughed. "He's right you know it and the Professor knows it. You should test out and see if you can get Drachman 2 or 3."

"Can you do that?" Roy asked.

Jon nodded. "I did that with my lit and math classes." He looked to Isana. "Aren't you bored in here?"

She shook her head. "No, I like it in here." Suddenly she smirked in such a smug way it was like looking in the mirror for Roy. "Besides, who better to correct the Professor than me? I like watching him get all twitchy because he can't say I'm wrong. I'm more fluent that he is."

"That's true," Jon replied. "But you enjoy it,"

"Yes I do." She grinned as the bell rang and a tubby round man waddled in sighing.

Roy shook his head as the class chatter died down. Isana leaned over. "If you really want to know I can teach it to you."

"I'd really like that." He replied.

Roy couldn't believe how easy it was for the kids to get this stuff. It was said that Drachma was one of the harder languages and they just seemed to soak it up where as he was having trouble. The sentence structure was backwards from Ameistrisian and some words meant different things and good god this was only the begging. Thankfully his daughter was sitting here to explain it. She said if you looked at the other words you could tell what one of those pesky words that meant more than one thing was.

* * *

Finally it was time for science and he was tired. He was so glad he wasn't still in school or a teacher.

Sitting in the back like usual with his daughter Roy waited for class to start and in walked, late, the boy she said was Wray. Wray gave him a frown. "That's my seat old man."

"Wray could you sit else where please, this is my Daddy?" Isana asked quietly.

Wray suddenly smiled a creepy smile and nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Wray."

Roy only nodded, giving him his 'Touch my daughter and I'll light your ass on fire,' look. Wray's smile deepened and he flopped down in front of her. She was right the kid was creepy and a little disturbing. "Get the crap done?"

Isana nodded. "I did,"

"Me too, but I don't get the last one."

"Wray are you finished talking?" The professor asked.

Wray turned around. "No, but oh well."

The professor sighed. "Right get in your groups and read chapter five."

There was a scraping of desks and Wray turned his around to face Isana. "I'll read this time," He offered. "Last time you switched to Drachman, nice trick."

"Hey don't start with out me." A voice said pulling a desk over.

Wray glared at the boy and Isana smiled. "We weren't Tanner,"

Roy eyed the boy, recalling what Isana had said. The boy smiled and sat down pulling up a desk and setting his book down. "Hey did you get that last question?" He watched Isana open her book and turn to a page.

"It's on page forty nine," She replied after a moment of squinting. Roy frowned. She'd done that all day while reading. Perhaps it was time to take her to the infirmary to get her eyes checked. She might need reading glasses in the very least.

"Thanks, who's reading?" Tanner asked.

"Me," Wray replied. "This chapter's on Alchemy, maybe you could tell us if the books wrong."

Roy smirked. "Alchemy huh?"

Isana nodded. "Just this one chapter though."

"Why would he be able too, hey who are you anyway?"

"Her dad you twit." Wray bit.

Tanner's eyes went wide and he paled. "Oh,"

Roy had to admit he did find watching the boy nearly die in his seat amusing. It was clear the kid thought Isana had told him what he'd said though she really hadn't. He thought it was a little strange that the teacher put all three of them in a group together. It was just bound to explode one day.

But they settled and Wray began to read stopping ever now and then to ask a question of him. As far as Roy was concerned the small chapter on alchemy was just fine as were the questions. He did lean over to check Isana's work when he thought she wasn't paying attention. Suddenly she sighed and slapped her hand over her paper. "That's so annoying."

Roy smirked. "Well you do want to be an alchemist."

She bit her bottom lip. "I know,"

"You're going to be an alchemist?" Tanner asked. "What are you going to do? Are you going to work for the state?" The bell rang and the boy sighed. "I'll see you on Monday, bye."

Isana waved and Wray got up. "I won't be here on Monday; could you take notes for me?"

"Sure, why won't you be here?" she asked putting her book away.

"I have to get this auto-mail adjusted," The boy looked nervous.

Isana nodded. "Okay, good luck."

He beamed and nodded, hurrying out of the room.

* * *

Daren attacked Isana in a hug as soon as they walked into home room. "Holy cow Isana, you're Dad's still here. Hey guess what?" Isana giggled and Roy knew it then, she had a crush on Daren. It was kind of cute, annoying, but cute.

"What?"

"I just tested out of my math class; I'll be in yours now. Mind getting me caught up on the home work?"

Isana beamed and they ran back to their desks in the back.

Roy was bored, home room was boring, nothing but studying going on and Isana was busy explaining today's math lesson to Daren and he didn't have a damned thing to do. He almost wished for a stack of paper work.

Suddenly Daren spoke and to him. "Sir would you mind answering another question for me, Isana doesn't know?"

Roy blinked. "Uh sure,"

"It's about Mr. Elric, he's still a state alchemist right?"

Roy nodded. "Yes, he is, he's a research alchemist."

"Did he ever get promoted above the rank of major?"

Roy nodded. "Yes, he's a Colonel now; it's a little different though. If we were to go to war he'd be in charge of his own unit, but here and now he's working on a project."

"Oh, thanks," Daren said with a smile.

* * *

Roy nearly collapsed upon his office sofa when they went to pick up Edward. He sat smoothly instead, letting his head fall back. However, Edward was missing in action from the office. "Where's Dad?" Isana asked looking a little heart broken.

"He had to go to the library, said he'd be back soon," Havoc replied. "So how'd it go?"

Roy nodded. "It was interesting." He looked to Fury and smiled. "History was a great class." Fury smiled and got back to work. Roy could have rolled his eye. That man was still seeking approval from him after all this time.

"Daddy," Isana said impatiently as she tugged upon his uniform sleeve. "Daddy,"

"I'm listening," He replied.

"Can we go get him?"

"He's probably really busy right now, don't worry he'll be back." She looked ready to cry and it startled him in to sitting forward. "Isana are you okay?" She nodded and took off her back pack.

"I'm hungry, I'll finish my lunch, want some?" she asked.

Now that was just odd, she never said she was hungry on her own. They had to ask her if she was. "Sure,"

It was seven thirty when Roy looked at his pocket watch. Isana's home work was finish, it was passed dinner time, and everyone else had left for the day. Isana was starting to get a little cranky again, upset, but she was quiet. He knew sometimes Edward lost track of time, but damn it if he didn't hurry up _he'd_ get cranky. It was nearly Isana's bed time and they hadn't had dinner yet.

"Daddy?" Isana asked.

"Hm?"

"You want to get started learning Drachman?"

Roy smiled patting to sofa. She left her desk bringing her book over and her note book, crawling up next to him. "You remember what Aunt Riza said about you not teaching me how to forge your name?"

Roy stilled. "Yes,"

"Does this count?" she showed him his notes and ones she'd made on the next page and his eye grew wide. It had taken a paragraph or two but she got his hand writing down perfect.

"How did you do that?" Well obviously she'd copied it, traced it a few times, but damn.

"I was bored," she replied with a pitiful voice. "I like your hand writing so I copied it."

"Sorry I'm late guys I lost track of time," Ed's voice said from the door way.

Isana jumped up from the sofa and ran to him. Ed caught her up in a hug. "Dad you're in trouble."

Edward sighed looking at Roy. Roy nodded agreeing with Isana. "You're late, Isana's so bored she's taken to forgery."

Ed frowned picking her up and carrying her to the sofa as she wouldn't let go of him. "What?"

Roy showed him the note book and Ed sat down getting her to look at him. Roy smiled at her little glare and obvious discontent. She huffed and brushed her bangs from her face. "I know you have to work and it's important, but Jean said you'd be back soon, that was a long time ago." She frowned looking like she was ready to cry again. "Did you forget about us?"

Cornered and caught. Roy thought looking at Ed. Ed shook his head. "No I didn't, just lost track of time again. I'm really sorry Isana, don't cry."

"I'm not," She bit, pushing his hand away from her face.

Ed's eyebrows lifted. "Okay, how was school?"

She smiled a little. "Fun like always, even better since Daddy went too. He stole my notebook in Drachman class to take notes." Then she stared to cry and Roy watched Ed panic trying to calm her down, saying he was sorry for not being here when she got out of school. At first Roy thought it was a little strange, she knew they had to work, but then it dawned on him that maybe she thought Ed's loss of time was somehow like him abandoning or forgetting her. It looked like she wasn't as settled as he had thought, not as comfortable, and he wondered if she'd ever…

"Isana," He said softly. He had to straighten this out now. He couldn't let her go on thinking Edward didn't care or worse. She didn't make a sound when crying, but the tears were there, the sniffles. It was heartbreaking.

"I'm okay, really it's just that I was worried and I missed Dad so much. I-I…"

"You what?" Ed probed gently as he wiped her cheeks with his gloved hand.

Roy watched her struggle so unsurely then hug his lover around the neck. "I love you and Daddy so much." Roy froze, stopped breathing even, didn't blink. He felt like his heart had shattered and reformed into something stronger…That small confession meant more to him than anything. He hadn't felt this good, this overjoyed, this complete since Edward had told him he loved him two years ago.

Edward's golden eyes met his and in those depths he was burning brighter than he had ever. He pushed Isana away and framed her face in his gloved hands, getting her to look at him. "Isana we love you too and you know what?"

Isana sniffled. "What?"

"We're complete," She looked a little confused and looked to him for help.

Roy smiled pulling a wisp of hair from her little mouth. "He means we're a whole; all three of us are a real family." The way she smiled Roy knew they had just given her something priceless that no one could take away. It was amazing and felt so damned good. He felt like there wasn't a thing that could tarnish this or destroy it. He and Ed had everything they needed now.

He reached over and brushed her hair out of her face with his fingers. "Come on let's get home so you can eat dinner and get to bed."

"Can I sleep with you tonight please?"

Ed sighed trying to make it seem like an inconvience. "Am I forgiven?"

Isana nodded.

"Fine, steal the covers again you're back in your bed."

"I don't steal the covers you do." She stated matter-of-factly. "And kick them off the bed."

* * *

Envy sat, lounging in the old overstuffed chair when Wrath dropped his back pack upon the floor. "See the brat again?

Wrath rolled his eyes. "Yes and that idiot Mustang was there today too."

Envy's eyebrow perked. "Really, did he guess who you are?"

Wrath shook his head. "He thinks I'm Wray Colby. I don't want to do this any more, you go to school. I hate the homework, hate everyone else too, and the teachers are so stupid."

"Stop bitching brat, this is important. You want to get back at them for everything right, taking Lust, Sloth, and Pride away?" Wrath nodded. "Well then we have to go through the runt, it will hurt more that way. Have you seen the pipsqueak yet?" He knew exactly how to play Wrath, it was like Childs play. Mention the homunculi he had been attached too and he'd do anything Envy wanted.

"Yeah, he looked older, different."

"Did he look happy?"

"Yes, very."

Envy glared then smiled wickedly. "Good, give it sometime, you won't be in that damned school for long. You making nice with the brat?"

"Yes…"

Envy nodded. "Good go do your homework and get out of my sight."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Auto-mail, Aunt Winry, Uncle Al, Izumi and Sige

Three months passed and everything settled into a routine so comfortable it was like clock work. The members of the Elric-Mustang house hold were up at five, breakfast was made at five thirty, and they left by six and arrived at Isana's school by six thirty. By seven Isana was in her desk and Roy and Ed behind theirs. At two Ed picked her up and they headed back to the office. By six they were home and dinner started.

The rest of the evening was spent together reading, Isana teaching Roy Drachman, which he was learning a little slowly, Ed was picking up on it faster once he joined in, talking, listening to music, or playing games. Occasionally they went out to eat or stopped to visit Gracia and Elicia. Then by eight, Isana was in bed leaving Roy and Edward to their own devices.

Riza's baby was born, a little boy she and Havoc named Corbin. Roy thought the kid was loud and fussy. He was impressed with how Isana handled him when she was allowed to hold him, like he was the most precious fragile thing in the world. It was clear she was in awe and in love with the baby. Riza said when she was older she could baby sit for them and Isana was so excited she could barely contain herself.

Roy and Ed's worry of the Wray character died down as the child had become a good friend to Isana, stopped saying strange things inappropriate to their age range and Roy guessed the boy was about twelve or so. It was kind of hard to tell with his boyish baby face.

* * *

Isana yawned as she finished up the questions for science and closed her notebook. "I'm finished are you?" She asked

Wray and Tanner shook their heads. She sighed; they had to turn it in as a group. "Here look off of mine," She passed her sheet to them and they looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"You mean you're letting us copy?" Tanner asked.

"We're in a group what's it matter?" She asked. "Look I don't want to keep this all weekend, my Grandma and Grandpa Curtis are coming for a visit."

Wray stilled. "You're grandparent's?"

Isana nodded tucking her hair behind her ears. She'd taken to wearing it down some days. Daren and Wray liked it like that and she liked them. She liked Jon too.

Wray smiled in a strange way. "You should let your hair grow Isana, longer, it's so pretty."

Isana frowned. "Hurry up okay?"

Both boys nodded, got to work copying her answers, and handed her the papers as it was her turn to turn them in.

She made it half way up to the front of the room when her knee gave once again and she fell to the floor, smacking her head upon another kid's desk. Her leg twitched and she felt a pain shock through her. "Miss Isana," Her Professor gasped getting up. He'd long since given up calling her by her last name as he felt it too long.

"Oww," She breathed feeling someone come beside her. She touched her forehead. A hand pulled hers away.

"Don't Isana, you're bleeding," It was Wray and he sounded worried. "Did your leg give again?"

She nodded wincing as another sharp pain jolted through her leg. "I don't get it I'm not supposed to feel-"

"Let me see if I can get it working." Wray said helping her turn over.

"Wray, maybe that's not a good idea," The Professor cautioned. "Even you don't know how yours works."

Wray glared. "I'm not going to leave her on the floor, she's hurt!"

"Tanner, run down to the nurse's office and get Mrs. Saber."

"Yes, sir," Tanner said and ran from the room.

Isana lifted the assignment and shoved it at her teacher as he knelt. He took it and lifted her face. "That's not important right now. Look at me," He said. She looked at him and he nodded. "Does this happen a lot?"

Isana nodded, trying so hard not to cry. It hurt so much and was getting worse, it felt like her leg was heating up. Wray slapped his hands together, rubbed them, did something on the floor, then placed them upon her ankle as the other students crept close to watch.

Her teacher pulled out his handkerchief and dabbed her forehead. "Just wait Wray, the nurse is coming. How much does it hurt?"

"A lot," She breathed but Wray didn't listen and moved her leg, bending it. Sparks flew and crackled, sizzled and smoke emanated from the machinery and she screamed clawing at her teacher's hand. That wasn't supposed to happen! Oh God in heaven help her it hurt worse now…she wanted to cry, wanted to scream, she wanted her father's so bad it wasn't funny. "Please call my Daddy, please," she begged.

The teacher nodded and ran from the room as Wray let go of her leg and crawled up her body. He gave her a hug, petting her hair. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it worse, I was trying to fix it."

Isana shoved him away. "Get off!" Her voice echoed through out the room and the whispers died down from the other students who just weren't used to the quiet little girl in the back ever saying much at all let alone getting angry. "Leave me alone Wray! Get away from me!"

"Isana," He breathed with a shocked look.

It hurt so much and her leg felt like it was getting warmer again. She wanted her Dads, she wanted the pain to stop, she wanted to cry but she couldn't. Crying wouldn't make it any better, she knew that, but it hurt so much she was barely aware of the pain in her head.

Wray reached for her again but she slapped his hand away, her little nails scarping his flesh. "I said don't touch me!"

"Isana I didn't mean too, I swear, I was trying to fix it."

"Shut up!" She snapped, pushing him off when he tried to hug her again. "Get off damn it!" Then she yelled several obstinacies and how she was going to kill him if he ever touched her again in Drachman. There was one other in her Drachman class who understood about a fourth of what she said and gasped, but Wray glared at her, ran back to his desk, grabbed his things, and ran like hell to get out of there.

* * *

Edward tapped his pen upon his desk as the phone rang upon Roy's desk. He sighed getting up so Havoc wouldn't have too answer. "Major General Mustang's office,"

"Hello, I need to speak to Mustang please it's about his daughter Isana," A near frantic out of breath voice said.

Ed froze. "What happened!"

"She collapsed in my class, she said her leg gave. She hit her head and her auto-mail is-"

Ed threw down the phone not letting the man finish. "Havoc drive me to Isana's school, one of you tell Roy I went to pick her up, she's hurt." And he was out the door in a blind panic. He couldn't believe it, her leg, her leg gave out! She hit her head! The school wouldn't have called unless it was serious, they wouldn't. The nurse would have taken care of her unless she couldn't walk. God he had to get there!

Havoc drove fast at Ed's insistence, but still maintained safety and only went about five over the speed limits of Central. As soon as the car was parked along the front of the school Ed jumped out, leaving the door open and bolted up the steps. He had no idea what class she was in or where it was and cursed, having to stop in the office to ask. If Roy were here he'd know exactly where to go, but he wasn't he'd gone to pick Izumi and Sige from the train station.

Ed wondered how Roy would take this because he was so panicked he almost couldn't see straight and nearly tripped up the second flight of stairs. He could hear Havoc's stomping feet behind him, but thankfully the man didn't ask or say anything.

When Ed hit the class room there were students, a teacher, and the school nurse crowed around near the front of the room. He pushed through them and found Isana sitting up the floor, her forehead bruised and the nurse dabbing up blood with an antiseptic. As soon as she saw him she started to cry, reaching for him. "Daddy it hurts!"

Ed knelt beside her, letting her cling to him, rubbing her back. She was hysterical and it was breaking his heart, he was so scared, didn't know he could get this scared. "What the fuck happened!"

"Who are you?" The teacher demanded as Havoc approached.

"Her father, tell me what happened!" Ed snapped lividly. He should be controlling his temper but this was his daughter!

"I'm not sure she said her leg gave out and she fell, hitting her head upon Grace's desk. A kid, Wray, tried to help and her leg just started sparking and smoke-"

"What the hell!" Ed breathed. Auto-mail wasn't supposed to do that, his never had unless a serious malfunction or it was being destroyed. It had sparked and smoked a little when Scar shattered it back in East City years ago, but it shouldn't spark just from giving out or being moved unless it was more serious…

He glared at the teacher. "What the hell were you doing letting a kid touch her auto-mail?"

"Wray has auto-mail too, he said he was going to try and fix it. I told him to wait, but he didn't listen?"

Ed glared at the students trying to find this Wray person. "Where is he!" He growled.

"He left, he got scared and left." One kid said.

Ed glared and carefully shifted Isana's shaking form in his arms so he could pick her up. "Next time you've got a kid with auto-mail that malfunctions, call a mechanic damn it." He bit and lifted her. She winced, whimpering softly into his neck. "Move it," He ordered as the bell rang.

"Sir wait, the halls will be crowded with students, I think you should wait." The teacher breathed.

Ed glared and backed against the wall, waiting. Havoc shook his head. "You want me to carry her?"

Ed shook his head as the students shied away from him while leaving. "No," He kissed Isana's head. "It'll be okay, hang in there and I'll call Aunt Winry."

"Daddy it hurts, it's hot."

Ed winced, knowing she was talking about her leg and not her head. "Havoc when we get back do you think you could get someone from he infirmary to come up to Roy's office, I don't want to take her there if I don't have too?"

"Yes," Havoc replied reaching over to pat Isana's back. "It'll be okay kid,"

Her teacher came over with her things. Havoc took them from him. "I'm terribly sorry sir,"

Ed glared daggers at the man. "No, not your fault; auto-mail's tricky machinery, thank you for calling." He paused starting to cool down a little. "Sorry for yelling,"

The man nodded completely painted with concern as more students came into the class. "What's that?" Some one asked near where Isana fell.

"Looks like some alchemy thing." Another replied.

Ed's ears perked and he frowned moving over. There on the floor was a basic alchemic array drawn in chalk. It was smudged a bit, smeared. That little _shit_ had tried to do alchemy on _his_ daughter! Oh he was going to kill him if he ever got his hands on his scrawny little neck.

"Edward, the teacher said he was trying to help," Havoc said trying to sooth him.

Ed glared barely able to contain himself. "Wray said he wanted to be an alchemist," a boy said near them. "He really was trying to help, he wouldn't hurt her."

"Tanner, take your seat." The teacher said gently.

"But he wouldn't he's her friend, looks after her at lunch from some of the older kids who try to make fun of her like I did. He told me she was his best friend, his only friend. I'm telling you Mr. Elric he wasn't trying to hurt her."

Ed softened a little; this Tanner kid was so serious, so willing to jump to Wray's defense… He nodded. "If you see him before she does, tell him thanks for the effort, but alchemy isn't something you play with, especially not on people."

The bell rang and Ed turned careful not to bump his still sobbing daughter.

If Ed thought the stairs were bad on her, the car ride was much worse, every bump, pot hole, she felt and whimpered, her hands digging into his shoulders. His flesh shoulder would be bruised no doubt and he really didn't think he could put her on a train to Resembool with out causing her more pain.

* * *

Roy had no idea what the hell was going on. Fury reported that Ed left like he was on fire, telling Havoc to taken him to Isana's school, that she was hurt. All he could do was wait and it was driving him crazy. Izumi, the strong take charge kind of woman that she was ordered him, in his own office, to stop pacing and sit down before she punched him for driving her nuts. Roy only sat because she looked ready to do it. Yes this woman was frightening, and she was also scared too, he could see it.

Finally after fifteen minutes of waiting, the door opened, and Ed came in, taking Isana straight to the sofa. Their daughter was sobbing and clinging to Edward, refusing to let go. "Roy call Winry,"

"What happened?" Roy demanded.

"Just call Winry damn it, tell her to get her ass here with everything. I don't know what's wrong."

Roy glared, reaching for his phone and yanked up the receiver, dialing the Rockbell's. He was pissed. He grew even more pissed when Izumi got close and pried his daughter from Edward ordering her to stop crying. From what he could see, her forehead had a nasty gash, and there was something wrong with her auto-mail, judging by Ed wanting him to call Winry. Al answered the phone. "Rockbell's auto-mail," he said happily.

"Al I need to speak with Winry right away." Roy said quickly.

"What is it, something wrong with brother or Isana? Never mind, I'll get Winry." Al said.

"Shhhh, what hurts little one?" Izumi asked gently.

"My leg," Came Isana's reply. "It's really hot and it hurts."

"How does it hurt, where exactly?"

Roy watched his daughter pull up the hem of her skirt and point the junction and the flesh part. From here it just didn't look right, something…it looked a little melted? How could it get melted! What the hell had happened! "It's burning and," She winced whimpering. "There's a lot… of sharp pains… in… between the aching." She panted. The pain she was describing, the way she winced, how it looked horrified Roy. How did her leg get like that! How?

"This is Winry," Winry's voice said seriously. "Roy, Al said something was wrong."

"Winry, Ed says get everything you need and get to Central. There's something wrong with Isana's leg."

"Calm down, tell me what's wrong." She said calmly.

"How the hell should I know!" Roy snapped losing it.

"Roy Mustang you're not helping." Izumi bit. "Tell her it looks,"

Edward got up and snatched the phone. "Winry, some kid tried to fix it with alchemy after her knee gave out at school. It's melted in places, the teacher said there were sparks and smoke. Isana says her leg's hot and it hurts so get your ass out here."

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room could hear Winry's scream. "You can't fix…Have you tried to remove it, that might ease some of the pain. It must busted near some nerves."

Roy shook his head when Ed looked at him, telling him with his eyes to go do it. "I don't know how, I might hurt her."

Ed sighed shoving the phone at him and ran over to Isana. He told Izumi what they were going to do and Sige came to hold Isana down. Roy just couldn't look, but he watched none the less as they tried and tried again each time Isana cried out. "It's stuck Edward," Izumi said pulling a sobbing Isana into her arms.

"Roy we can't put her on a train, we just can't the car…"

Roy lifted the phone forcing himself to go numb, just so he could remain calm. It was a process he'd not done in a few years. "Winry it's stuck, we can't…what do we do until you get here?"

"Uh pain medication, cool rags, and don't let anyone touch her, I mean it."

Roy had to explain to the infirmary doctor that an auto-mail mechanic was on her way and not too touch Isana's leg. The man sighed and doctored her forehead, prescribed some pain medication to last a few days then was ushered out.

* * *

Ed was right not to put her on a train for the ride home, even bundled up in Ed's arms was horrible on their daughter. Roy tried his best to avoid all the pot holes making a mental note to order them filled.

When they got her home Izumi took her from Ed to get her changed into her night gown and ordered Ed to start dinner with Sige. Roy was left on his own in the living room, told not to leave it.

Finally Izumi came back carrying Isana with a worried and slightly amused smile. "She said I may be her grandmother but if I didn't bring her to you she'd bite me. I can't argue with that now can I?"

Roy blinked a moment then took Isana in his arms. Her big green eyes, stained with tears, glazed over and red, looked at him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He smiled softly. "You couldn't help it sweetie," The medication appeared to be helping; she looked half zoned and fighting it. Carefully he sat with her in his lap and pet her hair. "Just rest for now," She nodded and he helped her lay down in his lap, noticing that the auto-mail was basically useless at this point. He just hoped Winry could get it off with out hurting her.

He sighed kissing her head, and brushing her hair out of her face. "You can sleep with us tonight, does that sound good?" she nodded burying her face in his uniform jacket. "Okay, love you."

"Love you too Daddy, thank you."

Izumi brought Isana's pillow and a blanket, helping him wrap her up in it, then she sat beside him saying nothing but watching carefully.

Ed gave up trying to get Isana to eat dinner. She just wasn't interested, Izumi even tried but it wasn't doing any good, no threats would sway her and they finally put her to bed at her regular time like she asked, though she was knocked out by the medication long before that.

* * *

Wrath burst into the mansion in the city below Central only to be stopped by Envy who like always was waiting for him. "You're home early." He said amused. "What happened?"

Wrath took a swing at him. "I hate you!"

Envy laughed dodging his fist easily. "Yeah so what, I hate you too. You've been nothing but a whiny spoiled brat."

They started a sparing match only it wasn't a sparing match at all for Wrath; he was intent upon killing Envy, ripping his throat out, tearing all the red stones from his body, and crushing his skull. But Envy was stronger, faster, and had a sharper wit. He had Wrath pinned to the floor in a matter of minutes of course after toying with him first.

"What's got you so worked up?"

"She hates me. I tried to help her and she hates me and it's all your fault!" Wrath cried. "You sent me to school it's your fault!" He tried to get loose but Envy's hold on him was too strong and he couldn't use alchemy with his hands apart.

"What do you mean she hates you, you tried to help her?"

"Her auto-mail broke and I tried to fix it. It made it worse! You made me lose the only friend I've ever had I hate you I hate you I hate you!"

Envy blinked startled a moment. "You what?"

"I said I hate you, you disgusting pig!"

Envy pulled Wrath up by his hair yanking him into the sitting room and threw him down. Wrath tried to get up but Envy slapped him and he fell back. "I hate you!" He sobbed viscously.

"OH SHUT UP! I can't believe you ruined my plan! You're worthless, pathetic, if…" He trailed off and Wrath tried to get up again. He'd make Envy pay for this, somehow.

Suddenly Envy was upon him, smiling in a wicked way. "You know what you hate school so much, fine you've got Monday, that's the last day then I'm pulling you out. I think I know something that will work better. At least then I don't have to listen to you whine all the time or help you with home work." He paused. "But you will study alchemy got it?"

Wrath nodded. "Yes," His younger mind was already working to dishevel and thwart any plan Envy came up with; he'd just play along until the proper time then strike. Never mind that Envy had been taking care of him, never mind that Envy was all he had. Envy had taken something he really wanted from him and he was going to tear him to pieces for it. He just had to bide his time…

* * *

It wasn't until the next afternoon that Roy finally knew exactly what had happened; needless to say he was just as livid as Edward. But they really couldn't do anything since Wray had been trying to help and Isana made them promise not to yell at him, she'd already done it and hurt him enough. Roy couldn't understand it, she was so sweet and so sorry she'd yelled at him. She said she hoped he was okay.

Then Isana apologized to Izumi for saying she'd bite her and for not being well on her visit. Izumi said she didn't mind, stuff happened and did her best to help keep their daughter's mind off the pain while she was conscious. She read to her, played games with her, told her about Ed when he was little and then decided to begin her alchemy lessons.

* * *

By Sunday afternoon Winry and Al arrived. Isana cried when Winry blew up and started screaming at the condition of her auto-mail and it took Ed and Al to calm her down while Roy soothed Isana. What a way to meet her aunt. Isana was so terrified of Winry; Roy had to stay with her while Winry looked her over.

Ed sighed, leaning against the door frame, watching. "It will be okay brother, Winry will fix her up." Al said soothingly.

Ed nodded. "I know, but…"

"She's your daughter, I know." Al gave him a warm smile. "Feels nice doesn't it, warm, well right now you're probably worried sick and about to hit something, but it's nice having kids huh?"

Ed smiled. "Yeah, it is. She's so smart and Roy's completely smitten with her, so am I."

"She's a beautiful little girl. Sorry we haven't been able to come sooner, Winry's been so busy and I've been helping and taking care of Trent and Cindy and they're in school too. We'll bring the kids on the holiday break, Pinako said she'd come too and sends her best wishes and love."

"That's okay Al, we know. I know." Ed paused. He missed having his brother around like this and Al looked older, wiser than he had several months ago when they had last seen each other and he and Roy had told them they wanted to adopt a child. Al had been very supportive so had Winry. "You know we could come for the holidays instead, I'll talk to Roy."

Al frowned. "Ed as nice as that sounds, are you sure you want to put Isana on a train, she lost her parents and her leg on a train."

Ed was jolted and slapped his face. "Shit, you're right, I didn't think about that at all."

Al rested his hand upon his shoulder. "It's okay brother, you're not supposed to remember everything right now. It's best that you're focused on Isana getting better and she will. Winry had already started designing a replacement leg for Isana. She got measurements from Roy last month. It looks great, I think you'd approve and it's lighter so it won't weigh her down as much. Roy was worried about that." Suddenly Al's eyes brightened.

"Oh and your theory worked brother! I transmuted the material Winry and Pinako use for auto-mail and they worked their magic on it. It's so much lighter, so much more durable and three of our clients say it's the best auto-mail they've had. Isana's new leg is of the new material. We grabbed some spare material on the way out of the house so you could run some tests on it and I grabbed my notes so you could have them and turn them in. It's your idea, your theory and your formulas, you should get the credit."

Ed blinked astonished. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It worked! Oh of course it worked he was a genius, but there was no way he was letting Al and Winry not get some credit for this, they had a hand in this too. He wanted to see it and he would once it was on his daughter.

Winry sighed as Izumi and Sige took over for Roy and Roy followed her to Ed and Al. "So?" Ed asked.

Winry shook her head. "I'm going do a complete overhaul Edward, that means serious surgery, and I'm going to need to use a hospital since we're not at home."

Ed closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he knew what that meant. It meant more pain, more than he'd anticipated for Isana. She was just… He felt Roy's hand upon his shoulder giving him a gentle squeeze and he opened his amber eyes. "Winry can you put her under, please, she's just a little girl."

Winry frowned. "I'm not cruel Edward…I can if I can get approval from the hospital, but I'm going to need a hospital and-"

"You'll get it," Roy interrupted. "I'll see what I can do, what strings I can pull. Hell I'll see if we can use the Infirmary if we have too. I'm sure they'll clear it, she is our daughter after all and entitled to the same health care as we are."

Edward knew how pushy and particular the infirmary doctors were and he knew Winry. It might just work. "When can you get started?"

Winry smiled softly. "Well I'll need to make a new port, so I'll have to head in to town and see if I can hit another auto-mailer's shop. Shouldn't be too hard or take much convincing most of us mechanic's are compassionate people. If all else fails…" She pulled out her wrench. "Al can drive me if we can borrow your car tonight. I'll try to have it done by morning. You just work on getting me a hospital."

Roy nodded. "I'll start making calls."

Winry sighed and smiled. "I can't wait to see how she likes her new leg, I made is special."

Edward had never loved Winry more than in that moment and he embraced her. "Thank you Winry."

"Don't thank me yet, works not done."

Suddenly they heard laughter from the living room and looked. Isana was sitting upon Sige's lap laughing so was Sige which was just…it was something they'd rarely seen in the time they had known him. Izumi was laughing too. It was amazing and Ed wanted to know what was so funny."

* * *

Before Roy could even get his hand upon the phone it rang and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Roy it's Teagan Winters. Cain told me what happened but hasn't heard anything new, is she okay?"

Roy smiled. "She will be, her aunt's a mechanic. Thanks for calling."

"She's my student. Jon and Daren asked if it would be okay if they could come and see her tomorrow. Jon's my nephew and he heard from Daren who found out from some other student who's in their Drachman class and a friend." Teagan sighed. "That was a mouthful, any way the boys just wanted to know if they could do that."

Roy rubbed his face. "Um well she's supposed to have the new leg installed tomorrow."

"Jeeze is it really that bad?"

"Yes it is." Roy replied grimly.

"All right I'll get her home work from her other teachers, shouldn't be too hard. I'll have Cain pass it along to you and I'll let the boys know to wait until she's back at school."

Roy struggled with this. He'd seen the way those boys had taken to his daughter, knew she liked them very much and it would probably do her good if they did come to see her. He was also very thankful that Teagan was one of her teachers and so willing to help. "I'll call you once she's out of surgery and awake, if it's not too late you can bring the boys up to see her. I think she'd like that."

"You don't have too Roy, she'll need her rest-"

"No, it's okay. I think it might help."

"Okay, I'll let them know, thanks Roy. Bye,"

"Thank you."

Roy hung up the phone then placed a call to Headquarters to try and get some help.

* * *

Roy knew why Alphones was doing it; he knew why Izumi and Sige were seemingly so interested in it. They were trying to distract Edward from Isana's surgery taking place in the closed off infirmary room. They were showing him the new auto-mail material, just a small piece and making Ed explain his formula to Izumi. It was brilliant and innovative and Roy was proud of him as he always had been. He even got to look at it and it was lighter.

Winry was good on her word and had the port ready by morning. Roy just worried that she might be too exhausted to perform the surgery. He'd never really be there for one of Ed's, always been shooed from the room because Ed didn't want him to see, but he could always hear and it scared him that his little girl would feel the pain. He dreaded her waking up in the middle of it.

Isana had been very good, listened to Winry and Ed very carefully but she was terrified and rightly so. She even asked him personally away from Ed if she'd wake up. He assured her she would but she made him promise to take care of Edward if she didn't and she told him once again that she loved him.

He got up and went to the window to look out at the base. Soldiers passed by on the sidewalks, a car drove passed on the street, it looked like a normal day save for that it was raining in the crisp fall afternoon, the sky was overcast in dark gray, complementing his mood.

"She'll be okay," A gruff voice said next to him. It was Sige, the man spoke little and generally what was said was not to be taken for granted or lightly, but listened too and contemplated. He was a good man and Roy respected him. He'd respect anyone who'd married Izumi and helped take care of Edward and Alphones, knocked them around when they needed it, loved them as much as those two did.

"I know," Roy breathed.

"I wasn't sure about you…Edward loves you, Isana loves you, that's enough." Roy felt him leave and smiled a little to himself. Well that was comforting, getting acceptance from the man.

Finally Winry came out, it had taken her all morning and half the afternoon but she smiled. "Doctor Anderson says Isana should wake up in an hour or so and everything went well. She'll be a little sore, but you already know that." She turned on Edward. "If you don't remind her to keep it oiled I'll beat you!"

Ed nodded. "I will,"

Winry smiled. "Now I'd like to take a look at yours while I'm here."

"Winry you're exhausted you need some rest." Roy said gently. She was after all his sister-in-law and he did care about her. He didn't want anything to happen to her in the least. It was a miracle that she hadn't killed him for what he'd taken from her on orders, for loving Edward, but she was an amazing young woman and had forgiven him, said so herself. He didn't want to be forgiven for hurting her, but she wouldn't have it any other way and now she had given him something priceless. He owed her so much.

She smiled that beautiful smile of hers, the one that won people over. "Thanks Roy, but I'd like to see my little Niece wake up before I crash."

Roy nodded and glanced at Edward. Ed looked relived beyond words and let out a soft sigh. "Can we see her now? I want to be there when she wakes up. I promised." Ed asked.

"Sure, it's just her in there," Winry replied heading for Al.

Roy paused a moment. "Edward I'll be in, in a minute. I've got a phone call to make."

Ed frowned at that but nodded none the less and headed in to the room where their daughter slept.

* * *

Roy smiled when Cain, Teagan, Jon, and Daren knocked upon the door two hours later. He motioned for them to come in as Isana was now awake, a little groggy but coherent enough to know what was going on and talk to people. The look on her face when she saw her friends was beautiful. "Jon, Daren!"

"Yo kid," Daren said with a smile.

"Hey, you feeling better now?" Jon asked.

Isana nodded happily and Ed helped her sit up. "Thank you for coming to see me."

"Well we were worried about you." Daren said giving her a hug. "That's what friends do, worry."

"I know," Isana replied simply and waited for Jon to give her a hug too, which he did after nearly shoving Daren out of the way.

It was fun to watch the three interact together and both boys fought over who got to stand closer to her. "So everything went well?" Teagan asked. "She looks good, well except for that bruise."

"How is the new leg?" Cain asked.

Roy nodded. "Appears to work just fine, thank you for coming."

Cain lifted a small stack of papers. "The guys are taking care of things in the office and said they would stop by once they were off duty tonight Sir. This is her homework."

Roy took it. "Thanks Fury,"

"We'll help with that Sir; she can't do all of that right now." Daren said.

"Yes I can," Isana protested and Jon covered her mouth.

"Shhhh, Jeeze kid calm down. You shouldn't be worrying about homework, just getting better and coming back to school. It's boring with out you in class. Oh that reminds me Tanner gave this to me to give to you. He said it was from Wray." He pulled his hand away and took a note from his pocket. "Don't know what it's about but-"

Isana snatched it away and unfolded the paper. Roy found himself frowning as she shook her head and looked at him with a sad look. "Daddy he's gone."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Who cares he won't be around to-"

"Edward," Roy warned. Edward was still pissed he was too but this wasn't the time for that, not when she looked so upset. "Sweetie, tell me,"

Isana lifted the note to him. "He said his father decided to move, his father is sick and he had to move to a different city. He said he was really sorry for what happened and thinks that part of why his father decided to move. Did I make that happen? Is that why?"

Roy took up the note and read Wray's chicken scratches. There was a lot more here than she said, things and feelings he could see voiced in between the lines. This kid really was sorry for hurting her, sorry and very upset, sad, angry too.

He shook his head. "No you didn't do anything wrong,"

"But he left." She whispered.

"His dad probably thought-"

"Ed!" Roy snapped. "Not here, not now." Ed closed his mouth a little wide-eyed as if he'd just realized what he was doing.

"Isana we're still here," Daren tried and she smiled a tiny smile.

"I know,"

Roy sighed, "Come on let's let the kids spend some time alone."

"Hey you want to see it? My Aunt Winry made it for me and you know what it's so much lighter than my other one." Isana asked softly.

"Sure, if that's okay with you," Jon said with a smile. "But should you be moving right now?"

"Oh I'm okay, now that my legs better I'm can feel my head hurting a little. I can't believe I hit my head on a desk. I'm so clumsy."

"You're a nutter, that's what. I can't believe you're pushing this off you had us scared half to death." Daren said as Roy and the rest of the adult exited the room.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers . I'm still a little nervous about this story and trying to let it come out as it comes. 

* * *

Chapter Eight: One more thing, Politics 

Before Roy would allow Isana to leave the infirmary that evening, he had her eyes checked. Edward protested, she protested, hell even Winry protested, but he was not going to let this go. She was here and they might as well make the trip worth while.

Daren and Jon were still here with Teagan and it was evening, raining, and Isana was cold. She was shivering and Daren lent her his school uniform jacket. Roy was a little weary of that knowing Isana had a crush on the boy but wouldn't dare say anything. She'd been through enough lately and right now she seemed happy again, or at least content.

The doctor smiled and nodded. "You're right Mustang, she does need glasses, she's near sighted. I'll have them ready next week."

"I have to wear glasses?" Isana yipped with horror.

"They're not so bad, I have some for reading." Ed said smoothing down her black hair.

"But you never wear them and you said they made you look old." She protested. "I'm only seven, I can't be old yet."

"You won't look old," Jon said with a smile. "You'll look uh…"

"Dignified," Daren finished quickly. "Yes, besides at least now I know why you've been squinting so much."

Roy hid his amusement and picked her up. "Come on; let's get you home, you can play with Daren and Jon while I make dinner."

"Homework," she said.

"Again with the homework." Jon breathed. "Don't worry about it right now."

"I don't want to fall behind, I can't."

"You won't,"

"Yes I will,"

"No,"

"Yes huh,"

Jon threw his hands up exasperatedly. "Fine you win, we'll help you with home work as soon as you're home. God you're nuts."

"Grandma Izumi started teaching me Alchemy, so I have to do my home work and stay caught up or else she won't let Dad and Daddy teach me. She was serious; you don't know her very well. She said she'd take them out back and beat them up."

"That's right boys," Izumi said with a smile. "Are you two interested in Alchemy?"

Both boys nodded.

"Well do your home work and I'll teach you some of what I've started teaching Isana."

Roy watched their faces light up. "Are you serious?" Jon breathed.

"Oh god, Daren if you do anything mischievous to your mother…I'll never hear the end of it." Teagan breathed.

"I won't bother mom I promise." Jon replied with a pleading look.

* * *

Dinner was loud, louder than even Edward was used too. With the kids chatting and the adults laughing it was just…it was loud and his head hurt. He knew it was stress, but damn. At least Isana's leg was working out perfectly. She was a little sore and needed a little help moving around but it really was lighter and a nice sleek design, something befitting her, simple. Winry was really getting good in her designs to make the auto-mail fit the person. 

He looked around the room and smiled despite his head ache. He caught Roy's obsidian eye across the table and silently there was communication between them, of what Roy was planning to do to him tonight once Isana, Izumi and Sige, Winry and Al were asleep. Roy smirked, knowing he understood and letting him know there was no room for bashfulness.

"Dad?" Isana's gentle voice asked and he felt a slight tug upon his shirt sleeve. Ed tore his eyes from his lover's and looked at their daughter.

"What?"

"I'm sleepy,"

"We'll put her to bed," Daren and Jon offered in unison. Suddenly Ed was taken back to when he and Al were boys and Winry was a little girl. He and Al had put Winry to bed a few times and the memory of those times made him smile.

"Okay, night kiddo," He leaned over and gave her a hug. "Love you,"

"Love you too Dad," Then she made her way, slowly, but surely on her own to Roy. Roy unlaced his fingers and pulled his hands from under his chin as soon as she reached him. He smiled and embraced her for a long moment then let her go.

Isana said good night to everyone then let Daren and Jon take her to her room.

Ed waited and waited until an hour had passed and was about to go see if the boys were keeping her up, but suddenly they appeared and joined the adults at the table. Roy looked a little worried for a moment but it faded and they were both drawn in to a conversation about Ed's latest achievement, one he didn't feel was all his own.

* * *

Finally they crawled into bed, Ed collapsing, his head pounding. Roy leaned over and kissed him. "That was nice," Ed muttered with a smile. 

"You look exhausted Ed,"

Ed opened his eyes and smiled with a snort. "So do you, what was with the worry when the boys came back?"

Roy sighed. "Isana likes them,"

"They are her friends, of course she likes them."

"No I mean she _likes _them." Roy said softly with amusement.

"Like a crush?"

"Mm hmm,"

Ed let out a sigh. "Oh great," Suddenly he smiled. It was so cute, her first crush or crushes. "Which one more?"

Roy looked rather thoughtful at the moment. "I'm not sure, sometimes I think Jon and sometimes I think Daren more. I knew she was beginning to like Wray too…"

"Well I'm glad he's out of the picture now,"

"Ed come on, the kid was trying to help."

"Yeah but he made it worse." Ed pouted. "She's so fragile,"

"I seem to remember having a conversation with you about kids and them getting back up again."

"Yeah yeah, what's your point? She's still our little girl and I don't like people hurting her."

"I don't either, but it was an accident, a terrible one, but you can't blame him for trying."

"You're awfully forgiving of a brat who basically tried human transmutation on your daughter."

Roy stiffened. "Edward, he didn't know, he couldn't and if it had been you…"

"I wouldn't have done it at all."

"Now you wouldn't, but think about it. If it were Al and you were their age with out knowing…"

Ed winced. "Got it," He sighed. There was a soft knock upon their door and Ed frowned. "What now?"

"The door opened and a little black head peaked in. Roy sat up. "Hey honey what's wrong?"

"I missed you," Isana whispered.

Ed snorted and patted the bed. So much for Roy getting any tonight. "Come on kiddo," He heard her feet moving slowly across the floor and felt the bed shift as Roy leaned over to pick her up. "You know at some point you're going to have to stop sleeping with us."

"I know I'll stop when I'm ten okay?" she asked when she was set beside him.

"Sounds good to me," Ed breathed. Three more years of this…oh joy. Really he didn't mind, he liked it, she was warm and soft, always smelled like shampoo and soap.

She lay down and curled up next to him, her back to his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. Roy covered them up and slipped his arm around them both. "Night," Roy's voice whispered.

"Night," Ed replied waiting to hear Isana's little angel voice, but it never came for she was already asleep. He smiled and kissed her head, closing his eyes.

* * *

Isana blinked when she got her glasses on her face. They really weren't that bad, they were rectangular and Roy said they looked like Cain's and Maes's had. He said they were nice and well she could see a lot better, read things better, so she didn't fuss. 

When Daren and Jon saw her again, back at school they smiled then pummeled her with all their notes from the week and a half of school she'd missed. Part of that was because Ed didn't want her going back until she wasn't sore anymore, another part of that was due to Izumi and Sige still being there and wanting to spend a little time with her, and a bit was because she caught a cold. She didn't know how she could have caught one since she wasn't at school and it made her mad because her Dad almost wouldn't let her leave her bed let alone her room until Daddy came home from work.

Now she was sitting in their office with so much home work she didn't know if she'd ever get caught up. Daren and Jon had come often with Professor Teagan to help keep her caught up, but over the last couple of days she'd been too tired to study.

Roy pulled up a chair beside her and brushed her hair out of her face. "Need some help with anything?"

Isana bit her thumb nail and nodded, lifting her world cultures book. "We're studying the Ishbalin's in there now, but I don't understand some of what this is. It keeps mentioning someone named Ishbala and people not liking alchemy. I remember you said the Eastern Rebellion was partly because of alchemy."

Roy nodded but hesitated. "Partly,"

Isana could tell there was something wrong. "Daddy what is it?"

Roy sighed then smiled, moving his chair closer. "Let's see what the book says."

Isana frowned stopping his hands. "Daddy is the book wrong? Did they write it down wrong?"

"Well kid that's technically classified." Havoc offered. "Let's just say the historians didn't get all of what went on…completely accurate."

She shook her head. "But they have too it's history, they can't lie."

"Sure they can, " Ed muttered. "And they do it all the time."

"But they are teaching this in school."

"Let's just focus on the assignment at hand and worry about the rest later. Ishbala is the god the Ishbalin's believe in. Their doctrines say that he forbids alchemy as it's a perversion of say…what's natural…"

"Oh but alchemy isn't a bad thing Daddy, it's just who's using it and their intent right?"

Roy nodded. "That's true,"

Ed sighed. "Damn it let me see that book," he got up and reached for it then began to read.

Isana watched him scowl several times before setting to book down. "I already read it so what's untrue?"

Ed went to the office door and locked it then came back. "You can't repeat this Isana, I mean it."

Isana felt her eyes grow wide. "Is it a secret?"

"Well not with us, but to the rest of the world yes." Ed replied.

She looked to Roy. "Daddy is it even okay if I know?"

Roy shrugged. "We don't want to lie to you and we can't explain it with out lying if we go by the book."

"The book says that the war was started when one of our military accidentally shot an Ishbalin kid. That's not true; it's a cover up for what really happened." Ed began.

"The man in charge of-"

"Fuher Bradley?" She asked. "He disappeared right? And no one can find him."

Ed nodded. "He did… disappear."

Isana's eye brow perked. Oh there was more to that than they were telling her but she knew not to ask, at least not yet. As she saw it she had years to learn all of there secrets, the things she heard Ed tell Roy to let go of, their past. She imagined it wasn't a pretty past, but a hurtful one.

Edward went on from there and said that there was really a special ops group who were sent in to start the war discreetly and make it look like the Ishbalin's were attacking them first. The war got bloody and lasted a long time before the State Alchemist were sent in to end it.

Then he explained that the Ishbalin's actually did use alchemy a long time ago, something called the Grand Arcanum, but their culture changed and they shoved alchemy out and anyone still practicing it was exiled.

She closed her book slowly while letting it all soak in and process before she spoke, staring down everyone in the room. "How do you know this? Back up your findings." It wasn't that she didn't believe them, she did but she wanted to know how they knew all of this.

Roy snorted and rested his elbows upon the desk. "For one I was in the war, you know that,"

"And when I was younger I was searching for something and it led me to find a man, an Ishbalin, who still used alchemy. He told me-"

"But about the start of the war." She interrupted. "How do you know that?"

Ed shifted in his seat. "Because I met someone who was involved in the attack, she died a few years ago."

He looked really sad and she wished she hadn't asked. "Sorry Dad, I didn't-"

Ed patted her head. "That's okay, so now that you know what are you going to do with this information?"

"Yes, I'm a little curious to know that myself. We've basically told you that history books aren't always true and pretty much ousted the old government and Fuher."

Isana shrugged. "File it away, I can't put that in my paper with out getting into trouble, or you in to trouble for that matter and you said it was secret…But Daddy weren't you trying to become Fuher?"

Roy nodded. "A long time ago. I didn't like what was going on and wanted to change that."

She sighed, scratching her nose. "So why did you stop trying to be Fuher, why don't you want to be it now?"

"Because the country was turned over to the parliament and the position of the Fuher eliminated. I can't strive for something that isn't there anymore."

Isana smirked. "But I've heard you talk about the things wrong with the parliament with Dad."

Both Roy and Ed looked shocked. "When did you hear that?" Ed asked cautiously.

"The walls in the house aren't that thick Dad, I hear a lot more than you think but most of the time I fall asleep before the kissing starts."

Ed blushed, Havoc and Breda snorted, Fury blushed, Falman sat still, seemingly uninterested and Roy sighed. "Isana,"

"No, Daddy if you think something is wrong why don't you try to fix it like before? A lot of people like you and trust you. I do so why don't you join the parliament and tell them to clean up their act."

Roy smiled. "I wish it were that simple Isana, but it's not."

She huffed. "So make the position of Fuher again and make the country better. You can do it." Ed muttered something she didn't catch and Roy pulled her from her seat into his lap.

"I gave up on that Isana want to know why?"

She nodded. She did, she really did because she knew, she believed that anyone could do anything they set their mind too and her fathers were no exception. With all that she'd heard, all the things they had done before she'd come to live with them, she knew they could.

"Because I'm happy right where I am. I don't need anything else. I've got you and Ed, good friends and the only lives I need to make better are the ones of the people I need."

Isana sighed hugging him. She still thought he would make a good Fuher, he made a good Daddy.

* * *

Roy sat up in bed reading as Ed came from the bathroom, freshly showered and began to get dressed. "I don't like it, but she's right you know." Ed said suddenly. 

Roy turned the next page in his book. "What makes you say that Ed?"

"You're ambitious, always have been. The government is getting bad again parliament is letting too much go and focusing on things that aren't important like elections when they should be worrying about the uprising in Drachma. I know you tried to hide that from me, but well you know me I can't keep my nose out of anything. I heard an alchemist say that there's talk of going to war with them."

Roy smirked. "That's just talk," Damn it! Ed wasn't supposed to know this, he wasn't supposed to worry like this and he was worrying. He'd been working behind the scenes for the last month to try and smooth things over in his end, with other higher ups who were getting paranoid and twitchy. If there was a war he and Ed would be taken away from Isana and he didn't want that. He could order Ed to resign or keep him here in Central, but Ed wouldn't let him go alone, had made that clear a long time ago. It was because Ed blamed himself for him getting hurt while fighting Bradley.

Ed shook his head. "Talk, you're such a bastard Roy. Stop trying to protect me and just tell me what's going on. I'm not a kid anymore."

Roy closed his book. He wasn't going to get any reading done tonight. "Edward I know you're not a kid."

"Then why are you trying to do things on your own again? You promised me you wouldn't hide things and you'd let me help just like I promised you."

"Because I want this." Roy snapped. "I want what we have now. If I do what Isana suggested…If I somehow recreated the position of Fuher there's going to be trouble, fighting, and damn it we've finally gotten everything we've ever wanted."

"Yeah and how long will that last? You've got pull, people follow you, trust you."

"Only so far Edward, you forget I lost some of that when it got out that we were together, that we adopted Isana. No one is going to allow a gay Fuher no matter what he can or can't do for the country."

"Then become a part of parliament, you can still keep your position as Major General. You've never been one to turn a blind eye to anything; you've always fought for what you believed was right, why stop now. Hell Roy even trying a little bit can do so much. Just think about it. Look at it this way. If you can stop us from going to war against Drachma before it ever starts we'll be here for our daughter. You are persuasive, use that damned smirk and head of yours to do some good again."

Roy blinked. It was so…Ed was pushing him not fighting against him. It was surreal. "And how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Ed sighed. "Negotiate with them idiot! You know some of their language, Isana's been teaching you. I figure in the very least that will do some good and we've got her."

Roy shook his head. "I'm not using her, for political purposes. She's a baby."

"Yeah and I was a kid who got you a promotion." Ed retorted. "Damn Roy I'm not saying feed her to the wolves. I'm saying who better to talk to them and smooth things over."

Roy turned out his light and lay down. "Aren't you forgetting the other side to this? We adopted a child from Drachma, who is teaching us their language-"

"Yeah I know, people will think that's suspicious, so what. You've proven your loyalty more than once." He felt Ed crawl into bed beside him, felt Ed's auto-mail hand rest upon his shoulder even though he couldn't see it. "Just try something. We'll back you like always."

Roy sighed. "I'll think about it,"

"That's all I ask."

He smirked as his mind was turning the words over, working them, and plans started forming, plans he might never put into use. He couldn't help it he was ambitious, did want something better, but not for himself anymore, for his friends, family, Ed, and Isana. "You're doing more than asking."

"But like Isana I believe you can do it, what's wrong with that?" Ed asked. "Roy you fought Pride alone."

Roy tensed a moment then sighed. "Yes I did, and you fought Envy, Wrath, and Sloth who was your mother, Greed, Lust, and Gluttony, some of the more than once…" He paused. "Ed, are they still out there?"

"I don't know. Lust is gone, Sloth…is gone, Greed too. Envy I am almost positive is gone too but not 100 percent. I never knew what happened with Gluttony and last I knew of Wrath, Winry and Pinako made him auto-mail and he took off." Ed shifted resting his head upon his shoulder. "Gluttony's mindless now; Dante said she took his humanity away from him. She did that so he'd follow her orders."

"What ever happened to Dante?" Roy asked.

"I don't and I don't care. Her body was falling apart and with out the stone she couldn't perform another soul transfer."

"You said you father was in that place you went, what about him?"

"He died, finally. He just…He died before I made it back here."

Roy figured if he got the subject away from politics then he could get Ed to forget it for awhile, at least for tonight. "Did you-"

"Forgive him for leaving? Not really, but once I knew why…It was hard to be around him but I understood why he did it. I didn't hate him."

Roy pulled Ed closer. "I'm glad, thought it was kind of fun to watch you knock him on his ass back in Resembool. Even I was angry that he left, got you in this mess to begin with, but you know what. If he hadn't I would probably have never met you, we probably wouldn't be like this now."

"Yeah there's that." Ed was quiet for a long time before speaking again. "How much do you think Isana actually hears?"

"More than she let us know today in the office." Roy chuckled. "I think she sees more than we think as well. She's not blind and sometimes I get the feeling that she knows more too."

Ed shivered. "Maybe we should change when we have sex. I don't want her hearing it."

"She just thinks it's 'kissing'…I hope." Roy muttered.

"I am not looking forward to that talk. You do it."

"Why me?"

"Because you…you've done it more."

Roy shook his head laughing slightly. "I have never had the 'talk' with anyone save for my mother when I was twelve."

"No, I mean you've had sex more than I have; besides you're more qualified than I am."

"What the hell makes you say that?" Roy really wanted to know.

"You've had more lovers, more dates. I've only had you."

"Yeah and that girl in the other place." Roy said softly.

"Yeah but you can explain things better, tell her how it's done."

Roy let out a half horrified half amused laugh. "I. Am. Not. Teaching. Isana how to have sex." It was official Edward had lost his damned mind.

"That's not what I meant. I meant you could tell her better that way she doesn't get embarrassed…"

"No, she can learn on her own. If you're really that worried about it slip her one of those dime store novels when she's twenty-five."

Now Ed laughed. "Twenty-five, you know she's going to have boyfriends before that."

"Not if I can help it," He'd break out his gloves and turn any boy who showed up at his home in to a nice crisp smoking mess.

"Yeah and what if she comes to us with a boy before then, you going to tell her no, make her cry? What about Daren or Jon. What if they ask her out on a date? Are you going to break her heart because you don't want her to grow up?"

Roy glared at the ceiling. Ed was getting better at this manipulating stuff and it was pissing him off. "She is more than welcome to grow up." He began. "She can date girls." It just flew out of his mouth and he didn't know where it came from, really he didn't.

Ed snorted. "Girls…right, yeah keep hoping there _Dad._ What are you so worried about?"

"For one I don't want her to get hurt, for two she's a girl Ed, did anyone not tell you what happens sometimes when a girl and a guy have sex?"

"Yeah okay, I get that she could get pregnant, but do you really think she'd let that happen before she was ready?"

"People do stupid things, even the smarter ones." Roy breathed.

"You don't want her to have a kid?"

"Not until she's ready and has finished school. If she were to get pregnant while still in school…Ed I have seen it happen and no not because of me so don't you ask. I knew this girl when I was in school, she got pregnant and let's just say the road wasn't easy for her especially when her boyfriend found out, he took off and left her to the wolves."

"Well that's why I wanted you to talk to her. I clam up in those situations, you know that. I'll say something stupid."

Roy sighed. "Fine but not now, she's only seven, still a baby." He was dead set on her still being a baby for now despite having some adult conversations with her.

* * *

Roy came to a compromise of a sort in the realm of politics. He spoke to a like minded friend in parliament, a Mr. Schaffer who had a lot of pull and was now acting as a military advisor for him. That was enough to satisfy Edward and as Isana saw it or how she said she saw it, he was on his way. It was so strange to have his daughter, his little girl so adamant about him becoming Fuher. Sometimes he wondered what it was she was after or if she was plotting at all. 

Then he knew, he knew as soon as he advised Mr. Schaffer to open up negotiations with Drachma and an ambassador came two months later. Isana wanted to help him. His little girl was trying her best to do what his subordinates had been doing, push him to the top. It was scary because now she was eight.

The Drachman Ambassador, a tall seven foot lanky, sort of fellow with blonde hair and blue eyes, stared down at him most of the time (mostly due to his height) but was oddly jovial. It wasn't what Roy expected in an ambassador. In his mind ambassadors were people who worked to get the most for their people and had to dance with words, and other serious things. This man was just nice all around, pleasant to be around and complemented him on his accent in his language.

Tonight they were having a state function and Isana was invited, Mr. Schaffer made it so and Roy knew it, Roy knew the man did it on purpose to help their peace making cause along. They were having a little trouble but not too much.

Isana practically clung to him when they entered Mr. Schaffer's estate. She tried to cling to Edward too but it was rather difficult for her and she'd long since given up switching back and forth.

Mr. Schaffer smiled wide as soon as he saw them then knelt in front of Isana. "Hello Miss Elric-Mustang, it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand to her. Roy expected her to shy away but she took his hand and shook it with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Schaffer, it's nice to meet you too."

Ed gave him a surprised look and Roy just shrugged wondering why all of a sudden she was willing to let strange people touch her. She must be humoring people again.

"Ah Major General Mustang," The ambassador said happily. "I am glad you are here now." The man's blue eyes looked to Edward. "It's nice to meet the famous Fullmetal Alchemist," He held out his hand. Ed shook it.

"You as well Ambassador Faust."

The man looked down even further and found Isana. His smiled softened and he knelt. "And you must be the little girl I keep hearing about." He said something in Drachman, a greeting, their countries greeting between comrades and men in arms.

Isana replied, with a smile, with a polite greeting of 'It's nice to meet you, but I live here now with my fathers, please don't be upset.' It was in Drachman and the man nodded.

"I'm glad little miss, your Papa's a smart man, honest. I like that. Did you teach him our language?" Isana nodded.

"You've done very well, he's only missed a few words and by the accent you came from near northern country, near the capital am I right?"

"Near Haggard." She replied.

The man frowned tapping his chin. "Haggard, and your parents left…Makes sense. Do you want to know why people were relocating from that area?"

Isana shrugged. "It was a long time ago and we haven't gotten that far in my history and world cultures classes."

Roy caught the man's light chuckle. He wanted to know and hoped the man would tell her anyway. He did, thankfully. "People were leaving because of the famine up there, moving south or else where. Also our neighbors, the country of Galsden, were attacking along the border. It was safer to leave and come back later."

"Oh, you don't want me to go back do you because I can't, I have a family now."

Ambassador Faust chuckled and pat her head. "No little Miss, you should stay here where you're happy. Now I know I am so tall but later would you grace me with a dance?"

Isana backed up and grabbed Roy's hand. "I don't know how,"

The man bowed his head with a smile. "Fair enough,"

"Ambassador Faust," Someone called. The ambassador sighed and rose nodding to Roy and Mr. Schaffer before following the person who turned out to be one of his retainers.

* * *

It was nearing nine in the evening and Isana was wide awake, in fact she was sitting perfectly still at the dinner table talking with Edward while he spoke with another General. He kept looking over to check on her and she was just as awake as she could be. He started to suspect foul play and asked Edward when he got a moment. "Edward what did you give her?" 

"Give me what?" Isana asked quietly.

"Coffee," Ed replied with grin. "Right before we left. I'm thinking she'll 'crash' as you say by the time we get home. That way she's awake here and we don't have to carry her around."

Roy closed his eye. "Edward, Isana going to sleep would have been a perfect excuse to slip out of here; you've just extended your stay around people you really don't like."

Ed nodded. "I'm aware of that and I can't wait to get home, but since this will probably be the only time Isana sees that man, I figure she could use the charm she's learning from you on him and help win him over and never have to do it again. Right kiddo?"

"Right," Isana nodded with a smile. "Dad said I should watch you while you were in meetings in your office and at home, while we were at the market and pick up on your expressions and habits, how you talked then use them here. Do you think it's working? Are you going to get the peace you and Mr. Schaffer are working toward?"

Roy blinked a moment. Good God! Edward shrugged as if reading his thoughts and hugged Isana. They were working together, it just was…It was wrong and he didn't want to pull her into this in the first place…and damn it, it just _might_ be working. He hated to admit it but all evening Ambassador Faust had made excuses to come and talk to them. The man was definitely impressed with their daughter. This wasn't how these things were supposed to go. He didn't like using Isana as a tool no matter…he wouldn't go back there again, not with the people he cared about the most.

Her little hand took his. "Daddy I want to help so get over it." Then she turned her attention to her dinner and reached for her water glass and took a drink marking that the conversation was over and he could either accept it or not either way she would do what she wanted. It was so Edward and him. Yep, she was theirs alright. God help them if she decided to go into politics or the military for that matter. He could just see her a Colonel commanding her own troops with the same smirk and mind he'd had and mixed with Edward's influences…It was kind of scary. Then again if she did it right it might just be interesting to see what she would do.

A strange since of pride washed over him and when she looked at him with her jade eyes he smiled, nodding. "Okay Isana, let's see where this goes."

"I'm glad you agree." She replied.

They got the peace they wanted in the end and a trade agreement, one that was better than Roy and Mr. Schaffer had been going for. Roy knew it wasn't because of his daughter, well her small part factored in, but it was more because Ambassador Faust had passed word along to his country's leaders that there was a native of Drachma thriving in Amestris, a little girl who had been adopted by a Major General. A Major General who he found to be trust worthy and honest enough to have dealings with. That sat pretty well with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: A Familiar Face

Isana sighed as she watched Corbin run off the tenth time that afternoon after a small flock of pigeons in the park. She just didn't understand why he had such a fascination with scaring birds, all they did was fly away and he would laugh. She loved to baby sit him for Riza and Jean, but sometimes she wished Corbin wasn't so active and liked to sit and read quietly as she had when she was small.

She sat upon a near by park bench, adjusting her glasses and moving her hair off her shoulders before sitting back to watch the blonde haired boy run around in circles. Now that she really didn't understand. Never when she was his age or even now that she was sixteen, did she think making oneself dizzy was a good idea let alone pleasant.

Suddenly Corbin ran over to her with a pleading look. "Cousin, will you transmute some bread for me please?"

Isana smirked folding her hands in her lap. "Why, you'll just get the birds in one place the run after them again."

"Aw come on, they're hungry."

She sat forward and hooked her finger under his chin. "Promise you won't terrorize them?" He nodded. "Okay," He grinned and backed up as she pulled some chalk from her pocket and made her way to the sidewalk. There she drew out a transmutation circle, pulled some grass from the earth and placed it upon the circle. Then she touched it and transmuted a small loaf of bread. "There you go, behave,"

Corbin nodded and snatched the bread away, running to cause his chaos. Isana shook her head and returned to her seat upon the bench. Just enjoying the fine spring day, it was a little chilly but she didn't mind. At least when she returned to the office she could return to her books for Havoc would soon come to claim his son. Her Daddy would be there as well as promised and finishing up his paper work for the week that he didn't get finished yesterday.

She smiled thinking fondly about both her fathers. Ed was a Brigadier General now and Roy a General. Edward had made one more alchemic achievement with the auto-mail and had also made another in the medical field, inventing a breathing machine. Izumi had needed something like that and because of it she lived a few more years, not as actively as she wanted but she was content none the less.

Roy on the other hand had delved deeper into politics and had helped to keep the peace and life at home was very good. She felt like nothing could go wrong, although her reasoning knew heaven couldn't last for ever and something bad would happen but as long as they were together they could get through it.

She was now working for Roy, as a secretary. She'd insisted, she couldn't stay at home all day anymore, it was driving her nuts and she wanted to know what was going on in the world. She attended meetings with him, took notes faster and more accurately than anyone else and they could talk with out people knowing what they were saying, unless Edward was in the room.

She was also working toward becoming a state alchemist, Edward said he didn't like it, he didn't want her running around and getting hurt even if Roy would be her commanding officer, but she promised she just wanted to be a research alchemist like him. She was finished with school now, had graduated last year at fifteen, early and just needed something besides alchemy study to fill her time. She couldn't practice and study alchemy all the time, she reasoned.

A hand touched her hair and she smacked it away on instinct. There was a light chuckle near her ear and she turned. "Hello beautiful," a young man said. He had smiling violet eyes, slightly pointed teeth, and although his hair was longer, pulled back into a pony tail, and dressed in a three piece black suit she knew him. But those eyes, she's always remember those eyes. "Wray?"

He nodded. "Yep, am I forgiven?" he asked.

Isana glanced to make sure Corbin was still up to no good, which he was and delightfully chasing birds again, then stood. "Yes, wow you look amazing." He did, he looked older, sounded older, his voice had dropped beautifully, and he was gorgeous, looked well. How she'd missed him, nearly forgotten him. She felt a little guilty for nearly forgetting him.

He shrugged. "Not as good as you." He rounded the bench and opened his arms. "Come here,"

Isana grinned and embraced him. "I missed you so much Wray,"

He pulled back and frowned. "You did, but last I saw you, you hated me."

Isana shook her head. "No I didn't, I was upset and hurt, but I know you were only trying to help. I got your note and almost cried. I never thought I would see you again. Tanner was a horrible science partner."

Wray's face turned cold. "Did he?"

"No, he was civilized even after you left. I think he thought you might pop up and beat him up again. No, actually he and I became friends for awhile but he moved away a few years ago, got married."

Wray nodded. "That's good, I'm glad I wouldn't want to have to beat the shit out of him again. How's you leg, I mean what did I do?" He winced a little.

Isana checked on Corbin once again, he was fine and she motioned for Wray to sit. She couldn't believe how nice he looked, that he was even here now after all this time. It excited her and she kind of wanted to giggle.

Once he was seated she sat beside him. "Well you fused the port and leg at the junction. It was pretty much useless after that but my Aunt Winry came and took care of it. How's your auto-mail?"

Wray shrugged. "It's fine, heavy, but works so I'm not complaining."

"How's your father?" That was the reason he said he'd moved away.

Wray looked away. "He's still alive, sick still; no one knows what's wrong with him. Eh, let's not talk about him. I'd much rather talk about you and I just can't get over how stunning you look. I thought you were pretty when we were kids but pretty just doesn't do you justice."

Isana felt herself blush and looked at her hands. Many people told her she was beautiful Jon still did even though he too was married, Daren had but Daren had become a state alchemist and been stationed in East City. She didn't see him as much any more. Coming from Wray…She sighed and smiled. "Thank you,"

"So what are you doing now? Are you still looking to be an alchemist?" he asked.

She lifted her head. "Yes, at the moment I am studying for the state alchemy exam. Dad isn't thrilled about it but he isn't complaining too much. I'm my Daddy's secretary now and helping him out at Head Quarters here and there. It's nice and I love it. What are you doing?"

Wray smiled. "Practicing alchemy, studying. I've traveled with my old man a lot. We came back to Central and I heard you were around so I sort of came out, hoping to run into you somewhere."

"Cousin," Corbin's voice shouted. "Who's that man, why is he bothering you?"

Isana smiled. "Come here Corbin," The little boy ran over and glared at Wray who snorted with amusement. "Corbin this is Wray Colby, I went to school with him when I was your age. Wray this is my cousin Corbin Havoc-Hawkeye."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Wray said with grace.

"Sure," Corbin said looking to Isana. "Can we go now I'm bored?"

Isana sighed and looked at her wrist watch. "It is getting close to the time I promised to have you back. Uh…How long are you going to be here in Central?"

Wray shrugged. "I never can tell with my old man. When did you get glasses?"

Isana thought it was odd that he was asking about her glasses. "After you left, if you're going to be here for awhile I'd like to see you again. Um…" She dug in her pockets for a pen and her little note book. Finding them, she quickly wrote out her office number. "This is where I am during the day. I can't give out my home number with out asking first. But I am always free for an hour at lunch. You can even come up and get me if you want."

Wray took the slip of paper from her and smiled warmly. "Thank you Isana, I'll be sure to call you. It was really good to see you again."

She stood. "You as well,"

"Cousin now," Corbin insisted tugging upon her hand.

"Yes, okay, see you soon."

Wray nodded as she turned away then glared at Corbin. Isana caught it but shook her head. Some things didn't change even with time.

* * *

When she entered Roy's office he looked up and smiled. "Hey sweetie how was the park, where's Corbin?"

"Jean already has him," She replied pulling off her coat and hanging it upon the coat tree. "And it was nice. I ran into someone."

"Oh?" He asked sitting back. "Must have been a boy you like, you've got a certain rosy glow. Do I need to break out my gloves?"

Isana giggled as she took her seat at her desk. "Depends if you think he's a threat,"

"So tell me who it was, was it Daren, I know you miss him."

"No someone else. You knew him, Wray Colby." She watched his expression change and his eyebrow arch in that, 'I see,' sort of way. "He grew up and he's still studying alchemy, traveling with his father, and might call to schedule time for lunch."

"Uh huh, is cute?" He asked.

"Daddy!"

"Well is he?" Roy asked with a smirk.

She nodded busying herself with straightening her already well organized desk. "He's more…tactful and polite. Not as brash as he used to be."

Roy nodded. "And you want to see him." He sighed. "Well let's not tell Edward yet and when we do let me do the talking."

"We're only catching up Daddy,"

"Yes and catching up leads to dates, which leads to more serious dates, spending more time together…I might just have to kill him."

Isana giggled. "It's not easy being a General's daughter." She paused a moment a little uncomfortable. "Um I know we've never talked about it and I'm not saying it will happen and in all reality it probably won't, but we don't need to talk about…sex."

The look on Roy's face changed so much she didn't know if he was going to yell or laugh of cry or what. "We don't?" He asked slowly.

"No, um Elicia and Amy and I sort of already know about it."

"Sort of?" Again with the slow speech. "How?"

Isana blushed. "Amy's already been there and Elicia and I read some books." She said it quickly to get it out and over with.

"I see…" Suddenly he laughed. "Thank god I don't have to have tell you…wait a minute what books?"

Isana smiled sheepishly. "Oh just some we picked up in the bookstore. They're very detailed and informative. Amy says it looks easy on paper but it's getting to know the other person's likes and dislikes, trial and error and I can't believe I'm telling you this…" She watched him rub his face.

"Yeah, me either, uh you can stop now."

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Just… be careful,"

Isana smiled. "Like I said it probably won't happen any time soon, but I will. Thanks for not yelling."

Roy nodded and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I'm not ready for you to grow up." He muttered.

"Too late Daddy, now did you get caught up or do I need to help so we can go home and bug Dad?"

Roy motioned to his desk. "I think I need a little help."

Isana picked up her pen and dragged her chair over. "Let's see,"

Roy lifted her chin and gave her a mournful look. "Promise me you won't get married until you're at least twenty."

Isana nodded. "I won't, I have things to do first."

"Poor Daren, I really thought you two were going to end up together." He breathed. "I kind of feel sorry for him. It looks like he doesn't stand a chance now."

"You wanted me to be with Daren?"

Roy shrugged. "I want you to be with who you want to be with. I was just sure it was Daren; you've had a crush on him since you were seven. It was cute and he's a nice young man, brilliant alchemist, and I know he cares for you."

Isana smiled. "Daddy I still like Daren a lot. I'm just friends with Wray. Now let's get to work so we can get home. Dad gets testy when we're gone too long."

Roy nodded and passed some of his workload to her. She took it and caught his hand. "I'm still you're little girl, always will be no matter what."

"I know," He replied.

Isana nodded as he squeezed her hand gently then let go. He looked a little tired today, she didn't like it. She didn't like a lot of things. Her parents were getting older, a little slower; oh they still had vibrancy to them, were happier than ever, Edward had gotten a little crankier but settled down more. But she didn't like the strain in the air around them. Ed's auto-mail, her father's missing eye. She'd seen scars both inside and outside upon them and she wanted to take it away, make them whole again. She needed too because they gave her everything even when she didn't want or need it, they made her once dark life so bright and worth living. She'd do anything for them, anything to give back some of what they had given her.

She'd already started, in small steps alchemically and within the walls of headquarters. She'd probed all the right people, learned of their goals past and present and no matter how long it took she'd help them achieve them.

One way was already becoming clear. She didn't have to really do much just sit back and move the right people in the right direction subtly. Parliament was losing its favor with the people, making stupid decisions, getting cocky. Maybe it wasn't her place and selfish to manipulate people to get something she wanted, but if someone didn't do something soon there might be a civil war. There were already some stirrings in the south and in the east again. Rumors came in everyday of mild disturbances, things that had to be stopped.

Oh Roy was working to end it before it got out of hand and people were listening just not heeding his advice as much or Mr. Schaffer's. They were too concerned with elections this year. They were too comfortable sitting around arguing instead of taking action. It drove Roy batty, made Edward twitchy just listening to him talk about it and it down right pissed her off. She sat in some of those assemblies taking notes and watching and half the time she wanted to speak out, but she didn't have the rank or standing to do so. Besides she was just a secretary, only sixteen, who would listen to her?

* * *

Edward tapped his foot in the foyer when the entered. "You're late," he bit. "You said six at the latest, it's two minutes after."

Isana gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "I drove, blame me."

Ed blinked. "You're teaching how to drive?"

Roy nodded. "Yes, she asked. Why not?"

Edward didn't know how he felt about her driving, there were more cars on the streets than when she was little, more traffic, more dangerous things could happen. She was a big girl now and more sensible than he'd been at her age. "Eh, how'd she do?"

"Pretty good, only killed the engine once." Roy replied taking off his coat. He handed it to Isana then embraced Ed, kissing him long and hard. "Missed you,"

Ed kissed him back a little more comfortable with kissing Roy in front of their daughter. It had taken some time, but he got used to it. She always had this grin when she was a witness to these moments.

"I'll just go start dinner, pasta all right?"

"Mm hmm," Ed muttered against Roy's lips. He smiled when Roy pulled away. "Tired?"

"A little, we need to talk."

"I can hear you, you know," Isana called form the kitchen.

"Study," Ed suggested.

"Like that will do any good, she's got the hearing of a cat or a dog. It's unnatural. Can't scare her, can't sneak up on her unless she's lost in her own head, it's disturbing."

"I heard that too Daddy,"

Ed chuckled. "Come on," He took Roy's hand and led the way closing the door.

Roy attacked him, shoving him toward the sofa, touching and kissing him. "Well hello to you too, weren't you just complaining about her abnormal hearing?"

Roy smirked. "She'll turn on the radio, she's done it before." He paused and sure enough they could hear faint music. "See,"

Ed nodded and began opening Roy's uniform jacket. "What do you want to talk about? Talk while you undress me, dinner will be ready soon and I'm starving."

Roy chuckled pulling Ed's shirt from his pants. "We don't have to have the sex talk; I was informed by her today she already knows."

"Yeah I kind of figured that out when I found one of those raunchy romance novels stacked up on her desk with the alchemy books."

Roy kissed his neck licking the spot that made his knees weak. Ed let out a moan and pushed the uniform jacket off his lover's shoulders. "And what else? Is she?"

"Not yet, promised to wait until she was twenty to get married."

"You subtracted five years." Ed muttered pulling Roy's shirt over his head, careful of the eye patch. While they sometimes took it off, Roy preferred to keep it on especially when around Isana. He didn't want her to see the damage because she got a sad look and buried her self in her books.

"Compromise." Roy breathed. "You smell so good,"

Ed smiled pressing himself against Roy and reaching his hand down to stroke him through his pants. "Anything else?"

"She ran into and old friend, someone you don't like."

"Tanner?"

"No Wray," Roy replied.

Ed backed away and Roy whimpered in protest. "Excuse me?" Why couldn't that boy stay missing! "What's he want with her? When did this happen?"

"Edward they were friends."

"What does he want from her?" Ed didn't like this, that boy had hurt his little girl, he didn't trust him.

"How should I know? I wasn't there. Listen to me she doesn't appear to want anything but friendship from him."

"That's what she says but she's as sneaky as you, getting sneakier all the time." Ed breathed in exasperation. "She tells us things and I believe her, she's never lied but I don't trust that boy with her. She's only sixteen Roy. I remember being sixteen."

Roy sighed and nodded. "I know and I'll watch her. But she looked really happy to have seen him again. We can't tell her not too, I mean we can, but knowing the things she's picked up from you, she'll do what ever she wants regardless. We've been lucky she's listened to us and made all the right decisions on her own with out much help. She's a good kid Ed and sensible. She's got good instincts too, she'll back away if there's trouble, she's done it before."

Ed shook his head. "She's also too damned forgiving, too nice, too willing to help. That's good but it could get her hurt."

Roy smirked. "You forgot ambitious and opinioned and not prone to take much bullshit. She calls people on it remember?"

Ed sighed. "Fine, but if he hurts her I'll take him out back and beat him. Might be fun." He scratched his chin. "Damn it I've gotten soft and she's got us wrapped around her finger."

"She doesn't ask for much or want much so why are you complaining?" Roy asked with a smile as he approached Ed. "Where were we?"

"All over each other before you killed the mood." Ed replied.

"Want me to bring it back to life for you?" He grabbed hold of Ed and pushed him back against a bookshelf rubbing against him.

"That's a start," Ed breathed.

* * *

Wrath entered the old estate in the underground city and like when he was younger Envy was waiting for him, lounging lazily in a chair in the sitting room. Envy smiled. "So did you see the brat?"

Wrath hated when he referred to Isana as 'the brat' she wasn't she was…she was lovelier now than ever and once again she made him feel like a person, human. She lit the darkness in side of him so he could see and he was learning to love rather than hate from her gentle example. It was more than Envy had ever done for him. Envy didn't care to become human, just wanted revenge and was out for himself. Wrath, Wrath wanted to become human, he wanted to live with the people, do something with him self and not be Envy's puppet any more. He saw that chance in the forgiveness Isana bestowed upon him this afternoon and damn he was going to get it no matter what it took!

He was angry a good deal of the time, hated most people, but lately he just wanted to be happy, he could never have that with Envy. He wanted a family, to belong to someone special, kind, and caring, wanted to love.

"Yeah I saw her; she looked well, beautiful, and happy." He made sure to stress the happy part just to get under Envy's skin. "Edward is doing well and so is Mustang."

Envy's eyes narrowed. "And what's the little family doing now? Since we lost Sloth and Pride we don't have inside links anymore."

Wrath smirked. That wasn't going to work anymore, but Envy didn't know that. "Mustang's a General, Elric a Brigadier General, which I learned from another source. Isana's working in head quarters as Mustang's secretary and still studying alchemy. She wants to be a state alchemist now."

"That's good, that might work. We need that stone Wrath... The Fullmetal pipsqueak wouldn't tell her about it, he'd forbid her from learning about it, keep it from her. I want you to tell her about. I don't know how and I don't care, just get her set on making it for us. Once we have it we can finally get what we want."

_You mean what you want._ Wrath thought. "Fine, but it's going to take time."

Envy laughed. "Want to play with her first? You still have a thing for her don't you?."

"I want to hurt her, push her to the edge. I want to see the pain in her face." Wrath lied with a smile.

Envy smiled delightfully. "Good, make it painful. The more pain she's in the worse it will be for Edward. He can't stand to see people around him suffering."

Wrath smiled knowingly. "Don't think you can just sit around here and watch old man, you've got work to do too. You're going to play the part of my ailing father and you're going to make it look flawless. You're going to meet Isana and be nice to her too. So go find some one and become him."

* * *

A/N: Well I have more written but it might be awhile before I post it, maybe a few days. I ran into a problem and I'm not sure how I want to take it...But I'll try to get to you asap! Thanks for reading and all the reviews! . 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Shifting tides

Edward fidgeted in his seat while Isana typed away at the typewriter, typing up notes from a meeting she'd just come from with Roy. He kept looking at her and every time she smiled knowingly, but kept on working. The fast click, click, click of her fingers pressing down on the keys was annoying, the ding was annoying, her smile was annoying and he desperately wanted to say something.

She sighed stopping, but not taking her hands away. Her jade eyes met his. "Dad you're starting to bug me, what is it?"

"I don't like it." He pouted. She smirked glancing at Roy. "Don't look to him for help, that boy-"

"Has been forgiven by me and no you can't hurt him. It's in the past Dad let it go, isn't that what you're always telling Daddy?"

He really hated it when she used his words against him. "That's not the point!" He was clawing for straws, anything to keep her from seeing Wray and the boy hadn't even called yet.

"Oh?" Her eyebrow arched. Damn it she got more like Roy everyday. "Tell me what the point is then."

Ed started to speak but closed his mouth for a moment, say the wrong thing and she'd call him on the bull shit. "You're too young to date."

"Oh so I can date Daren but not Wray…I think that seems a little unfair don't you Daddy?" She pulled her hands from the typewriter and sat back. "I mean Wray hasn't even asked me out and it's been years since I knew him best. Things and people change over time. Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you but not him." Ed replied shortly.

"Well then trust me to handle him. If he gets to be too much then I'll walk away."

"What if he follows?" Ed asked.

Isana smiled. "Then I'll do what Grandma Izumi taught me and you, beat him up."

Ed sighed. "Isana,"

"Dad, I just want to see my friend, not marry him. You act like this is some forecast of doom. I think you're over reacting a little." She smiled holding up her hand to quiet his coming outburst. "But I'm so very thrilled that you're so worried. I know if something bad were to happen I'd be okay because I've got you and Daddy."

Ed sighed closing his eyes. She was getting really good at this, really good at knowing just what to say to make him back down, making him remember promises he'd made. "I still don't like it,"

"I'm not asking you to like it, just tolerate it." She replied and lifted her hands to start typing again.

"Can't you understand that you're the only little girl I have and don't want to see you hurt?" He reasoned, almost pleaded.

Isana moved her chair back and rose, rounding her desk and hugged him. "Yes, I do. It's just like you and Daddy are my only parents and I can't bear to see you both hurt."

Ed pushed her away enough to look into her eyes. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise, have I let you down yet?"

"No," He replied honestly. "You've always made me proud."

"Then stop worrying so much. I'll be fine." She kissed his cheek and went back to her seat. No sooner had she sat down than the phone rang. Roy picked it up. "This is Mustang, Isana, yes she's in today."

Ed tensed as she got up and walked to Roy's desk tucking her hair behind her ears and took the phone from him. "Hello," She smiled and blushed and Edward knew it was Wray. Then she looked at her wrist watch. "Well actually I have some work to finish up-"

"Isana go take your lunch break," Roy said softly.

Ed glared at him but Roy shook his head.

"Um actually I can. Sure I can be there in about five minutes. Okay, bye," She hung up the phone and sighed. "I'll be back in an hour Daddy."

Roy nodded. "Okay, there's no hurry, nothing but paper work for the rest of the day."

"Still I'll be back in an hour."

"Good," Ed said getting up. "I'll walk you there, where ever there is."

Isana shook her head. "I'm fine,"

"Edward just let her go." Roy said gently. "She'll come back."

Ed nearly squirmed but sighed and sat back down. "One hour,"

"Yes Dad," With that she grabbed her coat, purse, and was out the door.

Roy smirked at him. "What?" he bit. Roy shook his head.

"Mother hen,"

"You son of bitch, shut up!"

* * *

Isana entered the small café near Headquarters and looked around. She couldn't see Wray anywhere and he said he'd called from a pay phone near by. She heard something behind her and turned quickly. There he was grinning right behind her. "Wow you're getting fast,"

"You're getting sneaky," She smiled.

He nodded and pointed to her coat. "May I?"

Isana nodded and let him remove her coat, then he placed his hand upon the small of her back. "I got us a table already, you don't mind do you?" She shook her head and let him guide her to one in the back. She even let him seat her and watched him seat himself. He sat back comfortably, crossed one leg over the other and folded his hands in his lap.

"You look wonderful today and you took my advice to let you hair grow." He said softly. "It's beautiful."

She felt her cheeks grow warm. She had let her hair grow; it was to her waist now. "Thank you, you look nice too."

"Is it still so soft?"

Her heart was beating rapidly, so hard, so quick she felt a little light headed. When he smiled like that she felt so warm. "Care to find out?"

His violet eyes widened. "Really?" She nodded and sat still as he leaned forward and touched a lock of her hair. He was gentle and it felt nice. It was different from when Roy and Ed touched her hair or brushed it, which they still did every now and then.

He smiled again. "Feels like fine silk or crushed velvet." Then his hand was gone. "So how are you today?"

"I'm well and you?"

"I'm good, how are your parents?"

She smirked. "Daddy's a little more tolerant of this than Dad, but they are well, and your father?"

"He's better today, out walking a little bit…How's the alchemy studying coming or are you busy with helping General Mustang?"

Isana smiled as a waitress came with some water. "Can I take your order?" the woman asked.

"I'll take my usual," Isana replied.

"I'll just have what ever she's having." Wray replied. The waitress nodded and left.

"Are you sure it's not much, just stew?"

Wray nodded. "I don't eat much as it is."

"Me either, but to answer your question I am busy helping Daddy. I still study in the evenings, reading mostly. I've transmuted several things, fixed things…Dad took me out to try mock battle assessment and I've taken to flame alchemy like my Daddy. He made me a set of gloves like his. He didn't need too, but he said I should have them." She smiled. "It was nice,"

Wray nodded. "Sounds good, are you as good as he was?"

She sighed. "I don't think so, not from the stories anyway. He says in a few years with more practice I'll be better than he was, he seems to think I'm a prodigy but he's my father-"

"No Isana you're more than that." Wray interrupted seriously. "I have a tiny confession to make."

She blinked. "What?" He struggled, started to speak but closed his mouth and looked away. "What is it?"

"I've thought about you every day of since I met you, I missed you so much, and I've always believed that you'd become much more than I ever would be. I worked hard over these last few years, trying to become half the person you are, trying to become worthy of being the friend of someone like you. I've studied alchemy, hand to hand, history, the world, been all over, learning, observing, just trying to be better. I was just some shitty kid when you knew me last, stupid and childish and-"

"Wray stop," She breathed. This was startling, flattering but what he was saying…His eyes met hers and for a moment she saw suffering and pain, struggles unvoiced, deep sorrow and it was painful. "I'm flattered that you think so highly of me, but I'm just me. I can't even-"

"Yes you can, you can do anything you set your mind too, you just have to have the will to do it."

Why did that sound so familiar? "Well I am doing things but-"

"Need them done faster? You work at Headquarters, you're basically in, have connections, use them to get what you want."

She smiled and quoted her father. "It's not that simple."

He smirked. "I know, nothing is as simple as we'd like it to be." He sighed. "I wish I could make my father well, make him whole again, and make him happy. But it's hard and I can't seem to find anything that will do it, no doctors, no medicine…I've resorted to looking for something with alchemy but I just don't know."

Isana was still for a long time, he wanted…He wanted what she wanted most. For his father to be whole…She wet her lips. "I want my parents to be whole again as well." She looked away. "But, there's no time it seems, I can't find anything to take the pain away from the past, remove the old wounds."

"You probably can't. I've heard the stories about them. War isn't pretty, the things they've gone through…It's amazing they are doing so well now, I'm glad for it. Really the only thing you can do is fix the physical but that will take a miracle and well those don't come that often."

"No they don't…I can still search though." She said softly.

"Ugh this is depressing let's talk about something else, I'm sorry to have gotten you into this discussion. How are things going politically?"

Isana lifted her head with a smile. "That's just as depressing as it is infuriating."

Wray frowned. "Need to vent?"

"You don't-"

"I'll listen; I might be able to help a little since I've been moving around so much."

Isana smiled. "Have you been out east or down south?"

"Uh I was in Dublith a few years ago then I went to see New Liore last year. It's pretty strained over there."

She nodded. "I know, Daddy's been an advisor to a member in parliament for many years now and they are working to change that but…"

"It's just not working, no one's listening are they?"

"They'd rather sit around arguing or gossiping and worry about if they'll get re-elected." She glared at the table. "It's sickening, they should be focused on keep this country in one piece, make it stronger not weaker."

"Perhaps it's time to get a new parliament or go back to the way it was, elect a Fuher again. I know people aren't to found of the idea of a Fuher what with what happened with Bradley and all, but I mean it could be done. If we had a democracy with some one in charge and balanced out the power it would certainly keep from one party having too much. Then there wouldn't be dictator. People don't like a dictator."

Isana smiled and nodded. Wow, she thought, finally someone who understood, someone who she could agree with on this level. "I've thought that for a long time, well once I understood how things actually work."

Suddenly their lunch arrived and they began to eat and spoke more on the current political situation.

Wray helped her with her coat once they reached the door. "Thank you for meeting with me for lunch, it was fun. May I call tomorrow?"

Isana nodded. "I'd like that very much Wray," He looked indecisive for a moment then smiled reaching for her and the door. She let him take her hand and lead her outside into the chilly spring afternoon. He pulled her aside and embraced her warmly, tightly.

"Sorry I know you don't like to be touched." He whispered in her ear.

"I don't mind," She replied softly.

"Then," He pulled back some and ran his fingers down her cheek. Then he leaned close and kissed her.

Isana's breath hitched in her throat, the butterflies went in to chaos in her stomach, and she kissed him back, closing her eyes. His lips were cool, warm but not as warm as she thought they'd be.

When he pulled away she felt so dazed and giddy, she smiled. Slowly she opened her eyes. He looked scared, but happy and blushed. "That was out of line I-" To shut him up she pulled him against her and kissed him back. He seemed surprised but relaxed and slipped his arms around her.

Finally he pulled away glancing around them. "This is hardly the place but, I really don't care."

"Wray!" A hoarse voice called from behind her. Wray's smile faded and he straightened.

"Father,"

Isana turned and found an older graying man walking with a cane in one hand, leaning upon it, dressed in a dark green suit, holding a handkerchief in the other hand, approaching them. There was something about him she didn't like, the way his eyes watched her, the way he looked at her as if sizing her up for approval or like he wanted to assess her strength before attacking her.

Finally he slowed covering his face with the handkerchief, coughing into it, muttering an apology and bowing his head. "Son who's this pretty little thing, you didn't tell me you had a date today." The man said kindly. He smiled at Isana, it was warm.

"Father this is Ms. Isana Elric-Mustang, Isana this is my father Endal Colby."

Isana nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Colby,"

"No the pleasure is mine, this is the little girl you talked so much about when you were just a boy…I see why now she's so lovely and the daughter of two Generals and alchemists. Are you studying to be an alchemist as well?"

"Yes," She replied softly. Mr. Colby frowned and turned away to cough again then politely excused himself for it.

"I'd better get you home father," Wray said with concern.

"No, you stay and talk, I'll go on ahead."

"I have to be getting back anyway; it was very nice to meet you Mr. Colby."

The man looked saddened and guilty but nodded. "It was nice to meet you as well, I'm sorry I interrupted."

She smiled. "That's all right,"

"I'll call tomorrow," Wray said.

Her heart leapt into her head. "I'll be waiting for it, get your father home."

Wray nodded. "Yes, uh bye,"

"Bye," she said and lifted her hand to wave then turned to make her way back to HQ.

* * *

As soon as she hit the office she closed the door and hung up her coat ginning like an idiot. Wray kissed her and she'd kissed him! Her first kiss! Wow it was so…Wow! "So how'd it go?" Roy's voice asked startling her and she jumped yipping.

"What did you do?" Edward demanded.

Isana turned around blushing. "Nothing," she replied hurrying to her desk. "Talked,"

"Uh huh, you did more than talked." Havoc chuckled. "You're blushing so red you look like a tomato."

She would have glared if she could have mustered it but she felt so bubbly she only blushed more and bit her lower lip. "I have to get to work."

Ed jumped to his feet. "He kissed you didn't he!"

Isana winced. "Stop yelling Dad,"

"He did!" Ed squeaked. "I'm going to kill him, where is he?"

"God chief calm down," Havoc laughed.

Ed whirled around. "Roy he kissed our little girl."

"So I hear, or assume." Roy said with a smile. "How was it Isana?"

Isana let out a soft noise sounding like a mouse. "Daddy you can't ask me that!"

"That good huh?" He teased. "Aw Ed it's cute."

"No it's not!"

"I kissed him back," Isana admitted then slapped her had over her mouth in shock and whimpered.

Ed was on her faster than she ever thought possible. "You what!"

"She kissed him back Sir," Falman stated blandly.

"I heard," Ed snapped. "Isana,"

"I couldn't help it," She said moving her hand so she could talk through her fingers. She couldn't believe he was freaking out so badly. It was kind of endearing and at the same time annoying. "Dad it just happened I swear I didn't plan it."

"What am I going to do with you? You said just friends."

"I know, but he's so nice and so polite, and so…" She sighed still feeling giddy. "Dad, he's different than he was and really caring. He's thoughtful."

Ed shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this. You like him that much, after one lunch date?"

She nodded glancing at Roy. Roy just sat back behind his desk amused, trying to hide a smirk behind his hands. "Just tolerate Dad,"

"Fine, just remember you promised not to get married before you're twenty." Ed pouted marching over to his desk. "Of all the…He'd better be nice or his ass is grass got it?"

Isana nodded and adjusted her glasses and set about getting to work. She paused in looking at where she left off to smile and giggle silently then resumed her work.

* * *

Over the next month Roy watched Isana and Edward both. Edward grew crankier, more watchful, practically paced the office when she went to lunch, was on her as soon as she got back just dying to if know Wray had done something and wanting details. But oddly enough he started to settle down and leave her alone toward the end. Isana on the other hand worked very professionally until the phone rang every day by noon. Then she was smiling so bright and rushing out of the office. She always returned in the best mood, with the cutest grin he'd ever seen, bright and bubbly.

She never spoke about what she and Wray talked about or what they did but Roy figured he was safe because it was only an hour a day and a lunch date. He was happy for her and loved seeing her so excited. It was good for her especially after meetings in the morning. Those meetings often infuriated him as things around Amestris were steadily growing worse and he could just tell by the way Isana's hand took notes what her mood was. They made her angry too. Once in a meeting she nearly said something but kept her mouth shut.

It was a good thing Edward was off in the library today doing research because when they returned from a meeting in with parliament today Isana was livid. She was never one to slam doors but today she did. "Isana," He said calmly.

"No Daddy that was just…" He watched her school her expression and try to calm down.

"Maybe you should just let it out for once. I don't think I've ever seen you vent." He hadn't, she was usually so calm and controlled herself, her outlet was always alchemy, well he didn't have anything for her to transmute and he didn't want the building to be set on fire. And damn she picked up on the flame alchemy so quick. He'd only begun teaching her and she knew more in three months, had more control than he'd had in one year.

Isana glared at the notes and started cursing in Drachman, cursing certain members of parliament neither of them liked, and things Roy had never heard come out of her mouth before, hidden angry plans surfaced. They were plans he knew she had entertained but would never place into action, she just wasn't that vindictive, but it was still startling to hear some of the more graphic details.

Calmly he sat at his desk and leaned back in his chair. He just sat and listened until she was done which meant he sat there for about half an hour. He didn't mind in the least, he'd probably vent when he got home tonight.

"I'm really starting to think living in Drachma would be better." She said finally returning to Ameistrisian.

Roy blinked. Where in the world did that come from? "Huh?"

Isana walked over to him and pushed his swivel chair back, sat upon his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, and rested her head upon his shoulder. She hadn't sat in his lap since she was ten. It was nice but it worried him, worried him that she'd say something like that. "Daddy they aren't listening anymore. In Drachma they'd listen to you, respect you."

Roy wrapped his arms around her. "Isana I think,"

"No, Daddy I know it's true Ambassador Faust sends me letters all the time. He says so."

Roy knew the Ambassador had been writing her and she him, the man had been writing him and Edward too, they'd become pen pals of a sort, friends in the least over the years. "We can't run away, it's not the way." He said softly.

"I know, it just pisses me off and forget it. It's not important." She breathed.

"No what?"

"I'm just worried, if they keep this up there is going to be a war and we'll be fighting our own. It scares me."

Roy nodded. "I know, scares me too." He would have said more but there was a knock upon his office door. Isana stayed upon his lap a moment more before getting up to answer. When she opened it the air in the room brightened and he knew why.

"Wray, hello, come in," She stepped aside and the little boy Roy once knew entered, but he wasn't a little boy anymore he was a tall, attractive young man, dressed nicely and smiling. He still couldn't tell the boy's age but he guessed maybe twenty. That wasn't so bad, four years difference and well Isana was better with someone a little older, someone on her level mentally. She spent most of her time with adults anyway. It really didn't surprise him that she sought love in the arms of an older man. And she was in love with Wray, hopelessly.

"Sorry, I wanted to come pick you up today. I should have called and asked, but-"

"No that's all right, uh you remember my Daddy?" She asked closing the door.

Roy rose from his chair as Wray nodded. "Hello Wray, it's nice to see you again."

Wray looked a little nervous but nodded again. "It nice to see you as well Sir,"

"How are you?" Roy asked politely. He bet the boy was just fine, but he'd ask none the less.

"I'm fine and you?"

"Good, Isana take the rest of the day off,"

"But-"

Roy smiled. "It will still be here tomorrow honey, just go and cool off." Roy watched Wray stiffen.

"What happened?" The boy asked protectively. Well that was nice even now he was so protective.

"It's nothing just the same nonsense as usual." She replied reaching for her coat.

Wray helped her put it on. "Still not listening?" He asked. She shook her head and he sighed. "They will or wish they had when things get bad. It's the way it always works. Come on your father's right you need a break. We'll go to the park this time yes?"

Isana nodded. "Okay, bye Daddy I'll be home soon."

Roy nodded with a smile. "Have fun," He watched them leave, closing the door behind them softly then sat in his chair. Wray was right though and it warming to see him so concerned and trying to soothe his little girl. She was right if a minute or two could be used to judge him. He had changed and it looked for the better.

He sighed turning his mind to the meeting and what the hell he was going to do to try and salvage the mess of today. They had a serious problem and it looked like military action would be needed down south. He needed to call Sige and Mason, get them somewhere safe or at least try to before things went to hell and they would. He just had to find a way for it not to be so bloody.

* * *

Isana sat upon a park bench beside Wray. It really was a nice day, warmer, warmer with him beside her even if it looked like rain. There weren't that many people in the park today and it seemed that this one little area was just for them and them alone. "It really is getting bad Wray and they just won't listen." She breathed.

"Then maybe it's time someone pushed and pushed hard." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. "You said your dad doesn't want to be Fuher, doesn't think because of his relationship anyone would elect him as Fuher, but…" he paused. "What if he had something that let him do it, let him make things better and no one could go against him for it?"

"What do you mean?" She asked lifting her head. Wray frowned, his eyes shifting away in thought. "Wray?"

"I found something, well I found text on it and there's so much that I don't understand and I think your Dad, Mr. Elric had it once."

"What?" She asked pulling away. "What is it?"

"The Philosopher's stone. With it we could by pass the laws of alchemy, make your parents whole physically, I could heal my father, then give it to General Mustang. No one would be able to go against him, his alchemy would be so much stronger, he'd be able to do anything he wanted and people would fear him, listen to him-"

She'd heard and read of the Philosopher's stone and even asked Ed about it but he said it was just some myth, not real and here Wray told her he'd had it before? That didn't make sense. "Wray my Daddy would never take over like that. That would be worse…He'd be a dictator, a tyrant and he could never live with that. I couldn't live with that." But the other parts, the part about making them whole again. "Where's your information, back it up Wray."

Wray nodded. "I will, may I take you to my home?"

"Yes,"

Wray's hand caressed her cheek. "Have you started your plan yet?"

Isana smiled. "Yes, I have support from Drachma. My Daddy does too he just doesn't know it yet. Ambassador Faust is a good man and friend. I'm very glad I had a chance to meet him. Mr. Schaffer, well I told him it would be best if he worked on his election campaign at the moment, he needs to be re-elected and there are several others in parliament who are beginning to side with him now, people who have spoken with me and my Daddy both. At least there's that much. Things are starting to shift in our direction, not as much as I would like but-

Wray's lips covered hers and she melted into his kiss. When he pulled away he smiled. "Then don't worry over it anymore today. I hate seeing you so upset, I love you too much."

Isana closed her eyes pressing her lips together. It felt so good to hear that. "I love you too Wray. Thank you for everything, listening, believing. " He kissed her again long and hard, his tongue slipping into her mouth. It made her lose herself to him instantly. She really did love him, she could tell him things, they wanted the same things, he was honest with her, he was like her and didn't shy away because of the auto-mail.

She broke away and rested her head against his shoulder. "I would like to see your father again, how is he today?"

Wray smiled. "Out with a lady friend. He won't be there and you have no idea how much better he looks because of her. He's even getting out of bed more."

That was wonderful in her book. Really wonderful and Wray worried and fretted over his father a lot. Endal Colby was a nice man but he did make her uncomfortable the three times she'd met him. She ignored it, ignored the strange feeling she had about him because it made Wray so happy to introduce his father to her. It made him feel better when they all went to lunch together the two times they'd gone. It was something she could do to help him and she was glad to do it.

* * *

The house she and Wray walked too was on a quiet street not too far from the library or headquarters. It was no wonder he seemed to walk everywhere since he was so close. The house itself was nice, a lot like hers only that this one was two stories tall and a little smaller.

Wray led her up the walk, into the house, and to his own makeshift lab. There was so much equipment in here it was like being in Edward's lab, only Wray's was messier, less organized. Ed had to have everything in order and in perfect condition. There were transmutation circles painted upon the wall, all of which she knew, chalk ones upon the floor, components lying about.

"Sorry about the mess," He said closing the door.

Isana smiled. "That's all right."

Wray shrugged and walked over to a small desk and picked up some notes and a book. "Here," he said handing them too her.

Isana nodded taking them noting that his handwriting was still chicken scratches like when he was in school but now it was more legible. "Oh um, you want something to drink, to sit?"

"Water will be fine," She replied taking a seat at his desk.

He left and returned with a glass of water but she was already lost in the material.

After about an hour she looked up. "Wray these notes…it looks like something's missing, there's a component missing. I see where the red water is just a substitute but not a far cry from the actual stone."

He nodded. "I know but I can't figure out what the missing link is. I thought maybe there would be something in the library but I can't get in, I'd need state alchemist clearance."

Isana nodded. "Yes you would," She thought for a moment. She couldn't ask Edward, he didn't even want to talk about the stone, but she could… She smiled. "You know what let's talk about something simple, something that doesn't entail plots or agenda's, politics or alchemy."

He smiled touching her hair. "Sounds great," His hand left her hair, his eyes traveled to her lips and her heart beat faster than ever. "Not here though,"

She nodded as he took her hand and led her through the house to a bedroom. She was so nervous, so scared, shaking but he kissed her again and she felt better, couldn't understand it, and couldn't understand this need she had suddenly. She wanted him to touch her.

Wray smiled nervously as he broke away. "Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself."

Isana shook her head, reaching for him. "No, I want you," it came out a whisper but she meant it.

"Isana I…I don't deserve you at all." He kissed her again, his hands framing her neck, thumbs upon her jaw. "You're light, I'm dark. You're love, I'm hate." His lips traveled down to her throat. "I just don't deserve you."

"Shut up," She breathed pulling upon his suit jacket. "Stop flattering me and damning yourself for once."

Wray's hand tugged at the hem of her black dress, pulled it up to her knees. "I won't hurt you, promise." He breathed.

Isana nodded and threw all caution out the window, set upon getting his clothes from his body. She was so nervous her hands could barely undo the buttons of his white shirt. They laughed about it because his flesh hand was shaking too.

Finally their clothes were gone and she got her first glimpse of a naked man, a naked man with auto-mail and he was beautiful, toned, strong. Sighing she reached up and pulled the tie out of his hair, she'd always wanted to see it down. She smiled as it cascaded around his face and she ran her fingers through it, it wasn't as soft as hers, wasn't as thick, but she liked it like this.

He smiled leaning down to kiss her. First he ran his nose along her neck. "You always smell so good, always so beautiful." He whispered before kissing her so passionately.

Isana had never known what sex was like, had never known what someone touching her like this felt like but it wasn't unpleasant and after all this time of hating other's touching her except for Roy and Ed who only gave her parental hugs, brushed her hair, kissed her head, or held her hand through the years, she found that she yearned to be touched and Wray was as gentle as could be. It just felt so good, her body was doing things it had never done before, sparking, lighting up, and then he was where no one not even herself had been before. It hurt for the briefest of moments then melted away into something amazing.

He was slow too slow and she panted for him to move faster. He obeyed whispering her name softly, kissing her, moaning. She felt something indescribable, something beyond pleasure and cried out clinging to him, the auto-mail of him so cool beneath one hand, the flesh of him so warm beneath the other.

* * *

Wrath looked down at her when he woke a sometime later. She slept so peacefully curled up in his arms and he just didn't want to let her go. This was what he wanted, this warm feeling, her and everything that made her up, he wanted what she wanted. Even if Edward had taken from him it didn't matter now, he didn't care because he wanted Isana and Isana was Edward's daughter and with her came Edward and Roy Mustang. He could live with that.

In truth he wanted to be a part of her family, that kind warm place she lived. Everything else was so cold and lifeless to him. He had to tell her, warn her, warn them, stop Envy and his chance was now. He just couldn't lie to her anymore. He was a homunculus and that meant he could do things that she couldn't, Ed and Roy couldn't. He could help them; move easier with out being noticed.

He smiled to himself. He was what Envy would call whipped and he didn't care. Envy would also call him a traitor, well so fucking what. Envy didn't know what it was like to feel like this, to feel almost human. With Isana…she made him feel human and if she could make the stone, he'd help her of course, do the dirty work so she wouldn't have too or ever know, she could make him human. They could restore Edward, Roy, and hopefully he could stay with her and help her with the other things she wanted, things that never mattered to him before. He just had to get rid of Envy.

Carefully, not to wake her, he got up and went to the closet. He glanced back to make sure she was still asleep and opened the door, bending down to a safe. He spun the dial, turning the right combination, and opened it. There inside, carefully wrapped was Envy's weakness. It had taken years of searching but finally he had it. To keep it from further decay, he'd had it set in amber and it was the smallest piece ever. Envy thought he'd hidden it well but really it was so easy to find, left in one of Dante's safe houses here in Amestris. He even tested to make sure it was real, while Envy slept. It had been as soon as he even got near Envy with it Envy's body froze up.

Taking it out and closing the safe, he smiled and closed the door of the closet then unwrapped it. A small piece of bone, protected in amber, upon a sliver chain; Envy wouldn't be able to hurt her if she had it and it would be safe with her. It would provide her or Edward, or Roy the means to stop Envy if he tried to attack them.

Shifting in the bed alerted him and he looked back. Isana was sitting up, brushing her lovely black hair from her eyes and smiling. "Hey," she said softly.

He smiled and went to her sitting. "Here I want you to have this, don't say no. Call it a good luck charm, something to keep you safe while we're apart." He kissed her, and clasped the chain around her neck before she could protest. When he pulled away she looked down.

"Wray,"

"Don't take it off, never take it off please." He whispered touching her face. Her skin was so soft, so pale. "Promise me?"

Her green eyes met his and she smiled, nodding. "I promise,"

"Good," He was a little unsure what to say now, now that they were like this. "Did I hurt you?" He asked after a moment?

"No, I don't have to be home for awhile, may I stay here with you?"

His heart jumped and he nodded. "Of course, you don't have to ask." God he wanted to kiss her. He moved and lay beside her, taking her into his arms again. "I love you Isana,"

She lifted her head with that wonderful smile making him feel like he was the only person in the world. "I love you," She kissed him then lay her head back upon his shoulder. He frowned. "Isana doesn't the auto-mail hurt?"

"No, I used to sleep in the same bed with my parents when I was little; I guess I'm used to it."

"You sure, we could trade places."

She sighed and wrapped her arm around him. "Just hold me for awhile,"

Well he couldn't argue with that so he shut up and held her tight, lacing the fingers of his flesh hand with hers. This was perfect, nothing could destroy this moment, hell Envy didn't even know about this place and he couldn't touch him here, they were alone and he was happy for once in his existence.

"Let's make it, the stone. We can do it if we work together." She whispered.

Wrath smiled. "I need to show you something, something with alchemy." He eased her up into a sitting position. "Come on, you'll like it." She'd like it but he'd hate it. Still she needed to see it, needed to learn, needed to know how.

He helped her find her clothes. They got dressed and he led her back down to his lab. There she frowned as he wiped the floor clean and found some chalk. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see, just wait." He muttered drawing out a near perfect circle and star in, a pentagram. "Come here, touch your hands to it and just transmute something, anything. I'll be right here."

She hesitated backing up a step. "Wray I don't think-"

"I've done this before, nothing bad will happen I promise. It's actually beautiful. Trust me?" he asked. She bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Yes," Then she moved and knelt placing her hands upon the circle. He backed away as she began transmuting and shivered, getting ready for the worst pain and weakness he'd could ever feel. It took a moment but she was at the gate, he could tell the way her body stiffened and then he could hear it opening, calling to him thought the light of alchemy. It was agony, utter agony and after all this time he still was terrified of it. Finally when he could take it no more he managed to get to her and pull her hands off the array, falling to the floor with her atop him.

He panted, holding her for a long time before she moved. "What-what was that place."

"The gate, it's where the-

"Where we get the power of alchemy." She finished. "I know…" She got up and blinked looking around. "Everything was in there and it was so beautiful and yet terrifying."

"Do you know how your Dad transmutes now?" He hoped she did.

Isana nodded clapping her hands and touching a chair. It transmuted into a stand and she gasped looking at her hands with astonishment.

He smiled getting up happily. She did it, she learned, she could make the stone now, she could do anything she wanted. He just had to push her in the right direction now. "You are amazing,"

"I have a head ache so bad it feels like my skull is going to spilt open." She said with a wry smile.

Wrath kissed her forehead. "Then let's go lay down for a bit yes?"

She nodded. "I am a little tired,"

* * *

Near six in the evening they woke again and she got up to and looked in the mirror upon his dresser, combing her hair out with her fingers. "I need to call a cab. If I'm late Dad will throw a fit."

"I wish you didn't have to go." Wray said sitting up.

Isana smiled looking back at him. "Me too, but you know I did promise to be home tonight and I also promised not to get married until I'm twenty."

Wray scowled and it was cute. "That's stupid, what if I stole you away and we eloped?"

Isana laughed as she bent over to pick up her shoes. "My parents would hunt you down. Ed would beat you and Roy would burn you to a crisp."

"Just stay a little longer," He pleaded getting up.

Isana shook her head. "I can't,"

He got up as she slipped into her shoes. He waited until she was eye level with him then kissed her. "I'll call tomorrow,"

"You'd better," she sighed rubbing her fore head. Her head still hurt a little but all that information…that gate that entire place was so…It was amazing, why hadn't Edward shown it to her, he would have had to have seen it too.

"I'll miss you," He whispered in her ear.

"Mm, I'll miss you too." She pulled away. "But I really must go."

"I can't believe they won't let you stay out," He muttered yanking her back against him.

Isana giggled feeling him against her awakened her again. "It's my rule actually."

"Break it then, spend the night with me." He kissed her neck.

"Wray, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait that long,"

"Yes you can," She reached up and made him look at her then kissed him slipping her tongue into his mouth. He moaned into her mouth and before she knew it she was pressed against the wall.

"Stay,"

"No,"

"Then let me," He kissed her slipping his hand up her leg, pulling the dress up. "Let me have you again."

Isana smiled. "You already have me, I'm yours."

"Like this," His eyes burned into her. Good god she wanted him, she wanted him to fill her up again.

"Then I have to leave, promise me you'll let me go after-" He kissed her, silencing her his hands tugging at her underwear while hers worked upon his pants.

He gasped when she grasped him. "Isana…"

"Promise,"

"I'd promise anything for you…Promise," He breathed lifting her a little.

* * *

Isana checked her appearance in the rearview mirror of the cab. The cab driver gave her an arched eyebrow and she smiled. "If I don't look good my parents will thing something happened."

The man chuckled and she grinned getting out. She sighed as he drove off and she started up the walk. She's no sooner set foot on the porch and the front door opened.

Roy stood there a moment blinking then sighed. "You're home a lot earlier than I expected." He pulled out his state pocket watch and smirked. "Five after six,"

"Oh you knew what time it was before you looked." She said with a smile.

"Guilty, so you going to stand there or come in, Ed's got dinner on the table."

Isana nodded and followed him in hoping he wouldn't be able to tell. She'd made no promises about having sex, just about getting married. "So how was the rest of your day?" she asked.

Roy shrugged. "Boring, paperwork, you'll see tomorrow and cringe." He rested his head upon her shoulder and steered her into the kitchen. "Actually Mr. Schaffer stopped by this afternoon looking for you. You'll have to see him tomorrow afternoon and hear what eh ahs to say."

"Good or bad?" she asked taking her seat. "Hi Dad," Ed grunted and set the glasses of tea he was carrying upon the table.

"Both," Roy replied. "But fill us in on your afternoon. You spent nearly six hours with Wray, what did you do?"

Isana took a deep breath and let it out. "We went to the park."

"And?" Ed asked. She could tell he was trying to be calm.

She grinned. "We had wild crazy sex in the bushes; several people stopped by and joined in…What do you think?" Okay so not exactly a lie, that last bit of sex with Wray was a little wild. She was still a little sore in places she didn't even know she could be sore. First it was the wall, then the dresser, then the floor, and then the bed. It was crazy, rough, he was possessive and she really liked it.

Ed and Roy both blinked for a moment then Roy chuckled. "Okay Isana, so you and he made out."

She nodded.

"Anything else?"

She blushed. "You know discussing this with you at the dinner table seems highly inappropriate, but yes, we talked about alchemy. It was fun and relaxing to just let go of everything that was bothering me for a few hours."

Ed arched an eyebrow and she sighed. "Fine, we held hands, now leave me alone."

"That's just disgusting." Ed muttered. "You're just a baby."

"I am not!"

"If he kisses you funny you'll get pregnant." Ed warned.

Now Isana laughed. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." She giggled a little more and sighed. "May we eat now?"

"Yes," Roy agreed. "I'm glad you had fun sweetie," He winked at her and smirked. She smiled back and picked up her fork and focused upon her food. _Oh shit!_ She thought. _He knows, oh god he knows is it like some sign blinking on my forehead? Do I smell funny, look different, sound different! _ She made note to stop by the bathroom and check her appearance before going into the study for her normal evening alchemy study.

* * *

Ed looked over her shoulder at the notes she was making. Oddly enough she was staying up late tonight. It was weird. She usually went to be by nine now and here it was eleven. Roy was off in the living room talking to Sige and Mason, that was a serious matter but Ed decided focusing on Isana at the moment would be better. He smelled something when he leaned closer to her. "Is that cologne I smell?" he asked.

Isana smiled. "Probably,"

Edward winced and controlled his temper as it began to flare up. She was sixteen, he remembered being sixteen once, he remember having dreams about Roy, meeting a girl in that other place, though it was very different he remembered what it was like. "Uh huh," He sniffed her hair.

"Dad!" She yelped scooted over in her chair, looking at him with disgust.

"Don't look at me like that Isana," He bit. "How did his cologne get in your hair?"

"Hugs Dad, he's taller than me, I'm cursed to be as short as you."

"Don't call me small." He said through gritted teeth, that brat! He calmed himself and pushed her books and note book over so he could sit on the edge of her desk. "Look at me," her jade eyes met his. "I don't like it but you'd better be careful, I don't want to be a grandpa yet, hear me?"

Isana blinked then nodded. "Uh okay,"

Maybe she wasn't sleeping with Wray…yet…Now he kind of felt like an idiot. "That doesn't mean I'm saying to sleep with him, he's four years older than you."

"Actually five and what's that got to do with anything, Daddy's nearly sixteen years older than you."

Ed scratched his cheek. "Okay you gotta point there." He sighed. "Look I remember being sixteen-"

"We _are not_ having this conversation." She said wide-eyed and blushing.

"What conversation?" Roy asked entering the study with a yawn.

"About sex _again_!" She cried.

Roy snickered. "Oh that,"

"I'm going to bed you're terrible." She breathed getting up. She was blushing so badly Ed kind of felt for her.

"Must have been one very warm hug." He muttered.

"Ugh! Get off it!" She snapped hurrying to the door. "I can't believe you two…" She suddenly smirked. "I know since you want to talk about sex so badly let's talk about you and Daddy, maybe you can give me some pointers."

Roy snorted and then laughed and Ed just couldn't believe she'd said that. He was floored when she spoke again. "I mean it must be really good sometimes I can hear you over the radio. So Dad tell me what it's like."

Ed shuddered thoroughly embarrassed. "I uh, got to bed." Roy laughed again and Ed shot him a glared. "You're not helping."

"Oh come on Edward," Roy chuckled as she left closing the door with a thud.

"You want to sleep on the couch?"

* * *

Isana could barely wait until lunch and it looked like she wasn't going to make it to lunch after all. Mr. Schaffer hadn't come to talk to her yet and her Daddy was smirking behind his desk in that knowing sort of way. Once the office was clear of everyone else she finally pounced. "All right what do you know that I don't?"

Roy sat back hiding his smirk behind his hands. "Lots of things,"

"Daddy," She warned.

"Wray is an attractive young man isn't he?" He asked looking at his nails casually.

"Your point?" Damn it she hated when he did this.

"His hair grew, he got taller, looks like he filled out…"

"And?"

"You like violet, so you'd be drawn to his eyes naturally…"

"Daddy…"

"Bushes aren't very comfortable are they, bed are much better wouldn't you say?"

Isana huffed and looked back at her typewriter. "I don't know what you mean."

"Hmm…"

She met his black eye briefly. "Is there something you want?"

"You started this conversation."

"Yes but you're fishing,"

"So were you,"

"Not the point,"

"I bet Wray's very…Uh how should I put this?"

Isana narrowed her eyes at him. "Put what?"

"Unique…" He finished.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She asked sitting back in her chair.

Roy smirked again. "Very much, it's not often I get to corner you. So tell me Isana, did you?"

"Why ask when you already know?" She asked with a sweet smile. "That I'm you're daughter and love you very much and tell you things all the time?"

"That was good," He replied with a nod. "You had sex with him yesterday; you did tell us just made it into some sarcastic remark."

"Maybe," She replied. She couldn't believe it. How the hell did he know everything! She was doomed!

"You did." He said and took a deep breath then let it out as a sigh. "At least you waited until you were sixteen and out of school."

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I was fourteen," He smirked.

"Great you're a pro congratulations," she muttered trying to get back to work.

"Isana not in the park,"

"It wasn't in the park…" Shit!

"That's what I thought, you really did. Isana!" He said getting up so abruptly he knock over his chair. "You're just a kid!"

"You just you were fourteen don't lecture me about being a kid!" she gasped. That…Oh he just tricked her, she could kill him.

"But you're my little girl-"

"So you slept with someone else's girl or little girls. Besides you can't tell me not too I didn't promise not to do it and I'm not going too. I like Wray, a lot and I trust him and I'll be careful."

Roy sighed running his hand through his hair. "Edward's going to kill me." He breathed. "I'm dead, I really am dead. I want it put on my head stone that I died with dignity!"

Isana frowned. "Why would Dad kill you?"

"Because I'll have to keep him from committing murder. Oh god." He went to sit down then noticed almost a moment too late that his chair was upturned. "This doesn't leave this office. He can figure it out on his own." He muttered fixing his chair.

"If you didn't want to know then why'd you trick me? I thought you knew, I thought you could tell like it was written all over me or something."

Roy shook his head. "No, I just took a guess and you have a habit of saying truth when you're presenting it as sarcasm at least every once in a great while, mostly when there's something you want to tell us that you're afraid to come right out and say… This is just…I'm too young for this."

There was a knock upon the door as the phone rang signaling that it was noon. Roy looked at her as she reached for the phone. "Come in," He called.

Isana winced hoping it wasn't Wray and as her luck would have it Mr. Schaffer walked in and it was Wray. "She's here but busy at the moment. She'll have to call you back."

"He calls from a pay phone Daddy," She said quickly.

"Fine, Wray call back in about half an hour." With that he hung up the phone.

"That was rude," she muttered flopping back in her chair.

"I really don't care."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked fearing that he wasn't going to let her leave at all. It just wasn't fair! He couldn't do this, it had already happened.

"Mr. Schaffer please come take a seat and tell Isana what you told me."

The man nodded and closed the door. "I can come back later, was that your boyfriend Isana?"

"Yes," she replied in unison with Roy only she was more happy about it than he was.

Mr. Schaffer's eyebrows rose. "Oh, well…" he cleared his throat. "The east is worse than we thought and the south is as well. However with this latest news certain members in parliament are finally starting to listen and discussing taking action. Tomorrow's meeting should be interesting as there's been talk of electing a temporary Fuher to take control of the situation and then step down, they want to put it to a vote then run a list of possible candidates. I want you to be there Isana. I think it's time that you start moving forward with your plan and use your influence."

Isana nodded catching Roy's frown. "What influence, what plan?"

"I've been making friends Daddy, in foreign relations." She replied gently. "They can't elect someone who our allies won't support very well can they? It would have to be someone our allies can trust who has people backing him."

"She's brilliant and there's a good chance that you'll make the cut. I've heard your name mentioned several times. It's not concrete yet but I'd say you're well on your way General Mustang, to reach the top. If it happens you'll have enough time to get what you have wanted to do accomplished before having to step down, if you have to step down at all. Isana had a good idea, passed it along to me and in turn I slipped it to others who like it. The goal is to have you in charge, keep the parliament and equal out the power. You would be able to over rule us and we could veto something you plan as well. When it comes to war you'd be the one in charge and no once can dispute you're leadership and commanding skills. You've proven yourself over and over, time and again and they know that."

Her father looked stunned then smiled. "Isana go to lunch, we'll talk when we get home tonight."

Isana smiled and got up. "Don't you mean when I get back?"

"No you're taking the rest of the day off, at least I know you won't be plotting when you're with Wray."

Isana grinned. "Really, you're okay?"

He sighed. "I can't exactly stop you now can I?"

She beamed and got up, hurried over and kissed his cheek, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thanks Daddy,"

"Doesn't mean I like it." He grumbled.

"I know you don't, I'll be careful, love you, bye," And then she was out of the office and flew out of the building to find Wray, hoping he was near, waiting at the café until he was to call again.

* * *

She ran into Riza and Jean on their way out of the café. "Whoa Isana what's the rush?"

She grinned. "Can't talk now, you'll hear from my Daddy, I've got a date bye," and she slipped around him spotting Wray in the back at their usual table.

"Isana could you baby sit this Saturday?" Riza called.

"Sure," she called and hurried to Wray. He stood and she ran into his arms. "You're not going to believe it Wray it's wonderful!"

He smiled pulling away. "What?"

"My Daddy," she panted and hushed her voice and stood on tip toe to whisper in her ear. "Might become Fuher,"

"Seriously?" He asked surprised.

She nodded with a grin, catching her breath, "I also have the rest of the day off."

At that news he gave her a hungry smile. "Then why are we still here, my Dad's not home today, let's go." She nodded and took his hand tugging him toward the exit.

"Whoa slow down Isana,"

"No way," she replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: Parliament, Fuher Votes

Isana put on her best black dress suit and pulled her hair up into a bun, then she applied just a touch of make up and slipped on her black heels. She checked the mirror one last time and frowned. Did she look too weird? Usually she was in a dress. The suit kind of made her look boyish because of the pants, but it was a woman's suit.

"You look fine," Roy's voice said from the door way of her room. He sighed and came to sit upon her bed lifting the teddy bear he and Edward gave her for her birthday when she was eight. "I don't want you to grow up."

She smiled in the mirror. "I know Daddy; I don't want you to grow up either."

Roy smiled. "I can't believe you've been pulling strings, plotting, and scheming behind my back. You should run for office when you're eighteen."

"Aw but then I couldn't work for you. I just want to be a research alchemist and be your secretary. I can do both right? It's been awhile since Dad's been on a mission."

Roy nodded. "Yes, depending on the research and if I become Fuher I'll have more power to keep you with us."

"You still want to be Fuher right?" She asked hoping he did. She had worked so hard, kissed ass of so many people she really didn't like just to make this happen, but if he didn't want it that was okay too.

"That was a goal, purpose from a long time ago. I never really let it go and I certainly didn't think it would be my daughter who helped get me there. I didn't plan on it after…"

Isana turned folding her arms over her chest. "I know what happened, or at least some of it. The rumors at least, some say you fought Fuher Bradley and killed him in his house. Some say he just disappeared after you exposed his secretary, couldn't face the public. Some say…It doesn't matter you know the truth and that's all that matters."

Roy nodded. "I do know," He smiled. "So what are you planning for today?"

She grinned and turned to her dresser, opened the top drawer and pulled out some letters. "You've been in meetings with our neighboring countries and so have I with Mr. Schaffer of course. Ever wonder why he needed me to run a few errands, well that's why." She handed him the letters. "These are documents stating that they would give their support if you were elected Fuher and propositions for trade agreements and such. It took some doing but what with my multilingual skills I've pretty much won them over by calling them on their bull-shit, things that were lost in translation by our translators and theirs, oh and there was of course my charm."

"So you're a linguist now huh?"

"Well I didn't take all those foreign language classes for nothing Daddy. Everything I took in school from the age of eight I took so I could help you and Dad out. I even took public speaking."

"When and why did you decide all of this?" He asked looking the letters over. "This is so unbelievable, you've had so little time to…"

Isana sat beside him and wrapped her arm around his, resting her head upon his shoulder. "When I was a little girl I decided I would do something for you and Dad, give you both something that you wanted or desired at one point in time."

He turned his head to look at her and she lifted her head. "You don't need to Isana we have everything we could ever want or need. We got that when we got you."

She smiled, touched as always when he spoke like this. "Thank you, but I made up my mind when I was little and once I've decided something I don't back down in the doing. When I was little, that day you and Dad came to the orphanage…" She sighed looking away having never told anyone this ever, not even Elicia who was her best friend. "I wasn't living, I mean I was breathing, but I was cold and just kind of existing, you know floating. I really didn't have anything to look forward too. I just kind of went through my days numb.

"Then you and Dad came though then I was excited that there were two alchemists even near me and talking to me, someone who knew what auto-mail felt like, I saw something. I thought if there I was ever going to breathe again, feel what it was like to be alive I should come home with you. I don't know how to describe it but I saw something in you and Dad, something that made me want to live again. It's weird and strange and once I got to know you better, lived with you I felt like I was home.

She lay her head upon his shoulder again. "I felt loved and wanted and needed. You both saved me from the darkness that was swallowing me whole. I just don't know how to explain this other than when I came to be with you and Dad everything was brighter, alive and not dull and dead. So I want to give something back. You wanted to be Fuher at one time so I pushed and pulled and am trying to make that happen. You made my life worth living so I believe you can do the same for others like you wanted too. What I want go give Dad…That I'm still trying to figure out how to do."

"And what's that?" He asked softly.

"Make his body whole again. Auto-mail hurts Daddy, it weighs us down even if he did come up with a way to make lighter. I want him to feel whole again like you made me feel."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Isana Ed doesn't need human limbs to feel whole, he's got it right now. I don't need to become Fuher to feel whole, I've got that right here too. Thank you for everything that you've done but you really didn't need to do this for us."

Isana frowned. Okay so maybe they didn't need it but it didn't mean that they shouldn't get it, not after all they had done for her.

"There is something you can do for me." He whispered into her hair.

"Anything."

"Stop worrying about Ed and I, we're fine Isana. Now let's go get this meeting over with… You going to take half the day off again?"

Isana shook her head. "No just lunch,"

Roy smirked. "Had your fill?"

Isana pulled away. "I never said that," She shuddered. "You're shameless."

Roy chuckled. "Well at least you know you can tell us anything. Right?"

She nodded. "Yep,"

* * *

Roy sat back in his chair listening, with his eye closed to the banter around him in the round parliament meeting hall. His daughter sat to his left taking notes, her hand barely stopping, the pen scratching away at the paper. Mr. Schaffer sat on this right, leaning forward, arguing every now and then. Currently they were getting no where at all and still on the first topic of the meeting, the meeting that had begun two hours ago. The topic itself was so pointless to even talk about this long and it was what they were going to do about the uprising in the south. Maybe Isana was right, maybe this country needed a Fuher once again to take care of situations like this in a quick and timely fashion. If he really were elected he'd have sent out troops to quell the uprising in the time it was taking them to decide.

Someone stuck a hammer. That would be the head of Parliament, a Mr. Sanderson. "Gentlemen please!" His old gruff voice called. "I call for a recess; we'll reconvene in twenty minutes." And it seemed that everyone around them was a buzz with chatter, some chairs scraped the floor, the door opened, and feet shuffled and finally Isana's hand stopped writing.

Mr. Schaffer sighed and Roy just knew the man was rubbing his forehead. "Interesting day isn't it?" He asked quietly.

"You haven't said a word General," The man replied.

"What would you like me to say?" Roy asked. "That I think all this talk is pointless?"

A hand rested upon his arm. "Daddy, I'm going to take a break. I'll be back in a few minutes, need anything?"

"Coffee would be nice," He replied, opening his eye. She smiled and set her note book and pen upon the table before them.

"All right," She replied and left them.

Roy watched her go smoothly, there wasn't a limp in her step and she held her head level upon her shoulders. After this morning's talk with her…Well it got him thinking of his old goals again. Could he really do this? For her? She believed he could, had moved secretly, gaining him support in the last three months of working for him. He could try, he would try, he just needed to step on the right toes again. Push again. Come out of the woodwork once more and take a stand.

* * *

"You're looking rather well Ms. Isana," A man said from behind her. Isana smiled pouring a cup off coffee for her Daddy and nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Andrews." She felt him come beside her, wondering what the hell it was he wanted from her. She always caught his looks in her direction, always noticed his whispering, and knew he was generally up to no good.

"I know what you've been up too and it will never work." He said softly, smugly. "No one will elect your father for the position of Fuher. Oh we're putting in the vote for one, but he'll never get it and if he does…Well he won't keep it for very long, a day, an hour maybe."

Isana felt a stirring of danger but smiled. "And what makes you say that?"

The man smiled. "You know you've got some nerve coming here, acting like you own the place, just like him, none of the other secretary's act like you. People like you always fall the hardest. Really what was he thinking adopting some whelp with a fake leg from Drachma? You know he only did it to further his career. And that alchemist brat Fullmetal, you know he used him to get a promotion, now he's just a toy he keeps around, guilty conscious. You're tools he's used over the years to get what he wanted. People like him…Well they always get what they deserve. Did you know that he actually killed the parents of that woman who makes your auto-mail, he did it in Ishbal shot them both right in the head."

Isana nodded. "Seems like you have an interest in my father."

"Oh I do, he's a very dangerous man. He's a traitor to this country, killed the old Fuher to take his position, and when he couldn't get that he fell back to take his shot now. I'll give him credit he's put on a good show of being loyal to Elric, played the part of devoted father, but it's all a mask for the real man inside, the murdering monster." He touched her shoulder tracing a finger down it to her elbow leaning in close. "I wonder does he touch you like this, he was such a ladies man before he took up with Elric. Does he make you scream; is that why you still call him Daddy and do everything he says, do you do it for Elric too, and do you join them?"

Isana reigned in her temper and kept her smile. Such a vile sick man, she could clap her hands and…No killing him with alchemy wouldn't be good enough, besides why waste good alchemy on trash. There were better ways of dealing with vermin like him. To think he would actually suggest that she was some play thing to Ed and Roy, that they touched her like _that_. Such a sick bastard! One day he'd get his and she'd do nothing to help him. "Everyone has a dark side Mr. Andrews; you should remember that, it might save your hide one of these days."

"Idle threats won't help you Drachman, you're going down with Mustang for treason, for selling secrets to the enemy and betraying this state."

"Well if I've sold any secrets it would only be yours, by the way how is your wife these days? I wonder if she'd be interested in your…" She smirked. "Extra curricular activities, the ones with Amy Hardgrove and Sarah Kelso, oh and did I forget Jamie Sanders? And what about that excursion where you used funds for your election campaign for what was it now?" She tapped her chin. "Oh yes that new drug the street walkers you are so adamant about 'taking care of' call X?" She reached for the cream and poured some into the cup. "Better yet I wonder how Parliament would react to the news that you are into drug trafficking and prostitution. Then standing here threatening me. Now what was it you were saying about people falling?"

Isana had to admit these three months of digging up dirt on members of Parliament weren't wasted in the least. She had good information on all the ones who posed a threat; if they wouldn't come willingly she'd make them come with black mail. It was kind of fun to watch the man squirm.

"You can't prove it, besides it's all lies and no one would believe a foreign girl with two homosexual fathers. You're not the innocent little princess you try to make people think you are. You're nothing and never will be anything more than a spec of dirt." He hissed.

"I am a spec of dirt in the grand scheme of things, but I'm something you'll never be."

"And that is, besides Daddy's little whore?"

She couldn't hit him, but she really wanted too. She smiled lifting the cup from the table. "A human being with a soul," with that she walked away and it was really hard for she wanted to throw the coffee in his face and rip out his tongue. In her path to get away from him she didn't see the figure standing in the shadows, didn't see him moving from them toward Mr. Andrews.

* * *

Roy smiled as she set the cup of coffee before him then frowned. "Isana what's wrong?" Her hands were shaking and the cold look upon her face was disturbing.

"Nothing really," She replied.

"Isana did someone say something to you?" Mr. Schaffer asked seriously. "I just stepped out and saw you with Mr. Andrews. What did he say?"

She smiled in a way that Roy didn't like. "He didn't say anything I haven't already heard. Don't worry about it I took care of it."

"What did he say, don't make me order you to tell me." Roy said seriously. If that man, that slimy snake of a man hurt his daughter in anyway he'd string him up. Mr. Andrews was dangerous, dangerous in a way that Brigadier General Gran had been. He could do things, had people working for him that were just as dark and sinister as he was. If he wanted he could really hurt Isana, anytime, anywhere.

"You can't order me Daddy; I'm technically not a soldier under your command yet."

"No but you're my daughter." He replied taking her hand. "We've got time just tell me."

"Isana we're not kidding here, that man is dangerous, he could really hurt you."

"And I can hurt him back," The way she said it frightened Roy. She was a kind and caring person, but this dark tone she had, it wasn't like her.

"Isana,"

"Do you trust me or not Daddy?" she asked.

"You know I do,"

"Then stop asking. I am more capable of taking care of myself than you think, you and Dad taught me how."

"Isana," Mr. Schaffer warned. "What ever dirt you have on him-"

"Is enough. He won't push me and if he does he'll regret it." She replied picking up her pen and notebook.

Roy shook his head. "That' not good enough."

"If I told you now, you wouldn't be in the right state of mind to do what you need to do today. I will tell you later, you have my word but it's just words Daddy and there wasn't any harm done in the least. I know who and what I am the same as I know who and what you are. Now do your job and let me do mine."

Roy got the feeling that things were going to get out of hand and something dark was going to happen and soon and he'd be powerless to stop it. It was frightening and sickening, but Isana was firm in not telling him right now. He'd find out as soon as they reached the car to go to the office that much was for sure.

* * *

Wrath smiled as he got the man in to an office off to the side. He closed the door behind them. "What do you want, you shouldn't be here, if anyone saw you-"

"Shut up!" Wrath bit. "Now what was it that you said to Ms. Elric-Mustang?"

Mr. Andrews frowned. "What are you worried about that thing for? Shouldn't you be focusing on the task I gave you and your friend, causing trouble down south? Why are you still here?"

"Endal's already down south." Wrath hissed. "What did you say to Ms. Elric-Mustang?" He demanded. "I'll beat it out of you if I must."

Mr. Andrews smiled a smile that made his skin crawl. "She thinks she's got something on me but it doesn't matter no one will believe her and her father will never be Fuher."

Wrath leapt at the man, slamming him against the wall. "Wrong! You disgusting pig of a human! I saw you touch her, she's mine! Touch her again and you'll eat your own entrails!" To prove his point he punched the man in the gut. As the man cringed, whimpered, and slumped to the floor Wrath backed away. This hurting people wasn't what he wanted anymore, but if he ever touched Isana like that again he'd kill him as painfully as he could.

He couched in front of the man and lifted him by his shirt collar. "Now here's what you're going to do. You're going to vote for Mustang."

Mr. Andrews glared. "Never!"

Wrath smiled. "You will my associate and I have plan of our own for him and his lover and the girl. You'll do as you're told or you can die take your pick."

"What are you?" The man breathed.

Wrath had to laugh it was the only time recently that he could laugh for his true identity. "Why I'm Wrath and your worst night mare. Cross me and I'll make you and that little wife of yours suffer a very long time." He let the man go and stood. He kicked him once more then stood him up, straightened his clothes and hair. "There now what are you going to do today?"

The man cringed. "Vote for Mustang,"

"And?"

"And what?"

"You're going to apologize to Ms. Elric-Mustang." The man nodded hesitantly but nodded none the less.

"Good. I'm glad we came to this understanding, now go, I'll be watching." Mr. Andrews ran from the room and Wrath smoothed his own suit taking a deep breath.

* * *

Roy sat calmly as Mr. Andrews approached his daughter. It was five minutes before the meeting would begin again and nearly everyone was in here.

"Ms. Elric-Mustang," Mr. Andrews said quietly.

Isana looked up and smiled. "Yes?"

Mr. Andrews looked nervously at Roy and Mr. Schaffer. "I-I apologize for everything I said to you in the lounge. It was rude and uncalled for."

Isana blinked, looked stunned as if she didn't know what to say.

"And to you General Mustang, I was wrong about you and everything I have said."

Roy nodded but he felt foul play. Was this a new angle for the man, get at his daughter to make him think he was a friend and not a foe so he could strike later.

Isana finally moved, sitting back. "So what made you change your mind Mr. Andrews, surely you're not afraid of little me, remember I'm just a spec of dirt?"

Roy watched the man control himself and take the seat beside Isana. Roy sat forward taking his daughter's hand. "This is very interesting, what else did you say to my daughter?" He said it calmly with a smile.

"I…look I'll do what I can, it won't be much, but I'll do what I can, good day." With that he was gone.

"Isana what was that all about?" Roy asked.

Isana turned him, shaking her head with a bewildered look. "I have no idea what that part meant, not when…Never mind it's not good to shoot down possible prospects until we know what he's up too for sure."

The rest of the meeting, and it took the rest of the day, was filled with more arguing until the end when the vote to elect a Fuher was put into action. Nominees were voiced and Roy was among them. As soon as his relationship with Edward was even mentioned Mr. Andrews stamped it down voicing that Roy's sexual preference had no bearing upon whether or not he could lead the country. He also mentioned that if they were to condemn him for a gay relationship then perhaps it was time to out some members of parliament who also had side relationships that weren't heterosexual. That shut some of them up quickly and Roy couldn't understand why this man was defending him. He wanted to know exactly what his daughter had said to the man and he wanted to know immediately.

Parliament was scheduled to vote tomorrow morning on who they would elect for the position of Fuher and they adjourned for the day.

As soon as Isana and Roy got in the car and headed for home, skipping the office completely as it was passed time to be home anyway, he looked at her. "Tell me,"

Isana shook her head. "I don't get it, he said no one would believe me anyway." She began and shifted so that she was sitting side ways. "He told me that he wouldn't let you become Fuher, made comments that were vile about what I was to you and Dad and that you were only using us to further your career. He also said that you killed Aunt Winry's parents in Ishbal. I knew he was just trying to get under my skin and it did piss me off, but…"

"What did you say to him?" Roy asked with an arched eyebrow. "Everything Isana," He could only guess what the man had said to her and it was sickening to him.

"I basically said that I knew every little dirty thing he'd been up too, the drugs the prostitutes and I would tell his wife and Parliament. I would black mail him into being quiet, but never did I say anything for him to openly support you."

Roy started the car. He was furious, furious that she even knew anything about black mail or how to do it and that she was resorting to it to get him places. "Stop this Isana, you're going to piss the wrong people off. Mr. Andrews has power and he will use it. You're going to get yourself hurt."

"Daddy,"

"I said no!" He snapped and drove out of the parking lot. "It's not that I don't appreciate what it is that you're trying to do but if something ever happened to you…No Isana, no. I want everything that you have on who ever you have it on tomorrow morning upon my desk. If any of us is going to doing this it's me do you understand?"

"No I don't. As long as I hold that information, all their dirty little secrets they'll be afraid to come after you."

Roy gripped the steering wheel and took a deep breath. She just didn't know. She was too young, hadn't seen enough, and everything was black and white to her…"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say Isana. This isn't a game, these people have power and will hurt you if not kill you to shut you up. They'll go after Ed, me anyone you might have told. Do you want that?"

"No,"

"Then stop this right now."

"Why?"

"Because you're just a kid and you're going to get yourself killed! Damn it Isana it's too dangerous, you can't fight something you can't see coming, you can't prepare for it or reason how to deal with it. And just because I didn't know what you were up to doesn't mean that they didn't."

"Daddy,"

"Let me ask you something. What happens when they go after Wray just to hurt you? What are you going to do then huh?"

"That's not fair Daddy,"

"Yeah well it's not fair to ask me to sit back and watch you get yourself in to trouble. So when we get home I want everything you have gathered up and if it isn't documented I want it documented and ready for me in the morning. If you don't, you can forget about seeing Wray, coming to work at the office, or leaving the house for that matter."

"You can't keep me at home."

"Watch me." Roy warned. "I can also keep you from becoming a state alchemist and frankly so can Edward." He didn't like threatening her, stamping out her dreams, but if it kept her from getting hurt he'd do it.

They drove in silence for a long time; they were almost home when he spoke again. "I'm not demanding this because I"

"I know," She muttered then sighed. "I just wish you'd trust me."

"I do trust you…" He did, he knew she could do amazing things. She was beautiful, talented, smart, a good person, but this…This was too dangerous and all he could see was her hurt or worse, dead. He didn't want that, he couldn't lose her because of something stupid. "I don't trust them."

"I just want to help Daddy, that's all." She half whispered.

"I know but there are other, safer ways to do it." He reached across the seat for her hand. Hers clasped around his. "I love you, you're my little girl and I've seen too many die over stupid things. I don't want that for you. I want you to live and get married, have kids, be safe."

"I know," she sighed. "I'll get everything and you'll have it tonight."

Roy squeezed her hand before letting it go so he could shift. "Thank you,"

* * *

Roy looked at the small box when Isana set it upon his desk in the study. Ed looked at it too then her. Edward was just as worried as he was, ready to have his own lecture with her, but Roy told him it would be better if he didn't, she was doing as she was told and she'd been yelled at enough today. They had never really yelled at her, never had reason too. She was always so good, did the right thing, behaved, never gotten herself into trouble. She wasn't perfect but they didn't want perfect, they wanted her as she was even with the misguided flaws of trying to help.

"Thank you," Roy said gently. She looked at the box and nodded.

"It's everything, I kept everything on record as soon as I found out, had it signed by witnesses or informants, even the ones who didn't want too."

"How you managed that I don't even want to know." Ed muttered. "I heard what you said this morning, about me."

Isana shrugged. "So?"

"Don't worry about me Kiddo, I'm fine. There isn't a way to restore my body and I don't want. Just like Roy said I've got everything I could ever want or need right here. You don't need to make my life better because you already have." He sighed. "Go eat dinner then we'll pick up where we left off last night okay?"

Isana shook her head. "No thanks, I'm tired; I think I'll go to bed."

Roy stood as she came to him. Gently he wrapped his arms around her. "You don't have too, we're not angry, just worried." He didn't like this; she never turned down a chance to learn alchemy. Something wasn't right with her.

"I'm just tired, long day." She smiled pulling away. "And tomorrow will be another long day. We didn't get any paperwork finished so that means we have to work harder so it doesn't back up like last week." She moved to Edward and hugged him.

"Isana," Ed began.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, have fun." She said then left the study, closing the door behind her.

Ed sighed and lifted the top folder from the box. There was a name upon it and he opened it. Roy took a seat and grabbed the next.

After three hours of reading, milling over all of it Roy shook his head. "She had help, there is no way she could have compiled all of this on her own."

Ed nodded slamming his last folder closed. "Secretary my ass, what all have you been having her do?"

Roy frowned shaking his head. "I didn't put her up to this,"

"Really? Because it looks like she's documented and filed everything the same was she does it for you in the office, she's gone about it the same way you used to go about getting information, got contacts in the strangest places."

Roy couldn't believe this coming from his lover. "What are you talking about; there is no way I'd ever ask her to do this. I didn't even know until today."

"I find that hard to believe, you always knew what I was up too and I know you're still as sharp as ever!" Edward stacked every thing up, ripped the file out of his hands. "Stop using our daughter Roy."

"I'm not!"

"Then stop teaching her how to do these things before it gets her hurt!"

The study door slammed open and Isana stood there glaring in her night gown, hair cascading down around her face and she looked livid. "Don't you dare Dad!"

Ed and Roy were both surprised, shocked even. "Don't I dare what!"

"Don't you dare blame him for this. I purposefully left him out so he couldn't be blamed. I did this, all of this, yes I had help, lots of it. I had help from Armstrong, Riza, Fury, several people in Parliament…I didn't do this alone but Daddy didn't do a damned thing. And everything I learned, all the sneaking, all the keeping secrets and staying hidden I learned from both of you, watching you move. You even helped to get him to this position Dad. I know you've been talking to people, other alchemists!" Then she turned to Roy leaving the door way and it was then that he really began to worry, he'd never seen her like this, never this angry, never this hurt, not even when she was a little girl and her auto-mail had been damaged.

"And you can't blame us for trying to help you make things better. You can't blame us for believing that you could do what you set out to do in the first place!"

He was about to speak but she glared at him, glared poisoned daggers. "I am not a puppet, I'm not a tool, and I'm certainly not going to sit back and do nothing when I know I can do something to help just because you think it's safer. I might just be a kid to you but that doesn't mean I'm not capable of solving my own problems. You don't have to fix _everything_ for me! And you sure as hell don't have to shelter me from things. Wasn't it you who said as long as we're still together we can do anything? It's not like I'm blind or don't know the dangers out there. I knew what I was getting into when I started this."

"Did you, do you!" Roy shouted. "Damn it Isana this," He pointed to the box of black mail. "This is right here is enough to get you killed. You're not untouchable or invincible."

"You think I don't know that!"

"Obviously you don't!" Ed snapped. "I used to be just like you, thought I could do anything and I was wrong."

"Wrong!" She breathed. "How am I being wrong when I'm trying to help!"

"Isana!" Ed snapped.

Isana shook her head. "No, you know what I think we all need to just cool off. I hate fighting with you. I'll see you tomorrow!" She turned and left the room.

Roy got up and followed her, Edward hot on his heels. God she really was just a kid still. She didn't know and it was pissing him off! All she could see was her little dream to make things better and it was wrong. She should have other things to do, to plan, she should be plotting which boy's heart she was going to steal not political crap! She should be shopping not digging up information on people. She should be…a damned little girl!

"Where are you going!" He snapped when he entered her room and found her packing up a small bag, stuffing a dress inside.

"Somewhere where I can't yell at you."

"You are not leaving this house." Ed growled.

"Really and what are you going to do, tie me down Dad?" She snapped snatching her hair brush from her dresser.

"You're not leaving!" Roy barked. "You're staying home where it's safe, running never helped anyone."

"I'm not running away, I'm distancing myself from the both of you before I say or do something I regret. Damn it I tell you everything, give you everything, and do as I'm told with out question what the hell is wrong with you!"

"We're trying to protect you from-"

"Now that I can understand!" She bit. "I understand that you want me to live some perfect life but life's not perfect and neither am I and neither are you. You keep telling me that I should do what I want, be happy, well what if me helping you makes me happy, or is what I want. Have I ever asked for anything unreasonable ever?"

"That's not the point Isana!" Ed snapped.

Roy had to keep her from walking out that door, had to keep here home and safe. "Isana," he said calmly, trying his best to keep his temper. "Honey I understand what you are trying to do, but please," He approached her and rested his hands upon hers. She stiffened and she'd never done that when he'd touched her. "We can get passed this but you need to stick around to work this out."

"You just don't get it do you?"

"I would if you talked and not yelled." He replied.

Her green eyes met his and there were tears there. He'd not seen her cry in years. "You didn't hear what he said, he needs to be taken care of!"

"What who said?" Ed asked coming into the room.

"Mr. Andrews," Roy supplied.

"What did he say?" Ed demanded. "What did he say to you?"

"I've heard it before, from others, it's not just him and they need to stop because it isn't true. I won't let them do this to you or Dad!"

"Do what?" Ed asked exasperated.

"What did he say Isana?" Roy asked gently. "What did he really say, not what you told me in the car, what did he really say?"

She pushed him away. "He asked me things…"

"What things?" Ed asked more gently. "What things kiddo, just tell us and we'll take care of it. He won't bother you again."

She shook her head wiping her cheeks. "I don't want you too." Then she really began to cry. "He said that you were a murdering monster then he touched me and asked if…if you touched me like that, if you made me scream and if I did it for Dad, if I-I joined you when you're…"

Roy pulled her against him holding her head to his shoulder while she sobbed. That was _exactly_ what he'd dreaded someone saying to her. It was wrong and god help him if he didn't run out of here to take care Mr. Andrews himself. Tomorrow there would be something done about this, that man would never touch his little girl again. "It's not true, honey it's not true, you know that."

"But it hurts," she replied.

"I know," he soothed.

"No, it hurts because I wanted to hurt him, it scares me Daddy. I thought really terrible things that I've never thought before. I don't like it and I know I could do it."

Ed reached out and rubbed her back. "But you didn't and that's what makes you different…Stay home Isana, don't leave. Tomorrow you can spend the day with me away from all of them. We'll go do something."

Isana shook her head. "I'll be okay,"

Roy kissed her head. "No, honey go with Ed tomorrow. I'll tell you everything."

"I'm so tired." She whispered. "I'm sorry,"

"Get some sleep," Ed said softly. "Tomorrow will be better."

* * *

They didn't leave until she was in bed and asleep. Then they went into the study again and sat. Ed was steaming, he was livid. "Well isn't this just great." Ed muttered.

Roy said nothing, just sat still to keep calm.

"What is with her?" Ed breathed.

Roy smirked lifting his pen. "Looks like she just wants to help. I mean look at this Edward, all of this, kind of reminds me of you a little. You used to do everything to make things right too."

"Yeah and it got people killed and that was different, she's not after the philosopher's stone."

"True," Roy replied. At least he hoped it was. They had done pretty well at keeping information about it out of her hands, told her it was a myth, not worth the effort, but then again judging from this latest surprise he had to wonder if she'd really believed them.

"This is just disgusting." Ed shuddered. "The very thought of someone suggesting that we would…"

"I'll take care of it Ed. In the very least Mr. Andrews can be charged with sexual harassment and people would believe it with all that she dug up on him."

"How are you so calm about this Roy, someone touched our little girl!"

Roy shook his head. "One of us has to be on the outside." He rubbed his face. "I'm tired it's been a long day. Tomorrow just keep her away from the parliament building and HQ. I'll deal with everyone."

"What she said, about hurting Mr. Andrews, Roy that's not like her. It worries me. I don't think she should-"

"So you want to what, shut her up in the house all day? We can't do that, she's right about some of this. At some point we've got to let her make her own mistakes and stop trying to hard to shelter her. I mean all we really can do is be here for her when she needs us. She won't come if she can't trust us. On the issue of her helping us, now that has to stop. I just don't know how to make her understand that we don't need anything." And for the life of him he really didn't know what to do. On one hand he wanted to yell at her and on the other he was very impressed with her for obtaining all of this information so quickly, she'd be a terrific assets in investigations, just like Maes had been, hell she might even be better given enough time.

And this obsession with giving them back the things they used to want…It wasn't her job or obligation, that's not why they adopted her, why they loved her. It was nice and endearing, but not required or necessary.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow,"

"I don't think telling her is working Edward, she's stubborn and determined."

"I'll figure something out." Ed breathed. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

Isana groaned pushing the hand away, the hand that was shaking her. "Go away," she mumbled.

"Isana, wake up baby." A familiar voice whispered close to her ear.

Isana groaned pushing Wray away. She paused Wray…Wray! What the hell! She turned over and sat up quickly. "What are you doing here!" She whispered checking to see that her bedroom door was closed. It was and she could see his grin. "My parents are going to kill you!"

"Eh don't care, I wanted to see you." He whispered caressing her cheek. "I missed you."

She almost melted from his touch. She'd missed him too. "Sorry I missed lunch," Then she frowned. "How did you know where I live?"

He leaned closer and kissed her. "I looked in the directory."

"But it's so far, you didn't walk did you?"

"Nope, I took a cab, had him drop me off at the end of the street. And I came in through your window, didn't make a sound."

Isana shook her head. "You're nuts, if my parents wake-" His lips silenced her and he pushed her back upon the bed. He lay beside her but didn't initiate anything.

"Tell me about today Isana."

She stiffened. "It wasn't good. I got into a fight with my parents, the first. They don't want me to help them get what they wanted. They keep telling me they are fine, they have everything they want. And Mr. Andrews," she shuddered. "Is so disgusting. He implied that I sleep with both of them."

Wray kissed her forehead. "That is vulgar. I'm sorry baby." His arms tightened around her. "Tomorrow will be better,"

"I can't see you tomorrow, I'm spending the day with my Dad…They want to keep me away from Parliament for a little bit. I think my Daddy's going to do something or say something. I don't want him too."

Wray sighed. "Well I have to agree with them. I'll tell you what. I'll hang around and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

Isana smiled lacing her fingers with his. "How would you do that, Daddy would get suspicious and he tricked me into telling him that we were sleeping together. He might just burn you to a crisp."

"Ah but I'd die for love," He whispered. "If he could catch me I do run pretty fast."

Isana giggled. "Apparently you don't know him very well."

"Have you seen me run?"

"Only in the bedroom after me." She replied with a smile. "You'd have to move a lot quicker to avoid his flame."

"Probably do you think we could be quiet?" He whispered.

"Wray!"

"Well if I don't get to see you tomorrow I want something to keep me going." He whined.

"You're a horny bastard."

"Yes and you like it." He shifted and bounced a few times.

Isana gasped. "What are you doing!"

He chuckled softly. "Seeing if the bed makes a lot of noise. I don't want to get interrupted."

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"I always win stop fighting me."

"Wray I mean it this time no. You always go to sleep and what if they come in, in the morning and find you here?" She pulled away. "I've already had them yelling at me enough thank you."

"I'll leave I promise, I'll even wake you up so you can be up before them." He kissed her shoulder. "It will be okay."

Isana chewed upon her fingernail. He was practically begging and she wanted him just as badly. Plus there was the thrill of it all. "Fine but on the floor, the bed does squeak a little." She caught his arm as he started to move off the bed. "If you make a sound I'll kill you myself got it?"

He kissed her in reply.

* * *

Isana awoke to someone shaking her once again and grumbled. "Go away."

"Isana why is your window open?" Ed's voice asked.

Isana lifted her head from her pillow. "Huh?"

"Your window, why is it open Kiddo, did you get hot?" Ed asked going over to shut it.

Isana was awake now and her eyes darted around the room. Everything looked in perfect condition. "Uh yeah, sorry, it's cold now." She said sitting up. That bastard hadn't woken her in the least like he promised. The least he could have done was say good morning or something.

Ed sighed turning to her. "You ready for breakfast?"

"No," She replied rubbing her arms. "I will be in a few minutes."

Ed frowned. "Right, well Roy said to tell you good morning and he'd see you tonight, he left early today and it's nine, you slept pretty hard, he couldn't even get you up this morning."

Isana's eyes grew wide and she looked to her clock. "Are you…" It was nine. "Oh…sorry,"

Ed patted her head. "No bother, come on and hurry we're going into town today, to the library. There's a book there I want to show you."

"Sure," she smiled. "I just need to take a shower."

Ed nodded with a smile and left the room closing the door behind her. Isana flopped back in her bed with a relieved sigh. She lay there a few moments then got up to gather some clothes. As soon as she opened her closet a hand covered her mouth and she gasped.

"Shhhh!" Wray hissed. "Sorry, I tried to get out earlier but I couldn't." He let go of her mouth and she slapped his arm.

"You bastard!" She hissed.

Wray grinned. "Shhhh, baby I didn't mean too honest. I barely got in the closet with Mustang came in and Elric…do they always check on you so much?"

Isana nodded. "I think so; you need to scram, like now." She pushed him toward the window.

"I could stay and be here when you get home."

"If you don't go I'll tell my Dad that you're here."

Wray sighed. "Fine, I'll see you tonight then,"

She sighed in exasperation. "No, and I'm not sneaking out either. Now go,"

"I love you," He said as she lifted the window.

"I love you t-" She frowned a moment the gasped feeling something she didn't want to feel at the moment. "Um go,"

"What's wrong?"

"I really need to get to the shower and you need to go,"

Wray gave her a concerned frown. "Okay, is there something wrong?"

"Yes and no, just go." Oh she really needed him to go.

He kissed her long and hard before climbing out her window. "I'll see you when?"

"Soon, hurry,"

He nodded and she closed the window the bolted for the bathroom. How embarrassing, what a lovely time to have this problem! Sometimes she hated being a girl! Oh well at least she knew she wasn't pregnant. There was that.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry it's taking so long to update, life is happing around me and I haven't had much time to write. As it is I really don't think this chapter is all that great...Eeep! But things are a cooking in my head so hopefully things will be better in the next cha

* * *

Chapter twelve: The downside of Human Transmutation

Roy looked up as Mr. Andrews entered his office. He sat back casually, noting that his subordinates seemed to be suddenly working so dutifully. Good that's what he needed right now. He needed to make the man feel as if this were just a normal visit, though he knew the man knew it was not. In fact the two disliked each other openly, had argued at least once in public, of course it was during a parliament meeting where it was common to see two people arguing.

He smiled a pleasant smile. "Mr. Andrews, please take a seat, would you like some coffee?"

The man shook his head and took a seat upon the sofa. "No thank you, what did you need General?"

Roy rested his elbows upon the arms of his chair and laced his fingers before his mouth. He noticed that the man's eyes darted about the room. "My daughter is spending the day with Edward today. They are doing some alchemic research together."

"I see," Mr. Andrews said quietly.

Roy sighed. "I have to say I was rather surprised to hear you nominate me personally for the position of Fuher yesterday…Especially since you think so little of me."

Mr. Andrews smiled. "Well I was wrong."

"Mm, I see. What changed your mind? Surely the words of a sixteen-year-old girl who you claim to be a traitor, is selling secrets to the enemy, and is no more than a spec of dirt couldn't have swayed you." He caught the heads of his subordinates' lifting but ignored them.

"She was very persuasive."

"Ah and what did she say to you exactly? I have to know so I know to keep her from threatening anyone else. Isana can be quite bold when she's upset." Roy said smoothly. He watched the man shift uncomfortably. He smiled and leaned forward a bit reaching for a file upon his desk. "She came to me with some information that would damn you Mr. Andrews. I don't want to believe it but it seems that one of the girls you've 'dealt' with just so happens to be one of my daughter's best friends. A Ms. Amy Hardgrove. I spoke with her this morning and it appears that she in fact set you up to obtain such information." The fact that Isana has gotten one of her friends in on this little information digging was more than disturbing and had he not spoken with Amy personally to see that she wasn't hurt, he would have been more than worried.

The color drained from the man's face completely and Roy smirked. "But you know girls these days. Always out looking for adventure…" Mr. Andrews said nothing.

Roy sat forward. "I'll keep this information in my back pocket for now…" His face lost it's smile, the sarcasm, and became so cold it could have frozen the room into an ice age. "You _will__never_ speak to my daughter again. You _will_ _never_ imply that she has sexual relations of any kind with me or Edward Elric. And you _will never ever_ touch her again is that understood?"

Mr. Andrews nodded swallowing. "I understand I was out of line."

Roy arched an eyebrow. "You really are a sick man Mr. Andrews. After reading this and hearing what my daughter told me…I may be many things but I would never do the things you asked of my daughter. She's my daughter, she's Edwards's daughter and while she may be our whole world we'd never violate her in anyway. Isana's a wonderful person and anyone wanting to cause her harm _will _suffer an agony that would make them wish for hell to take them away. Your actions will not go unpunished. I can't let you get away with the things in this file. Now get the hell out of my office."

Mr. Andrews nodded and left quickly. Roy sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"Wow chief, did he really say that to Isana?" Havoc asked and his tone was a little protective.

"Yes he did." Roy breathed.

"That's disgusting; I can't believe he would say something like that to a little girl." Fury exclaimed.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him." Breda said quietly. "I would have."

Roy smiled. "Thanks, but I need him for now."

Havoc sat back scratching his head. "How did Isana take it, I mean the kids pretty much calm most of the time?"

Roy sighed. "It scared her, made her angry as well. Ed's taking care of her today, she'll be okay."

* * *

Edward walked Isana down to a study area and told her to wait there for him while he went to get some books. She caught his hand before he left and he knew that face, that expression. She was about to apologize for something. So he waited and listened.

"I'm sorry for last night Dad. I didn't mean-"

"Eh forget it. It's okay we were all wrong and we were all right. Now I'll be right back stay put. I got you in this section but if you wander off we'll both be kicked out." She nodded and once he was sure she wouldn't run off, not that he actually thought she would, he went to go find the book he needed. He also had something else he'd brought along today, something he kept as a reminder of all that he'd done.

He found the book, half hidden in a darkened corner and took it back to the table, placing it before her. "Turn to chapter three and read." Then he sat down to watch. It was his book, he'd hidden it here, hidden it so he still had it but no one would really know what it was or could decipher it save for someone who knew his code, someone like his daughter or Roy or Alphonse.

He was almost nodding off when Isana closed the book. "It's human transmutation."

"Yeah and you know what, I pulled it off too. I brought my mother back; I lost Al and my left leg." He said grimly.

Isana frowned. "But Uncle Al's married to Aunt Winry and they have kids."

"Now," Ed pulled out the photo of he and Al when he was twelve and Al was in the armor. He sighed and decided it was probably going to be best just to tell her the whole story. "Isana when I was eleven and Al was ten we went up to our father's lab with the intent on bringing our mother back…" And from there he told her how they did it, how he lost Al's body, his leg, his arm trying to get Al's back but only managed his soul and the entire time he and Al went searching for the philosopher's stone. He included all the people who had been hurt or killed, Scar, the homunculi, though he didn't give any names, Rose, and how Al became the stone.

Then he told her about the end, the end where Al sacrificed himself so that he could live and in turn he did the same and got himself sucked into another world. He also told her of his fight to get back and once he did how hard he and Roy worked to be together, how happy they were with just what they had and what led them to want her.

When he was finished he put the photo away and lifted the book from her hands. "Just because you can do something doesn't mean it's always right or you should do it Kiddo,"

"All of that…"

"Sounds so unreal I know but it happened." He replied. His daughter looked pale, thoughtful, and a little shocked.

"So you're saying that I shouldn't try to find a way to get your limbs back…And it's because you're afraid of losing what you have now."

Ed winced at the truth but nodded. "Yes, kiddo I've spent too much time running after things. I'm happy where I am as I am." He decided to turn the tables on her. "But what about you? We spend so much time telling you that we're happy but it seems like Roy and I never ask you that question."

Isana sat back tucking her hair behind her ears and wet her lips. "I love my life."

"But are you happy?" Ed persisted. Loving life and being happy were close but not exactly the same.

"Um well, I think so. I have everything I want and need-"

"Isana are you or aren't you happy?" He'd beat the answer out of her if he had too. What was so hard about this?

She nodded and she wasn't humoring him this time. "I am. There are a few things that bother me, but over all yes."

Ed smiled. "That's good, we can't have everything perfect. So what are you going to do now? It seems like Roy and I just took away your main objectives."

Isana smiled that excited little smile she used to smile when she was younger. "Well, I can think of plenty of things I can research or do. Besides Daddy will need a secretary if he's elected Fuher and there is no way I'm going to let him tell me no."

"Eh," Ed sighed as he sat back. "What is with you and paperwork? It's so boring." He smiled. "So am I forgiven for yelling at you?"

"I never hated you, but yes if I am." She replied.

Ed stood and stretched. "Great let's get something to eat and take it up to Roy. It's about," He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. "Three thirty, you think they'll be done in the parliament building?"

Isana shrugged. "Who knows?"

Ed frowned and scratched the base of his pony tail. "Well I don't want his lunch to go bad if he's late…Ah hell let's go anyway." Isana gave him that excited smile again and got up from her place, pushing in her chair then took his hand. He was lucky to have her, lucky that she was so forgiving, that she listened, or at least he hoped she listened to him today.

* * *

Isana looked up from the sidewalk as they walked carrying the bag of warm lunch they'd just purchased from a near to HQ restaurant. It was one of Roy's favorite places to dine; they had even gotten his favorite, some Xingan dish of meat buns and noodles with beef and peppers. Isana had to admit Roy did have a better taste in food than Ed did, but Ed liked a few different things than Roy did so she figured she had a pretty well rounded diet between them, at least restaurant wise.

She sighed letting her mind mill over everything her Dad had told her. It was all so sad and yet here he was walking beside her. Some of it made her want to cry. Who would have thought human transmutation could be so painful, such a disaster? Her heart ached for him and she was beginning to see why Ed and Roy didn't want her messing with it. Hell she could agree with it. She didn't want to lose any more limbs, didn't want them to suffer anymore than they had. They were right and she was wrong and it was killing her that she couldn't do what she deeply desired to make her parents whole again.

She'd wanted to give Roy his eye back, so he could see better. She'd wanted to give Ed his limbs back so he wouldn't be hurt anymore from the auto-mail. She wanted to make their lives perfect and she couldn't. She doubted even the philosopher's stone could do that, return what was lost. "Daddy?"

Ed turned to her and smiled a little sadly. She hated it when he smiled like that. "You must be in a mood, you rarely call me Daddy. What's bugging you kiddo?"

"I'm sorry…for everything. I just wanted to make things better for you and Dad." She half whispered.

Ed stopped her along the side walk. "Don't tell him because I'll never live it down, but Roy once told me when I got back…He told Riza this once too, but… 'Nothing's perfect, the world's not perfect, but it's there for us trying the best it can. That's what makes it so damn beautiful'."

Isana smiled softly at the words. Leave it to her Daddy to be so poetic where her Dad wasn't so much. It was a nice to hear, simple, and yet she felt it was true, not because her Daddy had said it, but because it rang some sort of honesty.

Ed sighed. "Don't tell him I said that, I mean it."

She nodded taking his hand. "Said what?"

Ed smiled. "Good, now let's go see if that bastard actually became Fuher today and will be making poor Riza and all the other women in the military wear mini skirts."

Isana blinked. "What!"

Ed chuckled. "It was something he said a long time ago, when he became Fuher all the military women would be required to wear tiny miniskirts."

Isana couldn't believe it then laughed. No she could believe it, Roy often joked about things like that. She shook her head. "Well if I have to wear a mini skirt I know one person that will make extremely happy."

Ed winced. "Wray…" He grumbled. "You'll be the exception, I want you in pants!"

Isana laughed. "Oh Dad come on it might be fun, think of all the cute officers I might pick up."

"You're just as bad as Roy,"

"You know you love us."

"At the moment I'm not sure about that."

She smiled knowing he was teasing, but her smile faded as she caught a glimpse of his auto-mail when he lifted his hand to brush his blonde bangs from his face. So much pain…Why? Why damn it why! Why couldn't she make this happen? They were always encouraging her to reach for something more, pushing her along gently, letting her make her own decisions even if she made most of them to fit around them, to make them happiest, why couldn't it be easy to fix everything? Why couldn't she heal them, she knew even if she could it wouldn't be perfect, but why couldn't she give them something in return for everything they had given her?

* * *

Ed and Isana had barely entered the deserted office and began setting out lunch when Roy and his staff returned. Roy smiled. "Isana good, I'm glad you're here. I have a job for you to do."

"Oh?" She asked setting his take out box upon his desk. She noticed that Riza and several other generals were entering.

Roy paused with a slight frown. "Is that lunch?"

"Fuher Mustang," Riza said politely.

Isana felt her eyes grow wide and nearly squealed in delight. Maintaining her composer she cleared her throat. "Yes Sir it is…Is it true are you really the Fuher!" She just couldn't help herself and sounded more excited than she'd wanted. When he nodded she smiled bright. "Congratulations,"

Ed leaned over to take a look at Riza. "Huh, no miniskirt,"

Riza's eyebrow lifted and her hand strayed to her gun. Ed chuckled, lifting his hands in defense. "Just kidding,"

"Sir," Havoc said with a smile.

Roy nodded. "Isana I need you to type up the official orders to send troops south and east ASAP, I'll tell you what to write, you type." He paused and she scurried to her desk to take up position. "And don't call me Sir unless we're in a meeting, or on duty. Coming from you it's a little strange."

Isana nodded. "Okay, is this one of those times?"

Roy smiled softly at her, heading for his desk. "Well yes, this is."

Isana nodded again and got ready to type. He rattled off his orders and she typed quickly stopping to take note with pen and paper of who was going where. Then she set to work while he and the other Generals talked about the situation.

She could hardly believe it. Her Daddy had one of his goals accomplished! It was so exciting and she was happy for him, loved the way he just took charge of everything like it was second nature to him.

When she was finished she passed everything over to Havoc and Fury who had envelopes ready and Falman and Breda standing by to run them to their respected offices.

"We'll of course be moving you to a different office Sir," Someone said.

She watched Roy nod and look at her. "Feel like staying late to help me pack up?"

"Sure,"

"You don't have any plans with Wray today?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nope,"

Roy nodded. "Well that's different, going on two days with out seeing him." He smirked.

She shrugged. "We'll live," She only prayed he didn't know about Wray visiting her last night.

"Wray?" one of the older Generals asked.

"Her boyfriend," Ed grumbled.

Several of the men glanced at her and she shrugged. "What?" She asked innocently.

Riza smiled. "We were just talking earlier about you growing up to be such a heart breaker."

Isana frowned. "Me? I'm just…well I'm just average, never mind that," she shook her head. "Sir eat lunch so we can get started please."

Roy nodded with a smirk. "All right, Edward are you sticking around?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, no point in going home now."

* * *

When Isana saw the Fuher's office that evening she was astonished. "Well they certainly don't spare much in the way of comfort." There were two sofa's with a large mahogany coffee table, a huge desk in the back of the room with a marble top and high-backed chair behind it. The floor was carpeted and there was another desk by the window. Ed stopped there a moment lifting a photo from the desk.

"Looks like they didn't touch it after…" He trailed off.

Isana set her box down upon the coffee table and went to investigate. She looked at the picture over Ed's shoulder and smiled. "Is that you and Uncle Al with Grandpa and Grandma?"

Edward nodded. "Well at least now you know what I looked like as a kid." He shoved the photo into her hands.

She frowned. "Dad what's wrong, it's a nice picture, you should keep it…But why is it here…Oh…" That's right he said he'd brought his mother back and she'd not been the same had tried to kill he and Al, had been working for as the Fuher's secretary as a cover. She had been a Homunculus and he'd been the one to kill her. That was terrible, go through all that trouble, all that pain to bring her back then have to kill her to save everyone else. Still what he described her to be…"Dad she must have still loved you to keep this."

"Homunculi don't have souls." He winced.

Isana sighed looking at the photo. He looked happy in it, really happy and so small. "What's a soul anyway?" She muttered.

Ed whipped around. "What did you say!"

At that point Roy entered the office carrying a large box. "What's going on?" He asked.

"What did you say Isana?" Ed demanded.

Isana blinked. "I said what's a soul anyway. Why?"

Ed marched up to her and snatched the picture away, tossed it to the desk, and took her hands. "A soul is everything! It makes us different from them; it's precious and makes us who we are. Did you not listen to a thing I told you today?"

Isana pulled her hands free of his grasp and hugged him. It was so hard and she realized her mistake, but why would Trisha keep the photo if she still hadn't loved her Dad and her Uncle. "I did Dad, I did, there's just a lot I don't understand…"

"What's not to understand!" Ed snapped pushing her away. "Don't try and pacify me. If you don't understand something spill it so I can clear it up."

Isana pointed to the photo frowning. "If she didn't still love you and Uncle Al why would she keep the picture?"

"What picture?" Roy asked coming closer. He leaned over the desk and sighed. "Huh…I see."

"Because she wanted to kill us? You weren't there you didn't hear what she said you didn't…"

Isana felt her heartbreak and shook her head as she pulled out the chair at the desk. "You're so…"

"What!" Ed demanded. "I'm so what!"

"Edward," Roy soothed.

Isana sighed. "You know what you're right I wasn't there but hating her isn't going to help you get over it and you'll never get over it if you don't stop blaming yourself for everything that went wrong. God Dad it's over, it was a mistake and just like me you didn't know what you were doing. You had the same hope to get something you loved back that was unfairly taken away." She paused looking at her Daddy and almost cried from the look of sadness upon his face. "Dad is it so hard to believe that maybe she might have been confused and misled. You said some woman found her."

"You don't get it Homunculi don't have souls, Roy tell her damn it!"

Roy sighed. "He's right Isana, they don't."

She smirked. "How do you know, you can't see a soul, can't touch it."

"No Isana, Ed's right they don't."

"You don't know that," She persisted. "Unless you killed one and cute him or her open to find out."

"Honey we didn't have too, we saw them, fought with them. No one would kill their own kid for trying to help them. No one would…Forget it, if you don't believe us then there's not much point in arguing with you." Roy said softly.

"I never said I didn't believe you, I just have to question this. Why, why would she keep this if some part of her didn't still cling to Dad and Uncle Al. They were her kids." She reasoned.

Ed closed his eyes. "Isana she didn't want to love us, she said so herself, she…she thought we abandoned her after…I thought she was dead again and it certainly looked like…" He shook his head. "You want to know what it looks like to bring someone back? Half of her insides were poking out, she was emaciated, her body steaming in the cold night air and she was dying."

Isana shivered. That was one more thing to sway her away from human transmutation and the hope and idea that she could restore her parents. "But why?" she asked softly.

"We don't always know the answers." Ed breathed. "And I don't want to think about it really."

"So you're going to shove away all memories of her?" she asked softly. "I think that seems a little unfair even to yourself."

Ed sighed seeming to finally calm down. "I remember her just fine with out a picture. If you want it you can have it, but I don't. If you'd lived it you might understand it, but you can't live it because you're not me."

"Great that's settled can we move on now? We have a lot to do and I have to be here early tomorrow morning to get thing rolling." Roy said trying to pushing away from the subject.

Isana nodded. "I'm sorry,"

Ed reached over and patted her head. "Eh just don't say that again, it sets me off."

Isana gave him a smile and a nod. "Okay, promise." She believed them, or she really wanted too, but part of her had to wonder about it. Bad people had souls too, why couldn't homunculi? Once again she had the thought that God had a sick sense of humor, if it were true that homunculi didn't. It didn't seem right to punish the one's who were brought back. It wasn't as if they had asked to be brought back, or she assumed they hadn't. She decided she needed to take a look at the book again when she got home. She knew Ed still had it on him, had seen him bring it with them and carry it around.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'd like to thank the reviewers once again! Thanks for sticking with this story. I think there will only be one more chapter after this one. Whew! It's been a fun ride .

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Envy's Move 

"_Where the hell have you been?"_

"_I've been working for our goal." _

"_You haven't been in here in days I've been watching. You'd better be working that brat good!" Envy seethed. _

_Wrath smiled. "Don't worry I am, she's completely mine."_

_Envy gave him a dubious look and huffed. "What ever, what's the news around here? I've been busy making trouble in the east."_

"_Mustang's the Fuher now; Isana's so thrilled about it she can barely stand still. You're going to have to work harder Envy he's not as stupid as you thought."_

"_You let me worry about the flame; you worry about the brat…"

* * *

_

Wrath sat upon his bed looking down at Isana two weeks later milling over his last conversation with Envy. He sighed deciding to focus upon his lover. She was tired, really tired, been working so hard and had finally gotten a break from it all. He smiled gently, brushing her hair from her face. Mustang had her running around like a chicken with her head cut off and they'd missed a lot of lunch dates but today, Sunday, she had a break and came to see him. He had been waiting for her patiently, though he desperately wanted to go and see her. He'd thought about climbing in her window and had done it a few times just to watch her sleep. Just like now.

It hurt being away from her, smelling her scent, listening to her talk excitedly about all the changes, the reforms that were taking place while this mess was going on. She was so alive and down right bouncy. The only think dark she ever spoke of was of what Edward had told her, about human transmutation. She didn't want to do that now, but she did want to help him make the stone…for his father. What a joke. If she only knew.

He sighed. He had to tell her the truth and soon, but he didn't want to let go. He needed her to breathe. "I love you Isana, so much it hurts me." He said softly. She stirred reaching for him.

"Wray…" Her sleepy voice mumbled.

"I'm right here baby."

She smiled and lifted her head. "Kiss me?" she asked.

Wrath bent down and met her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth, tasting her then pulled away.

She smiled running her fingertips along his jaw. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"You're tired, it's okay I like to watch you sleep. Later if you can stay passed six I want to show you something, a new array yes?"

Isana nodded. "Okay, you can show me now if you want."

Wrath nodded and got out of bed as it wouldn't take too long. She had a fantastic memory and would remember it upon seeing it once. He pulled some chalk from his discarded pants and drew it upon the floor. It was Edward's symbol in the middle of an even more complicated array. "It's just something I came up with. Should help with the stone."

Isana nodded wrapping the sheet around her and kneeling beside him with a smile. "That's my Dad's symbol. It's on this old coat he used to wear."

Wrath leaned close and kissed her cheek. "I know, I saw an old picture not too long ago. I thought you'd like it."

She nodded turning her face so she could look into his eyes. "It's beautiful,"

Wrath sighed wiping it away and tossing the chalk aside. "I love you,"

"I love you," She returned taking his hands. "And I will stay until ten tonight. Daddy said I could."

Wrath's heart leapt. "Let me take you home tonight, just in the cab. Who knows when I'll see you or get to touch you again?"

"Okay," she whispered moving until she was in his arms.

"Isana,"

"Hmm," She whispered softly into his neck.

He turned his head and licked her ear. She giggled and he picked her up, dropping her to the bed, then crawled over her. "I'm going to devour you." He growled lowly. "Again and again and again and again."

Isana laughed framing his face in her hands. "Are you going to tie me up again?"

Wrath shook his head with a sad smile. "No, I don't like what the ropes do to your wrists." He leaned down and captured her lips.

Envy stood in the shadows of the hall way glaring. So this is what Wrath had been up too while he was out doing all the work. That bastard! He'd seen his face when he professed his love for the whelp, he meant it, he really meant it and rage boiled up inside of Envy. Why was it the Elric's got to have everything. Wrath was all he had left and they were taking him away, leaving him alone. Well not any more. Oh he'd let them have their little afternoon of sex then he'd kill her. Kill her right in front of Wrath and make him obey him!

Ugh! Listening to their moans of pleasure was driving him crazy! It was so disgusting and Wrath was all over her when he should be all over him! Hadn't he been enough for the traitorous brat! As if a human and a Homunculus could really…UGH! No wait he had a better idea. With that he turned and left.

* * *

Isana lay in Wrath's arms listening to the clock down the hall strike ten. She didn't move and she felt him shift, holding her tighter. "Stay a little longer?" He asked. 

"Okay," she whispered.

"Really!" She giggled at his excitement.

"Well my Daddy already knows and well I can't keep it from Dad forever, beside," She lifted her head. "I really don't want to leave or have you sneaking in to my house tonight. I know that's why you wanted to take me home."

Wrath smiled. "I've been caught."

She frowned. "But what about your father, won't he be home? Come to think of it you haven't really talked about him much lately. Why is that?"

Wrath turned away from her. "He's off seeing another doctor in East City."

"Oh, is he okay?" She asked curiously. Something wasn't right here, she could feel it. "Wray what's really going on with your father, did you have a fight?"

"No but we will," A voice said from the door way.

Wrath jumped from the bed and Isana gasped pulling the sheet around her. "What the hell are you doing here?" Wrath demanded.

"Now now Wrath didn't you miss you dear father?" Envy taunted letting his eyes glide over Isana. He shifted forms.

Isana froze where she was in horror. No one could do that except…Her Dad's words echoed in her head, her promise that if she ever saw homunculi she's run and never look back. But she couldn't move, her body was cold all over and she couldn't move.

"Isana get up and get dressed, now!" Wrath ordered.

"I-I…"

"NOW!" She yelled and it was enough of a jolt for her to move. She hurriedly grabbed her dress and underwear, dressing as quickly as she could, shaking.

"Oh what's the matter little girl didn't Daddy ever tell you about the homunculi, you know you've been fucking one all this time. Isn't that sweet?" Envy laughed.

"Shut up Envy, leave her alone."

Isana's shoes fell from her hand. Wrath, Envy…what kinds of names were those, what was he talking about? Wray was… so many… Oh God how could she have been so blind? Ed said there was a homunculi with auto-mail limbs, the one that had stolen his so very long ago…But how was that possible? "Is it true?" She found herself asking. Please God help her, don't let it be true, don't let it be true!

"Isana-"

She straightened. "Is it true or not!" She shouted shakily. "Are you a hom-homunculus?"

"I wanted to tell you but-"

Isana backed away, backed right into the wall. A horrible feeling rose from the pit of her stomach and she wanted to vomit, she wanted to die! Right her right now. All this time…Oh god! "You…" He moved closer. "Don't! Don't come near me!" She slid down the wall in shock. He lied to her, he used her for what? Why…Why? To hurt her? It was just like Ed said, they used and hurt and destroyed. But she didn't know and she began to cry.

Envy laughed, laughed wickedly. "Do you see the look upon her face Wrath? It's just want we planned. Now all we have to do is-"

"Shut up I didn't plan this, you did. I had other plans you sick bastard. You took her away from me when I was younger! Really I've been playing you all along so I could-"

"So you could what?" Envy asked coming into the room. "Join her little family? As if Elric wouldn't recognize you as soon as he saw you. How could he forget the one who tried to tear him apart, who tried to kill his brother and everyone he ever loved? You betrayed me and now you're going to lose everything."

Wrath leapt at Envy knocking him against the wall and into the dresser. "You'll never touch her or Elric, I won't allow it!"

Isana gasped as they tumbled in a flailing mess a just feet away from her. She tried to scramble away but a clawed hand caught her ankle and she fell to the floor and kicked as hard as she could screaming in panic, her flight response kicking in finally.

"Isana run, run and don't look back!" Wrath screamed transmuting his auto-mail and thrusting it into Envy's chest.

She screamed finally getting free and scrambled as fast as she could upon the bed and over it. She paused by the door, looking back at Wrath. He panted looking up at her, his face a mixture of pain, loss, and dread. "Baby go, hurry before he revives, just go."

She stood still immobile, struggling. He loved her, he did and she loved him but she was so scared, so angry, so confused. "I can't…I can't leave you."

"Isana you don't know how to deal with him please just go." He urged and she saw Envy's fingers twitch. How was that possible! "Keep that necklace on, don't take it off he can't hurt you with it on. NOW GO!"

Isana nodded when she saw Envy's body twitching more, starting to move. She ran out of the house, ran down the street, ran and ran and ran all the way to a phone booth and slammed inside of it.

Her shaking hands dug in the pocket of her dress; she dropped some change and cursed as it clinked upon the cobblestone. Frantically she picked it up and shoved it into the meter and dialed her home. Roy and Ed would know what to do, they would! The phone rang and rang and she began to cry. "Please Daddy pick up!" She sobbed. Still no answer. She slammed the receiver against the booth screaming in frustration.

There was only on other place she knew to call if she was ever in trouble and that was HQ. Roy had said he might have to be called in tonight since things were heating up, he might have to go down south.

Isana dug for more change trying to get a hold of herself, panicking like this would solve nothing, but she was so scared. Quickly she dialed her desk phone and waited. Someone picked up and it was Edward. "DADDY!" She sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked quickly.

"It's Wray he's not…" She gulped for air. "Envy and Wrath! Dad they're here, Where do I go, please Daddy please I don't know what to do!" Suddenly someone slammed into the side of the phone booth shattering the glass and she screamed.

Envy laughed manically and yanked open the door. Isana had no where to go and dropped the phone clapping her hands and kicking at his as hard as she could in blind panic. She slapped her hands upon the booth frame as he evaded her foot and reached for her. The booth transmuted into a wall.

"ISANA! ISANA!" Ed's voice screamed from the phone.

Her wall didn't hold in the least for Envy bent it and pulled it away as if it were nothing more than paper and they began to fight as he drug her out, clawing at her skin, tearing the flesh. "Nice trick, did Ed teach you that?" He chuckled and caught hold of her head. Before she could answer he knocked her head into the metal frame of the booth.

Isana felt saw it coming and was powerless to stop it. The pain upon contact was so immense, so sudden, and so very sharp. Her vision turned fuzzy, she wanted to vomit, and she staggered. She felt Envy's powerful arms wrap around her. Saw him reach for the phone and smile down at her as he lifted it to her ear. "You know pipsqueak this looks kind of familiar. I killed Maes Hughes outside of a phone booth."

"Let her go Envy!" Ed snapped.

"Why would I do that? She's so lovely, can you imagine the things I'm going to do to her?"

Isana reached weakly for the phone. "Stop…it, leave him alone." Her head was swimming so much now she could barely focus and finally darkness took her.

"Now if you want to see the brat again you know where to go." With that Envy hung up.

* * *

Ed threw the phone down and headed for the office door ignoring the frightened look upon Roy's, Havoc's, Riza's, and Fury's faces. They had come in due to a report. Well Roy was Fuher now and had to deal with this, he was just going to have to save their daughter alone. He was going to tear Envy apart. "EDWARD!" Roy shouted stopping him. "Edward where's Isana?" 

"There's no time to explain damn it!" Ed snapped yanking open the door. How the hell did she end up with them? How were they still alive! He was positively seething with fury. If Envy…

"We're coming with you." Riza said pulling her gun. "You will not go alone again Edward."

Ed shook his head as they all followed him. "You can't you'll be killed."

Roy caught his arm. "Shut up! She's my daughter too and there's two of them Ed, you can't protect her and fight them too. Shut up and tell us where to go damn it! I can't let you go alone!"

Ed yanked his arm free and shook his head. "Fine the underground city, this way." No one asked any questions, thank god, as they ran out of HQ and into the night air. Ed didn't even have any answers to give; only Isana could answer them if she was still alive when they found her. Fear, pain, anger were the only things that were moving him now. If he didn't get there in time. NO! He wouldn't let her die, he wouldn't let her, he couldn't. He'd spent all this time raising her with Roy, teaching her, guiding her, and he couldn't lose her. Roy couldn't lose her! She was so young, so alive, so beautiful, and she was theirs. He couldn't believe this was happening to her. Parents weren't supposed to out live their children!

"She's tough Ed, she'll be okay," Roy said as they rounded a corner.

"Yeah," Ed muttered trying hard to believe it. "But she doesn't have anything to… Hands and feet aren't going to do it…"

"She's ours and she's smart." Roy interrupted. "She'll figure something out, just believe."

* * *

Isana awoke in so much pain, more than she'd ever felt before. "Isana!" A voice called. "Isana!" It was Wray or Wrath. "Isana get up!" 

"Yes get up, get up so I can beat you down again." Envy's voice said close to her ear. She felt his hand upon her head and winced.

"Stop Envy let her go!" Wrath shouted.

Isana felt her stomach wrench and as she opened her eyes the room spun around so fast she vomited.

"Now that's disgusting," Envy muttered.

"Get away from her!" Wrath shouted.

"Shut up! You're next and if you don't want to die I suggest you be quiet." Envy snapped.

Isana felt something upon her leg then pain. She screamed knowing that her auto-mail was being yanked from the port. She tried to get away but her hands slipped in the pool of vomit and she fell to the floor. Once it was gone she couldn't feel anything but soreness. He dropped it beside her and it clattered, the sound echoing against the walls loudly.

Shaking, she lifted her head to try and locate Wrath. He was bound to a pillar of some sort in some place she'd never seen. His auto-mail was gone as well and he was struggling to get free.

"I swear I'll kill you Envy, I'll tear you apart! I hate you!"

Envy shrugged. "You've always hated me, what's new?" He knelt next to Isana and lifted her head by the hair. She felt his hand slip around her neck and lift the necklace. "You really thought this would keep me from touching her?" He laughed. "This is Gluttony, Wrath and you and I both know Gluttony is dead." She winced as he yanked the necklace from her neck and tossed it at Wrath.

Isana fell limp. "What do you want Envy?" She panted. If she just knew what he wanted…No she could never…but…

"I want the stone, I want you to make it, then I want to watch the pain in Fullmetal pipsqueaks face as I kill you."

"If I make the stone…" She coughed. She just needed to be able to use alchemy…just needed an opening of some kind however small. She'd never let him hurt Ed or Roy, even if it cost her own life in the process, she'd never let him touch them, never!

"What?"

"No Envy!"

"Why because you _love_ her? We can't love, we don't have souls." Envy chuckled.

"I don't have to have a soul to feel you idiot and neither do you and you know it! Why do you hate Elric so much! Why if you can't feel human emotions!"

"Shut up!" Envy barked yanking Isana up and forcing her to sit upright.

"You shut up!" Isana yelled. She'd just about had it with Envy. She hated him, hated him with all she was worth and she was going to kill him, give in to the dark feelings she was so scared of feeling. She yanked upon his clothing and pulled him down so that he was eye level with her. "I hate you for everything!"

He smacked her and she tasted blood in her mouth but didn't let go. "I hate you but I'll make the damned stone, I make it and make you human then tear you apart."

Envy smiled cruelly at her. "Brat you won't have time and you'll be too weak if not dead, but you'll make it or Wrath dies. I know what will kill him."

Isana glanced at Wrath. "I don't care, kill him."

"Yes you do," Envy laughed grabbing her face. "I can tell, you're just like Edward, so soft…You can't stand to see him like that, tied up, fighting for you even though it's useless even though you know what he is now. Tell me something, did he call out your name, did he stiffen before coming inside of you because he did me and oh it was so good every time."

"ENVY!"

Isana smiled laughing to herself. This was insane. Wrath and Envy, her, this mess, it was just so damned ridiculous. Oh Ed and Roy were going to have a fabulous time lecturing her when this was over and she'd let them, let them do what ever they wanted.

Envy frowned. "What's got you?"

"You, you're so damned stupid Envy. You're jealous of me? Come on you're a big bad homunculus." She lifted her hand to his face. "So much more powerful than me, you'll live forever, you can change form and I'm just little girl, harmless really." She looked down his body. "You're perfect,"

"Isana!" Wrath breathed. She could hear the heart break in his voice, the confusion and ignored it.

"You're so much better than he is."

Envy slapped her hand away. "Seducing me won't work,"

Isana smirked. "Really, what if I promised to die tonight, with the stone you could bring me back. I could help you with what ever you wanted. Edward, Roy, they are pathetic; never ever let me do the things I wanted. Why would I waste my time with them when I could have so much more?"

"She's lying, she'd do anything for them," Wrath called. "Don't Isana, you know you love them."

Isana rolled her eyes. "Oh please Wrath, those two? Seriously I can play them so easily, they're wrapped around my finger." She glared. "But it was Wrath, Wrath who showed me the gate, showed me how to transmute with out circles. They hid things from me, lied to my face, made me act like some perfect little princess, made me do what they wanted. I want more, I want to see everything, take down everyone who ever got in my way including them."

Envy snorted. "Really is that so? Well we'll just have to see about that. You can kill them, they're coming."

Isana smiled coldly. "If I fight them I'll lose, even I can't go against those two alone. And if I die who will make the stone for you? Edward?" She laughed. "Come on Envy make me like you. I won't betray you. How could I with you as my teacher, my protector, my…" she smiled reaching for him again. "Lover?" She pulled herself closer and met his lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth. This was the most disgusting thing she'd ever done, but she just had to convince him. He kissed her back then pushed her away.

"I'll think about it," He said handing her a piece of chalk he pulled from his shorts. "Now I know Wrath showed you the array, make it."

Isana nodded taking it from his hand. "Promise me something Envy?"

"What?" He asked impatiently. "Hurry up."

"If you bring me back, let me torture and kill Roy." His eyes lit up and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Fine, make it now."

Isana smiled and began to draw. Envy seemed to be satisfied with her and left her upon the floor to go play with Wrath.

"Isana don't do this." Wrath said.

"Be quiet Wrath," She replied. "I'm busy,"

Envy crouched in front of him smiling. "Yeah she's busy. You know I might just bring her back; she can be the new Lust. Maybe I'll keep you around to watch us. I watched you earlier, listened to her. I wonder if she'll pant and moan like that for me? I'll tie her up since she seemed to want that earlier and you wouldn't do it."

Wrath spit in Envy's face. "You won't touch her!"

Envy wiped the saliva from his cheek. "Sure I will and it will be fun."

Wrath looked at Isana feeling tears trickle down his cheeks. "But I loved you, how can you do this?"

"Easy," She replied waving her hand. "I found something better, someone who will give me what I want."

"You don't mean that. You don't!"

Isana sighed lifting her head. 'I'm so sorry', she mouthed. It was then that Wrath knew she was playing Envy. "You're nothing but a whore!" He shouted. "I hate you!"

Isana shrugged. "So," She smirked "Hey Envy,"

"Huh?"

"How much time before Roy and Ed get here?" she asked.

Envy looked back at her. "Should be anytime now why? Aren't you done yet?"

Isana grinned. "Come take a look, make sure it's right."

Envy rose slowly with a smile. "You're pretty cooperative for someone who's going to die."

"But you'll bring me back?"

"Maybe,"

"You'll bring me back as Lust, you know you will, just to make him suffer, make them all suffer. You will because you'll enjoy it and you want me. Imagine the look on Ed's face when he realizes what you've done to me. The horror, the shock, and pain. Then show him what else you'll do to me and no one will ever love you like I will. I'll be so grateful to you Envy, for everything you'll do for me. Don't you want that, your own personal pet?"

"I like how you talk kid, fine I'll bring you back." Envy replied coming closer. Isana smiled as his foot landed right in the array. Quickly she clapped her hands and slapped them down praying this would work.

Envy gasped falling to his knees and began wrenching. Red ooze began to dribble from his mouth upon the floor and suddenly red stones came tumbling out of him. He glared, choking and clawed at her.

Isana scooted away praying the array held and it did. She reached for her auto-mail leg, nothing but scrap now and clapped her hand, transmuting sword and stabbed it in his side. He cried out and fell over, but her hand held firm and she stabbed him again and again. It would have worked, or at least she thought it would have worked save for Envy rolled out of the array and charged her and began beating on her. She screamed and fought back with everything she had.

Somehow through the confusion and pain Wrath was there yanking Envy from her. "The gate Isana!" he shouted. "Open the gate, send us back!"

Isana struggled, moaning, fought to turn over upon her side. She blinked trying to clear her head, but it hurt so much. She could barely make them out, fighting, snarling at each other, tearing at each other, blood was everywhere. She could feel it upon her but didn't know if it was hers or theirs. It didn't really matter.

"Isana the gate!" Wrath screamed.

Gate…gate… Using the last of her strength she clapped her hands and placed them upon the floor. "I'm… sorry." She breathed, feeling her eyes close.

"Isana!" Someone called; someone she knew, some one she loved and it wasn't Wrath. Gun fire erupted, flames flew passed her, the heat warming her where she was beginning to feel cold and in her mind she saw the gate. It was dark and foreboding and so beautiful at the same time.

"Isana!"

_"Goodbye love..."_ that was Wrath's voice and so far away, hardly reachable, hardly a whisper.

_Dad I'm sorry…_ Her eyes closed and she saw nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Farewell

Edward fell beside Isana as Envy and Wrath just seemed to vanish into thin air. He didn't understand how she could know but it didn't matter now. All that mattered was getting her the hell out of here and when he looked upon her, saw the damage, the blood slowly pooling out beneath her, the vomit, he felt himself die a little inside.

Gently he lifted her beaten, torn body into his arms and patted her face. Her eyes wouldn't open, she wouldn't respond. "Isana, come wake up, stay with me!" She snapped.

"Where are they?" Havoc panted. "Where did they go?"

"She sent them into the gate." Ed snapped shaking his daughter.

"Gate what gate?" Riza asked as Roy fell beside Ed.

"Isana, Isana!" Roy snapped reaching for her wrist to check her pulse.

"She won't wake up." Ed breathed.

"Did you tell her about the gate?" Roy asked. "Did she go to the other place?"

That was right he had told her about the gate but not how to…"No her body would have gone too." He replied shaking her a little more. "Come Kiddo, wake up, don't die, not yet, please!"

Roy dropped her wrist and pulled off his glove then felt her neck. "God she's bleeding…It's…" His fingers moved lower, pressed harder.

"What?" Ed asked in panic. "What is it?"

"I can't…I can't feel…there, it's, we don't have much time. Havoc get a car now!" Roy ordered and Havoc was gone.

Ed glared at Roy as he tried to take Isana from him. "Don't you dare!"

"You can't carry her Ed. There's no time to argue!" He snapped and Ed let go knowing he was right.

* * *

Roy rubbed his face looking out the window of the infirmary. He'd done it, the thing he'd promised to never do…He'd lied and used a cover up story to hide the truth, he had to. Hell even Riza advised it and Havoc had gone to trash the car. It was so late and there weren't any witnesses. He did order an investigation as would be expected but like he knew, nothing was found, no driver, just blood on the steering wheel and upon the bumper. 

The story was that he and Edward knew Isana had been out on a date and she called HQ in a panic before they didn't hear her voice anymore and left to find her. Hell there was even blood in the phone booth. Aside from that they didn't know any details or where Wray Colby her boyfriend was.

He began to pace the waiting room. Riza was there, Havoc, Fury, Edward. Edward was lost in his own world at the moment, just staring off in to space. He'd mumbled a few times but it wasn't anything any of them had understood. Riza left half an hour ago to call Alphonse and he was coming and she was back now. But Roy didn't know what to do. There wasn't anything for him to do but wait and it was killing him. It killed him that he couldn't break down like Edward seemed to be doing, killing him that he had to maintain the mask of calm as he was Fuher now and didn't have the luxury of such things.

His mind traveled back to that place, when they'd broken down the doors. Ed had told him about the city beneath Central but he'd never seen it before. What he saw there was unbelievable. But more astonishing was the fight taking place behind those doors in that mansion. Wray or Wrath was fighting, no tearing at the one he assume was Envy, but that didn't make any sense to him in the least. And Isana, oh god his little girl was almost dead upon the floor. There had been so many bruises, her leg detached and transmuted into a sword, that's only would that could have been, blood all over her and upon the floor, scrapes, claw marks, cuts, and gashes. It was utterly horrifying. It should have been him not her lying there upon the floor, he was older and she had so much life to live left.

At least she'd done what they'd told her, kept up her part of the deal and ran to them or at least tried. But how long had she known? Had she even known before tonight? God why didn't he do something to prevent this, why did he let her stay out so late?

Now she was in surgery and hanging on barely to life, the doctor didn't have much hope for her but he promised to try his best. "Roy…" It was Ed, Ed was calling to him.

He turned to him and went to sit upon the sofa beside him, taking him into his arms. "She opened the gate on her own…I didn't teach her that…there weren't any transmutation circles." Ed muttered.

"I told you she'd figure it out." Roy said soothingly. "She's your daughter too after all, so smart…" She'd have to be to open a place he'd never seen before but was there none the less. It was a part of alchemy only Ed had seen, told him about in such detail once before, when he came back.

"She sent them…Roy she's just a little girl." Ed breathed.

"She'll make it," Roy promised. "She's got some explaining to do and she'll do it."

"I don't want to yell at her anymore." Ed said lifting his head from his shoulder. "I don't want to fight with her, she's had enough fighting."

Roy nodded agreeing with him. After tonight the last thing Isana needed when she woke, if she woke at all…No, he wouldn't think like that. He wasn't losing her. They weren't losing her. She was just a baby, a baby still, their baby and she's make it. She'd live and get an new leg made by her Aunt and come to work for him again where he could protect her, keep her safe. And she'd find someone, a human, a safe someone to love and marry and have kids of her own. She'd grow old and die an old woman in her bed. She wouldn't die at sixteen, not over this, not because of this.

"She'll need Elicia and Amy and Daren when she wakes up. They are her closest friends. I don't want her to feel alone, she hates that feeling Roy. She told me when she was ten. She said she couldn't stand being alone in strange places."

Roy sighed and kissed Ed's hair. "She won't be and I'll call them once she's awake." What was he going to do if she left them? What would he do with Edward? What would happen to Edward? Would he waste away and leave him as well. He'd buried enough friends and family in his time, he didn't want to bury his daughter and then his husband shortly after. It would kill him, it just would to lose everything precious to him.

The sound of running feet sounded down the hall and suddenly Daren appeared of all people, panting and scared. "How is she?"

Riza stood. "You-"

"It's okay Riza," Roy said softly. "He can be here." Riza backed down and Daren came into the waiting room taking a seat. "Why are you here Daren?"

"I just got in from East City. Isana asked me to come; she was planning your birthday party Sir and wanted some help. I checked in with HQ to report that I was here so Colonel Stafford would know when I heard she was hit by a car and here. Is she?"

Roy sighed. That was so like her, to go behind his back and surprise him. Edward was probably in on it and he'd completely forgotten about it with his new position and its demands. "She's in surgery now,"

Daren nodded and stiffened. "And Wray?" he asked.

"We don't know where he is."

Daren shook his head. "Figures, he ran the last time she was hurt. If he really loved her like she said then he'd be here like the rest of us."

Roy frowned. "She told you?" The boy's tone spoke volumes of his disgust and his care for Isana.

Daren nodded. "Yeah, she writes a lot, calls every week to check up on me. She tells me just about everything. I wasn't happy about it. I told her to be careful… I can't do much from East City but be her friend and listen even if..." He sighed. "Jon said she was happy so I didn't say anything. And well she could identify with Wray, always tolerated him better than anyone else. She said he was so different."

"You wanted her for yourself then?" Havoc asked lighting a cigarette.

Daren nodded. "Yeah, sorry Sir, I guess I shouldn't have said that."

Roy shook his head. "It's okay, I knew you liked her and I thought she liked you as well."

Daren rubbed his chin. "Well it's my fault really. I was the one who went to East City. Maybe if I'd stayed-"

"Wray still would have come back." Roy interrupted. "Don't blame yourself for something beyond your control Daren. None of us saw this coming." Damn that was hard to say but it was the truth. Not one of them saw the danger, how could they? They weren't gods or mind readers, or prophets. They were only human.

The doctor came into the room. "Fuher Mustang, Brigadier General Elric,"

Suddenly Edward came to life and sat forward. "Is she-"

The doctor smiled. "She's out of surgery and doing rather well, the best I've ever seen. She's not awake yet but you may see her now. How many beds should I tell the nurses to make up?"

Roy looked around the room. Riza smiled. "Jean and I will go home and be back in the morning, Corbin's probably wondering why we haven't come home yet. Call us if you need anything."

"Could I stay?" Daren asked.

Roy nodded glancing at Fury. "What about you?"

"I'll come back in the morning, Teagan will probably come too."

Roy nodded. "That's fine," He counted the remaining people. "Three,"

The doctor nodded. "All right this way,"

* * *

Isana felt so heavy, so cold, and her body felt so awful, like she'd been hit by a truck or one of the tanks that had been sent upon the trains to the East and South. She could hear talking near by, soft chattering by the sound of it and a voice she recognized. "Mmm…" She tried to move but all she could do was move her fingers and open her eyes, not get up like she wanted. When her eyes focused beyond her brain just registering colors and shapes she found her Daddy and he looked relieved. 

"Hey sweetie," He said softly and his hand gently touched her cheek. "You awake?"

"Yeah," her voice came out no more than a raspy whisper.

Then Edward was in her line of sight, smiling sadly. "Isana,"

"Dad…where am I?"

"The infirmary," He replied taking her hand.

"Did I die, did Envy bring me back?" She asked remembering things in bits slowly yet quickly. She knew it wasn't all there but soon would be.

Roy shook his head. "No, you're not a homunculus."

She sighed in relief as Edward squeezed her hand. "Can I go home now then?" she whispered.

"Soon, how do you feel?" Roy asked.

"Like a tank ran over me,"

"That's a good assessment." Roy muttered.

"Daddy I'm sorry I tried to get home but no one was there and he-"

Edward covered her mouth. "Not now, rest for now. It's okay you did what you could."

"But-" She began when he uncovered her mouth.

"Shhhh, it's okay. We can talk all you want later. Just get better now." Ed said softly. "For me and Roy?" She nodded and he smiled. "Daren's here too and Teagan Winters, Jon, Elicia, Amy. Winry's pissed about your leg but she's making a new one."

Isana frowned. "Envy-"

"Hush," Roy ordered. "We'll talk about that later honey. Get some sleep. I need you at work and at home."

"Okay," She replied but refused to let of Edward's hand. She wanted to tell them, wanted to tell them everything and get it out, get it over with but she was tired. She didn't really care that her friends were here, she just wanted her parents right now, but she couldn't even tell them that for she was falling asleep.

* * *

Isana woke often, was in and out several times making her stay feel like forever, but finally she was taken home. Roy said she was in the infirmary for about a week, was recovering quickly but she was so tried it felt like a year. She did see her friends in that time but didn't really feel like talking. Elicia tried to get her to talk, make her feel better, Amy too, Daren was just waiting to listen as always, didn't push. 

Now she was home and more awake than she had been, sitting in her room with Edward reading in a chair beside her bed. It was late, had to be for him to just read by lamp light and the rest of the room to be so dark. She could smell dinner cooking, stew maybe. That sounded really good. "Dad,"

Ed looked up from his book and smiled. "Hey,"

She smiled trying to sit up but he shook his head and rested his hand upon her shoulder. "You need to stay down."

"But-"

"Isana," he said, setting his book aside and took off his reading glasses. "You really need to heal."

She sighed and stilled. "Can we talk now?" She asked.

"Do you want to?" There was caution in his voice.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." She replied.

He nodded and went to get Roy. She waited for a moment and no more and then both of her parents were there, Roy sitting upon the bed beside her. "So?" He asked.

Where to begin? She wondered. "Envy was Endal and Wrath was Wray. I didn't know that until that night. Envy told me, Envy changed right in front of me, scared me so badly and I remembered what you said…I couldn't move." Her mind went back to the night, replayed in detail for her how she felt, the pain, the fear.

"Hey!" Edward snapped. "Don't close yourself off Isana."

She nodded. "Um…" she frowned wetting her lips. "Envy came after me said something about plans and Wrath tried to keep him from me. It didn't work obviously and at first I couldn't move. I didn't…Wrath stabbed him and I thought he was dead but he started twitching. It was so unreal," She breathed. "I remember Wrath telling me to run, he was screaming at me, yelling. I wanted to go but I wanted to stay. I didn't want to leave him to Envy.

"I made it to the phone booth and tried home but no one was there so I called HQ and Envy caught up, Wrath wasn't with him. We fought and he rammed my head into the frame of the phone booth. I guess I passed out. I woke in some place I'd never been. Wrath was bound to a pillar, his auto-mail gone. He was yelling at Envy to let me go.

"Um… Envy ripped my auto-mail leg from the port. I was so sick I couldn't really do anything, at least not get up and run. I was really scared and he said you were coming and he was going to kill me in front of you and I couldn't let that happen." She smiled a little smile. "I don't know how I did it but I uh remembered some of the things you told me and." She shuddered and winced from the still soreness in her body.

"Then what happened?" Roy asked gently.

They were listening, not lecturing, not pushing too much, and just listening. It was as if they were just asking her how a normal day went and it was a little unnerving that they were being so calm. She was trying so hard to be as numb as possible so she could get this out without crying. "I lied to him, played him into believing me. I-I convinced him to make a deal with me. I make the stone and he got to kill me as long as he brought be back and then I would be his puppet." Edward's eyes grew wide and she spoke quickly. "I didn't mean it I just needed some time, an opening, something so I could do something to-

Roy's hands rested upon her shoulders. "Hey slow down, we know you wouldn't mean it,"

Isana glanced at Edward but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry Dad I had to try something,"

"Then what?" Ed muttered.

"It took some convincing, more lying but he agreed and got close enough to stand right in the middle of this transmutation circle Wrath showed me. He was supposed to check it but never looked down, just at me. Then he started coughing up these red stones and ooze and I transmuted my auto-mail and attacked him as best as I could. I couldn't do much.

"Somehow he got out of the transmutation circle and attacked me. I don't know who Wrath got free but suddenly he was on Envy and it was all I could do to open the gate. I knew you'd come. I could hear you, hear him, feel the heat from Daddy's flames, and gun fire. After that I passed out again and woke to you. Are they gone now, for good?"

Ed met her eyes and nodded. "I think so,"

Isana tore her eyes from his. "Then I…I…" She couldn't say it, it hurt too much and she turned away.

"You killed them, all on your own." Ed said.

Isana winced curling up. "I'm sorry,"

"For what?" Ed asked.

"For everything," she breathed. "Leave me alone… please." She wanted them but she wanted Wrath, she missed him, she wanted to feel his arms around her telling her everything would be okay and tomorrow they'd have lunch. She didn't want the last thing to have come from his mouth to have been good bye. She needed him and she'd…she'd killed him. Once again she felt that God had a sick sense of humor. How was this equivalent exchange? She gave up the one she loved and what did she get in return? To be alive? Live without him. Yes she was hurt and angry that he'd lied but she still loved him.

"It's not fair," she whispered feeling the warm tears well up in her eyes.

"We just need to live and be content while we can," Ed muttered. "It doesn't help I know."

"I'm the biggest fool in the world," she muttered.

"Why because you fell in love with someone, that doesn't make you a fool Isana. We all make mistakes, we're supposed to fail at some things, not be perfect. That's what makes us human." Roy said gently, resting a hand upon her shoulder.

"I just want to be left alone for a little while. I've never killed anyone before Daddy and I don't know if I can live with that."

"It was self defense Isana," Ed snapped.

"That doesn't make it right!" She shot back. "Not when it was some one I was…It doesn't make it right."

"You can say you loved him kiddo, I know you did. There is nothing wrong with that. You don't exactly get to pick who you fall in love with, sometimes it just happens and you didn't screw up just because he happened to be a homunculus."

"How can you not be angry with me?" She asked turning over. "I mean I was with one who tried to kill you and Uncle Al Dad. Doesn't that break some sort of father daughter law? Isn't it some sort of betrayal?"

Roy and Edward looked at each other and shook their heads. Then Roy spoke. "Are you looking for punishment Isana, because you're not going to find it here, not from us? You did what you had to, to survive and you kept your word to us by running to that phone booth and placing the call. We understand that you're hurting, confused, pissed, and scared. This isn't something that will go away over night, you'll need time. Hell we'll need time. You think it was easy to hear you call us in panic, see you lying on the floor near death knowing that the very thing we tried so hard to protect you from had hurt you?"

She shook her head. "I tried to finish it before you got there, so you wouldn't have to see-"

Roy covered her mouth. "Things don't always go as we plan them. This isn't something you can justify or rationalize. It just is honey and we're here to listen. You're not alone in this, Ed and I have fought them, we know what's like to have our whole world turned upside down, shaken, and have to set it right again. But as long as we still have each other we can get through anything right?"

Isana nodded. It was true, as long as she still had them she could make it, she knew she could and was glad she still had that. Struggling, she sat up and reached for them both. "I know you don't want to hear it but I miss him."

"That's okay," Ed whispered in her ear as he embraced her. "It's okay and understandable. I get it. There's a lot of people I miss, my mother included. Cry, scream, break things if you have too, it's okay to hurt. I won't be mad at for that, not when you didn't know." He smiled pulling away and hooked his finger under her chin. "Hey,"

"Huh?"

"I'll try to get used to the idea that Wrath changed if you try to live huh?"

Isana nodded. "Okay,"

"Great, let's have dinner now and then you can tell me what it is you've got planned for my birthday." Roy said with a smirk. "Daren let it slip."

Isana frowned braved a smile. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise and I'll be having a talk with Daren later. Where is he anyway?"

"Out with Elicia and Amy. They should be here any time now actually." Ed replied.

"And I don't have to tell them about what really happened do I?" She asked softly. "I hate lying to them, but-"

"No, sometimes it's best if some people just not know." Roy replied. "Get some rest before they get here. You know Elicia; she'll be bouncing all over the place now that you're really awake."

Isana nodded with a smile. "I know, and if she comes with a camera, confiscate it. The last thing I need is a picture of me in bed."

"Got it anything else?" Edward asked.

"A hug?" She asked shyly.

Ed and Roy knocked heads to fulfill her request and Ed started muttering in annoyance. She shook her head and sighed. Some things just never changed no matter the situation. Oddly enough that made her feel better. "Are you done fighting now?"

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end. Thanks for reading . I am thinking about a possible sequal where Isana's pregnant (Wrath's baby) but I'm not sure... Any one wanting to pass ideas or thoughts for that along...that would be welcome. 


End file.
